Reading The RWBY Dragoons
by swift56
Summary: Watch as team RWBY, team JNPR, Qrow, Winter, Taiyang and Raven read a story of dragonic warriors, returning forth from the legends of old
1. Prologue

***walks in, a man wearing grey heavy knight armor with short blonde hair is carrying an unconscious Raven Branwen on his shoulder***

 **Yeah, another one, this time it's The RWBY Dragoons.**

 **And Phoenix wanted Raven there, so Benoit is carrying her for me.**

 ***A few other people are running around, including a man who looks like he has an afro and keeps his eyes closed, dressed like some kind of monk with a staff hanging off his shoulder***

 **I asked Azama to help me in catching her, we had to put her to sleep, so we used a modified sleep staff.**

 **It's weird having two versions of teams RWBY and JNPR in my castle, along with two versions of Qrow and Winter.**

 **Seriously, I'm gonna have to try hard to make it so they don't meet.**

 **I have no idea what'll happen if they do, and I don't want to risk it.**

 **Either way, let's do this, the intro to this reading begins now.**

* * *

"Everybody ready?" Swift asked some of the other people in the room, which included a red haired ninja with a blind eye and mask covering his mouth, what looked like some kind of black and white werewolf, and a female knight in heavy pink armor with white hair.

All three of them nodded.

They were currenlty in a fancy living room with a large TV, a table, a game console, and a book, along with a few couches that had several people on them.

These people were Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Qrow Branwen, Raven Branwen, Winter Schnee and Taiyang Xiao Long.

Swift looked to the woman after looking over everyone, who were all unconscious "Effie, if you could."

Effie nodded and raised her shield, before punching it as hard as she could with her armored fist, making a sound similar to a gong that woke up the guests in the room quite efficiently.

"I can't believe you're using the same tactic to wake them you used on us in the war." muttered the ninja.

"Well, you can't blame him, it works." said the werewolf.

"Saizou, Keaton, shush, we need to attend to our guests now and make sure no fights break out." Swift said to the ninja and werewolf, making them nod.

Said guests had woken up in a panic when Effie punched her shield, the most experienced ones going for their weapons, only to find they weren't there.

"Where the hell am I?" said Raven in confusion.

"Mom?" a voice from close by said in surprise and confusion, making her turn her head to see her daughter, Yang, looking at her in a half furious, half confused expression.

"Well... this is not how I thought my day would go." she muttered to herself, before Yang seemed to decided on being pissed as she got ready to beat answers out of her mother.

However before a fight could break out, Yang was picked up by Keaton, thus leaving her struggling in the air "Let me go dammit!" she shouted in frustration.

Raven was about to take the chance to get away, only for Keaton to lift her with his other arm "Nope, the boss says you're staying, so you're staying."

"Anybody else interested in doing something stupid?" Swift asked the others present.

"Is asking who you are and what the heck is going on considered stupid in this case?" Jaune asked.

"Nope, it's a valid question, and easy to explain.I'm Swift, and I basically had you all brought here to my world, where I'll show you another universe, centered around you all." Swift explained simply, not feeling like trolling them with the 'you're here to read a book' routine at the moment.

"Why?" asked Ruby as she glanced at her sister and... she didn't know what to refer to Yang's mother as at the moment, but she glanced to those two, with Yang glaring at Raven, and Raven avoiding Yang's gaze because she wasn't in the mood for this.

"Well... one, I'm doing it as a favor to the creator of that universe, two, it'll show you the future a little bit, so that'll be helpful for you all, and three... well, you guys are pretty cool, especially Yang." Swift said with a shrug.

Yang's attention was actually brought away from her mother when she heard that "You think I'm cool?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're my favorite between all four members of your team, as for team JNPR, my favorite is Jaune." Swift said, making the knight blink in surprise before he pointed to himself in surprise.

"Me?" he said, shocked.

"Well yeah, you're actually relatable for normal people, and what you want to do is honestly a little admirable." Swift explained.

Jaune thought about it a moment before nodding in thanks.

"Anyway, any other questions?" said Swift.

"Why did you choose the people here to read this?... expecially Ice Queen?" Qrow said as he hiked a thumb to Winter who glared at him.

"Because my friend wanted you all specifically." Swift said with a shrug.

"Can we have something to eat?" asked Nora suddenly.

"Sure, I'll have some of my people bring you food, and then they'll show you to the showers so you can get cleaned up, then we'll start this, in the mean time, these three will be looking over you, while I have a bit of businnes to handle at the moment, I'll see you all once you're ready." Swift said as he turned to leave the room, leaving the others with some of his friends overlooking them for a bit.

* * *

An hour later, Swift returned to the room, a slightly older man with short blonde hair and black paladin armor following behind him.

"I can see why you wanted me to be here little brother." the older man muttered when he saw Yang glaring at her mother from her seat next to her sister, athough now everyone was dressed properly.

"Yeah, you're here as extra insurance Xander." Swift said to his older brother.

Keaton noticed them arriving "Oh, he brought the big guns with him, guess he doesn't need us anymore." he said before leaving the room with Effie.

"I think I'll stay, just to be safe." Saizou muttered before he jumped and hid in the shadows of the room.

"Who is this?" Weiss asked as she gestured to Xander.

"One of my older brothers." Swift said before Xander stepped forward.

"My name is Xander, it is a pleasure to meet you all." he said with a short bow, and the others couldn't help but think he looked somewhat regal.

"Anyway, now that everyone seems to be ready, here's what we'll be reading." Swift said as he handed the book to Pyrrha.

"The RWBY Dragoons... so this focuses on team RWBY then?" she asked.

"Mostly, but team JNPR is important in it as well." Swift said, getting a nod out of everyone present.

"What is a dragoon though?" asked Blake in confusion.

Swift grinned as Xander chuckled "You'll see in the story." they said at the same time.

"Anyway, I'll be reading first, after that we go in order of team RWBY, team JNPR, Taiyang, Qrow, Winter, and Raven, before cycling back to Ruby, the person, not the team." Swift said with a chuckle at the end, making Yang and Tai laugh a bit.

Swift then walked towards the TV before turning it on "This will give you all a vidual aid for the story, so you know what things look like."

He then pulled out what looked like a game case from behind a TV.

"What's that for?" asked Ren with a raised eyebrow.

Swift grinned as he opened it and grabbed a CD before putting it in a PS1 and his finger hovering over the power button.

"Just starting up the story." he said before pushing the button and letting it go.

Soon the screen on the TV turned white, and everyone saw the PS1 startup video, with some of them getting shivers for reasons they couldn't explain.

"Why does that sound so satisfying?" Winter asked in confusion as she got over her shiver.

"Because it's a PS1, and even if you don't have one, the sound is just so good to hear." Swift said as he sat down and opened the book.

"Now, time for chapter 1."

* * *

 **And there we go.**

 **Another reading, started up.**

 **I hope you like how I went with this one Phoenix.**

 **Anyway, Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **Have a nice day everyone.**


	2. Chapter 1

**We're not wasting time today, let's go!**

* * *

Everyone listened closely when Swift started reading, before they were surprised as the screen lit up slowly and seemed to show team RWBY's dorm, but it looked like a static image, with the girls themselves lying down in their beds, except they looked blocky and made out of polygons.

"What the heck is going?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Well, the Dragoons originally came from a PS1 game, so I decided to make this interesting and represent the story using the same graphics as the game used." Swift explained with a grin.

Everyone else nodded, finding his explanation made sense somewhat.

 ***Chapter 1***

 ***Ruby P.O.V.***

 **I was woken up at FOUR A.M. by my scroll ringing, which also woke everyone else up.**

Ruby actually twitched a bit in annoyance at that part, she may be an early riser, but even she had limits.

 **"Ugh, Who calling at this time in the morning, on the first day of classes no less." Weiss groaned as she rolled out of her bed.**

 **"Hello?" I asked answering the Scroll.**

 **"Ms. Rose, I need to see you and your team in my office, the matter is… quite important." Ozpin's voice said before he hung up.**

"Wonder what Oz needs you kids for?" Qrow said.

 **I was woken up fully when I heard Ozpin's voice, "Everyone get up, Ozpin wants to see us, he said it's important!" I said loud enough to get the rest of the team's attention.**

 **"Wait, why us?" Yang asked springing up.**

 **"I don't know, but whatever it is we better get ready fast if he's calling us this early." Blake said.**

"It can only be urgent at this time of day." Blake added after her other's words.

 **We quickly showered before getting dressed in our normal attire and ran toward Ozpin's office.**

 **[]**

 **"Thank you all for coming at such a time." Ozpin said as we stepped out of the elevator.**

 **"You wanted to see us sir?" I asked.**

 **"Yes Ruby, and I do apologize for waking the four of you after what you did yesterday however I feel that the reason I called you is because it already seems to involve at least one of you." Professor Ozpin said.**

The girls were confused at that, and wondered how it was linked to their others.

 **"What do you mean Professor?" Weiss asked.**

 **"You see, when you girls were battling the Nevermore in the Ruins I noticed a spike of unidentifiable energy coming from the ruins, more specifically it spiked and held that level of energy as you girls retain proximity to the ruins, yet when you left the energy died off very quickly." Ozpin said standing up.**

"So what, some kind of ancient relic wanted them to grab it?" Nora said with a tilt of her head, while Swift's eyebrow twitched and Xander patted him on the back.

 **"What do we have to do with an energy spike?" I asked.**

 **"I do not know miss Rose, however I called you up here because we're going to find out right now." Ozpin said.**

 **"Wait, you're coming with us?" Blake asked taken aback.**

 **"Indeed I am, I'm curious how those ancient ruins suddenly seem to give off energy when four seemingly average girls simply walk near it." Ozpin said.**

"That would be a good question if you actually were average." Swift said a with a chuckle, making team RWBY smile.

 **[]**

 **Ozpin escorted us to the ruins where we fought the giant Nevermore, when we got there Ozpin pulled out his personal scroll, "Hmm, it appears the energy is spiking again, girls see if you can find some sort of entrance into these ruins." Ozpin said.**

 **Nodding the four of us split up and searched the walls of the ruins.**

 ***Blake's P.O.V.***

 **After the five of us searched the general area of the ruins I noticed a dip in the ground and when I went to go investigate it I saw it hid a stone door, "Everyone! I think I found something!" I shouted.**

 **Opzin and the rest of the team converged to where I was, "Good work miss Belladonna, now let us see if we can open it." Ozpin said as he put his hands against the stone door and pushed on it.**

 **But the door didn't move.**

"He should have brought me along! I would've broken it down!" Nora said as she stood up before Ren pulled her back down.

 **Ozpin stepped back in surprise, then he knocked on the stone door. "Hmm, the door isn't very thick yet it did not budge, it must have some sort of lock on it." Ozpin said.**

 **Yang marched up to the door, "Well if we can't open it the normal way we can just break it down." Yang said pulling her arm back while activating Ember Celica.**

 **"Yang stop!" Ruby warned, but it didn't stop Yang from punching the door with all her strength.**

 **Yet the door didn't even chip.**

"That's one tought door." Jaune said in surprise.

 **"OW!" Yang shouted extremely loudly cradling her fist.**

Yang winced a bit at that, feeling sorry for her other.

 **However even though the door wasn't damaged there was a reaction, seven line glowed against the door, Red, Blue, Green, Gold, White, Black and Purple. The line formed from the edges of the door and congregated to the center to form an open hand.**

"Magic~" Nora said as she waved her arms around.

"There's no such thing as magic Nora." Ren told her, before hearing Swift snort and turning to him.

"Right, and I'm a woman." he said as he held up a finger and created a ball of water the size of a tennis ball at the tip of it.

Ren looked at it for a moment before shrugging "I stand corrected then it seems."

 **"It appears miss Xiao Long's rather blunt attempt to open the door has yielded something after all." Ozpin said putting his palm against the handprint, yet nothing happened.**

 **"I wonder, miss Rose, place your hand on the handprint." Ozpin said.**

 **"Yes sir." Ruby said happily as she did what she was told.**

Yang's first reaction would have been to do a dirty joke at that line, but this was about her sister, so she decided not to.

 **The lines on the door flashed brightly before ceasing, then the door slid open slowly.**

 **"Now I see, it appears this ruin was designed to open to certain people, likely through their Aura signature." Ozpin said as we stepped inside.**

 **"Wait you mean this place was built so it would only open to this dunce!?" Weiss yelled out.**

"Hey!" Ruby shouted indignantly as she turned to Weiss.

"Other me. I don't call you that anymore." Weiss said as she raised her hands placatingly.

 **"Perhaps, but we may find out more if we proceed into these ruins." Ozpin said.**

 **[]**

 **The hallway of these ruins were lined with dozens of images, most of which depicted creatures I couldn't recognize.**

 **"Strange, these walls depict a war between two races, one side is Human, yet the other side is a winged raced, but not the Faunus. Yet there is no record of such a war." Ozpin said.**

"It looks ancient." Pyrrha said as they all saw the images.

 **"Maybe it's a legend that's written on the walls?" Yang asked.**

 **"All legends come from somewhere Yang." I said.**

 **Soon the hall abruptly ended, leaving us in a single large room occupied by eight pedestals, yet seven statues.**

 **Each of the statutes were of human figures wearing unusual armor, the most noticeable features of the armor were that there seemed to be no opening in the armor to remove it and the large wings that appeared to be part of the armor itself, not protecting wings.**

Everyone looked at the statue's in awe.

"That kind of design... I'll have to recommend something like it to the General." Winter said thoughtfully.

 **Each statue has a signature difference, however what got my attention was a large book sitting on a metal table in the middle of the room. I walked over to the book and carefully opened it, but I couldn't read it, not because of lighting issue's as a series of torches lit themselves when we entered, but because the language that book was written in was unfamiliar to me.**

 **"Professor Ozpin, I think you might want to look at this." I called out, Ozpin walked over to me and lifted the book.**

 **"The language used in this book was abandoned soon after the appearance of the first Grimm, fortunately I have studied this language during my time as a student." Ozpin said as he began translating.**

"Makes sense he would have studied it." Tai said as he looked at the screen.

 **"To the beings that have opened the door to this temple, be you Man or Woman, be you Human, Faunus or Wingly." Ozpin said.**

 **"Wingly?" Yang asked.**

 **"I remember reading about them once." Weiss said earning a look of surprise from us, "Wingly's are creatures of Legend, the legends say that Wingly's had wings of light they could conceal with a thought and were naturally capable of magic, legends say the Wingly went extinct because of the Grimm to due their hatred of human attracting the Grimm."**

"They don't exist in our world though." Weiss said.

 **"That is correct Weiss, but people do claim every now and again that they saw a silver haired figure flying on nearly invisible wings." Ozpin said before he continued reading.**

 **"The fact that you have opened the door has show that you are the next in line to become a Dragoon, a warrior born with the right to rule Dragons. Within this room are Eight Dragoon Spirits, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, Darkness, Lightning, and the Divine." Ozpin read.**

Everyone was once more in awe, before they looked to team RWBY "Well, damn." Raven said quietly as she looked at her daughter.

 **"Ruby what are you doing?" Weiss snapped suddenly, I looked over to see Ruby was walking over to a statue of a man holding a Spear as tall as he was, Ruby looked at the pedestal however, I walked up to her and notice an inscription below a green jeweled sphere.**

 **"Professor Ozpin, what does this say?" I asked as Ozpin approached.**

 **"Albert, King of Basil and Dragoon of Wind. Taking up the mantle of Dragoon after the death of Lavitz, King Albert sought to end the war against his country." Ozpin said.**

"Woah, a king... awesome." Ruby said as she looked at the statue on screen.

 **Ruby reached out and pulled the stone free from the pedestal, the stone was giving off a gleam as she held it in her hands.**

 **Suddenly the jewels gleam magnified into a powerful green glow that completely enveloped Ruby.**

Yang and Tai both looked at the screen in worry.

 **"Ruby!" Yang shouted out in worry.**

 **The glow died as suddenly as it appeared, except Ruby had changed. Instead of her usual red cloak she was wearing green armor same as the statue, except it was more form fitting for a girl.**

 **Crescent Rose also changed, now it looked like it was made naturally, what was metal was now wood, but the blade was now crystal, yet it still looked like it could change form.**

 **"W-what happened to me?" Ruby said panicking and looking at the armor, then her scythe.**

"That's what I want to know! I mean it looks cool and all but still what happened?!" Ruby said as she looked at her other on the screen.

 **"It appears that the stone Ruby took was one of the mention Dragoon spirits, and it seems to have chosen Ruby as it's master, and I'd wager those wings are not just for show." Ozpin said.**

"That's awesome then!" Ruby squealed happily.

 **"I have wings!?" Ruby squealed, the panic completely gone from her voice as she looked at her back. Finally seeing the wings she must have tried to think about moving then as they suddenly stretched back and nearly hit Weiss.**

 **"Hey careful with those!" Weiss snapped.**

 **"Sorry." Ruby said as she flexed the wings several more ways before she started to flap them, lifting her off the ground.**

Ruby was practically gushing about how awesome her other was, mostly due to the fact she could fly.

 **"Miss Rose, what compelled you to touch the green Dragoon Spirit?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"Uh… I don't know, I just felt like it was reaching out to me." Ruby said as she put her feet back on the ground.**

 **I raised my eyebrow before I moved my attention to another statue, this one was of a woman holding a rapier, but Yang interrupted my thoughts by running past me.**

 ***Ruby's P.O.V.***

 **This armor is awesome, I feel so in tune to wind and I can FLY, if I see that Torchwick guy again he's toast.**

 **I looked over and saw Yang jog over to a statue of a man holding a sword, his armor also had an armored headband, "Who do you think this guy is." Yang asked.**

 **Ozpin walked over the statue and read an inscription.**

 **"Dart Feld, Dragoon of Fire. After losing his family to the Black Monster, Dart hunted the creature down to avenge his family." Ozpin said, "The rest appears to be worn away by time."**

Ruby quieted down when she heard that part "He lost his family?"

"Both his parents yes, when he was still a child." Swift said.

Ruby frowned, as she also remembered the fact she had lost her mother.

 **Yang smirked before reaching for the red Dragoon Spirit, "Dragoon of fire eh?" Yang said as a red glow enveloped her.**

"Makes sense I got fire, I am hot after all." Yang said with a smirk, while nearly everyone groaned, save for Tai and Swift who laughed.

 **The glow died to reveal her wearing a feminine version of the armor the statue of Dart wore, plus when she extended her Ember Celica they looked like the upper jaws of a dragon over her fists.**

Yang grinned when she saw her other "Now that is what I call awesome."

 **"Oh yeah, I can get used to this." Yang said as she took flight and threw a few mock punches, not firing the weapon fortunately.**

 **Blake then took my attention as she walked over to the statue of a woman with a rapier, "Ozpin, can you-" Blake started, but Ozpin was a step ahead of her.**

 **"Rose, The Dragoon of Darkness, The Black Monster. This is the first Dragoon of Darkness, having her life extended to over eleven thousand years, she chose to slay one known as the Moon Child every one hundred eight years to prevent the God of Destructions birth." Ozpin read.**

"Ok, well, that's a lot of information in a few seconds." Jaune said after a few moments of silence.

 **This is the Black Monster, and she was friend of Dart, wow he must have been really level headed. Blake reached out and took the deep violent (almost black) stone and was covered in an identical glow.**

Swift actually laughed after reading that part "Dart wasn't THAT level headed, he was a bit brash sometimes."

 **When the glow died Blake wore the same armor as the statue, save for the fact her bow is now armored, why? Anyway her Gambol Shroud had changed as well, it became smoother and when she pulled out the blade from it's bladed sheathe we saw that it had smoothed out as well, even Gambol's ribbon was altered too, now it looked like it was made of shadows.**

"Considering what we know now, it's to protect her second set of ears." Weiss said, with Blake nodding, as that was the likely reason why her bow was armored.

 **"This is… " Blake said unable to find the right words to describe the feeling of her new Dragoon form.**

 **Weiss seemed to be growing irritated and looked around until her eyes locked onto a statue of a young girl holding a hammer with it's head being almost as big as she was. "This is…" Weiss started as Ozpin checked the inscription.**

 **"Meru, Dragoon of Water and Ice, Wingly Dancer. One of the few Wingly's that never held a hatred for Humans." Ozpin read.**

 **"Huh." Weiss said as she grabbed the blue stone and was covered in a blue light.**

 **One thing I can say about the Water Dragoon armor was that it didn't really cover the legs all too well, then again she didn't wear any leg covering before so at least she's armored now. Myrtenaster now seemed more elegant than before somehow with the thin strip of water heading to the tip of the blade, and was it longer than before?**

Weiss looked at the sword on the screen before nodding slightly "It is."

 **"Well this is… actually pretty nice, Myrtenaster even still feels balanced, more than before in fact." Weiss noted.**

 **"It appeared that the four of you posses the right to rule Dragons, I believe we should gather the rest of the Dragoon Spirits so we don't have to come back here if we find another with the right to rule Dragons." Ozpin said approaching the statue of a woman holding a bow.**

Nora gasped as she seemed to realize something, before Swift slapped a hand over her mouth "Not a word."

She reluctantly nodded, figuring he wanted it to be a surprise.

 **"Sacred Sister Miranda, Dragoon of Light. Took the Mantle of Dragoon when Shana was rejected by the Dragoon spirit realizing it's true master of that era had neared." Ozpin said.**

 **"Rejected? True Master?" I said as Ozpin took the Dragoon spirit.**

 **"I don't know either miss Rose." Ozpin said as he walked over to a statue of a mustached old man with no weapon.**

 **"Haschel, Dragoon of Lightning, Martial Arts master, Grandfather of Dart. Haschel followed Dart and his friends in hopes of finding and apologizing to his daughter who abandoned him, not realizing he traveled with his grandson." Ozpin read.**

 **"Wow, it's kinda sad when you think about it, Dart was his grandson, and Dart's parents died to Rose who was trying to kill this 'Moon Child'." Blake said.**

"Yeah the story had a lot of ups and downs." Swift said with Xander nodding, as he had studied it before coming here to help Swift.

 **"It is indeed sad, it makes me wonder why his daughter rejected him." Ozpin said taking the violet stone then moving on to a statue of a man who was giant compared to the others and held a massive axe.**

 **"Whoa, he's big." I said.**

 **"Kongol, Dragoon of Earth, last of the Gigantos. Kongol once served Emperor Doel and opposed Dart, however Dart offered him mercy and he soon began to return the favor and assisted Dart."**

 **"I guess the Gigantos are a race of Giants because this guy is huge!" Yang said.**

"That's basically what they were yeah." Swift said and Yang fist pumped.

 **"Most likely miss Xiao Long." Ozpin said taking the golden stone from the pedestal.**

 **We all converged on the eighth pedestal, which used to have a statue on it, but it had fallen to disrepair. "The text is mostly gone, but there is some still left." Weiss pointed out.**

 **"The Divine Dragoon. The youngest of the Dragoon spirits carved directly from the Divine Dragon, it was handed to Dart Feld during his final battle with… it cuts off there." Ozpin said taking the silver orb.**

"Ok, so just from the name, that's the strongest one isn't it?" Tai asked, with Swift nodding.

 **Ozpin then pulls out the journal and noticed a passage he hadn't read yet.**

 **"These Dragoon spirit gleam in the hands of those who are chosen to rule Dragons, to those without the right the Dragoon spirits will only seem like ordinary jewels. However the day the Dragoon spirits choose their successors en mass signifies a evil force planning to make it's move. Train yourselves, master your Dragoon forms, and prepare for the final battle- Dart Feld" Ozpin read.**

"Ominous much?" Yang said with a frown.

 **"Okay that's bad." I said.**

 **"Fortunately you four are attending Beacon, speaking of which we better head back, classes start in two hours and I believe you four would like to take some time to decorate your room before class." Ozpin said.**

"Yes we would." Ruby nodded with a smile.

 **[]**

 **We stepped out of the ruins and I looked up at the cliff we needed to climb, "Hey professor Ozpin, do you mind if we carry you up to the cliffs?" I asked flexing my wings.**

 **"I don't see why not, however I'd recommend someone helping you carry me." Ozpin said.**

 **We landed inside through the open window of Ozpin's office and through a quick thought reverted back to our normal selves. "Thank you, now off to your dorm you go girls, I need to talk to Doctor Oobleck about any Legends regarding what we found in those ruins. I will also be alerting the other teachers of the situation at hand." Ozpin said.**

 **"Okay sir." I said as we left the office.**

"And that's the first chapter." Swift said as he closed the book.

"That was so awesome!" Ruby said happily.

"I guess you really are an Ice Queen Weiss." Yang said with a grin while Weiss glared at her, and Winter sighed at the fact her little sister had the same nickname she had.

"I wonder what this evil force is though?" Blake said thoughtfully.

"You'll learn soon enough." Swift said as he gave the book to Ruby.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Not much to say.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**And here we go into this next reading chapter for the dragoons!**

 **But first, can we all agree that Raven is twisted as fuck in canon?**

* * *

Ruby eagerly opened up the book after Swift handed it to her, ready to see more of the story.

 ***Chapter 2***

 ***Ruby P.O.V.***

 **"Okay team, I know we just got back from our mission with Professor Ozpin and all but there is still something we need to get done before classes start." I said changing into my uniform.**

 **"There is?" Weiss asked also changing.**

 **"Yeah, we need to decorate this place, it so bland right now." Yang said already changed and holding a collection of items in her arms.**

"Wait is that my shield?" Pyrrha suddenly asked as she looked at the things Yang was holding.

Yang blinked as she looked at the screen closely "Huh, wonder how that got in there?"

 **"What?" Weiss asked taken aback.**

 **"We still have to unpack." Blake said holding up a suitcase, which promptly fell open, "And... clean"**

"Well if that suitcase would have been locked, maybe you wouldn't have to clean." Qrow said idly, making Blake look away sheepishly.

 **"We just discovered legendary artifact from before the appearance of the first Grimm and you're concerned about decorating?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Weiss, Professor Ozpin said he'd contact one of the teachers, I think his name was Oobleck, and he would try to dig up as much information on the Dragoons as he could, until then let's just try to live a normal school life here." Blake said as she picked up the things that fell from her bag.**

"I guess it makes sense when you put it that." Weiss said with a sigh.

 **"Fine." Weiss said.**

 **"Alright, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first, err… Second, mission, banzai!" I cheered, "Banzai!" Yang and Blake cheered from behind me.**

"Banzai!" Ruby and Yang repeated, while Blake simply lifted her arm with a smile.

 **Decorating went rather well, Yang put up a poster of one of her boy bands, Blake set up some bookshelves for the many books she somehow managed to pack in her few bags, Weiss put up some kind of painting, and I tried to hang up some new curtains using Crescent Rose but ended up cutting them in half before quickly sewing them back together.**

"How did you fit all those books in?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"A lot of practice and free time." Blake answered simply.

 **After we finished decorating the room we noticed one problem piled in the middle of the room.**

 **"This isn't going to work." Blake said looking at the piled up beds.**

 **"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang said,**

 **"Or we could ditch the beds… and replace them with bunk beds!" I cheered.**

 **"That sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said.**

"Agreed." Winter said with a nod.

"It sounds really fun though." Tai said with a smile.

 **"And super awesome!" Yang said.**

 **"It does seem efficient." Blake said.**

 **"Well we should put it to a vote." Weiss suggested.**

 **"We just did Weiss." I said as everyone rushed toward the beds.**

 **After a few moments of heavy lifting, tying ropes and gathering books no longer read we had completed our new bunk beds.**

 **"Objective, complete." I said, looking at our bedding set up, Weiss's bed was on the bottom, left side, mine was above that and was supported by ropes attached to the ceiling while it also had a little blanket fort around it, Blake's bed was on the bottom, right side, and Yang's was above Blakes and held up by books Blake never read any more.**

Tai was looking at the beds for a few moments before he looked at his daughters "I'm going to visit you girls soon, and we're fixing those beds up, those do not look safe at all."

Ruby and Yang both looked away sheepishly at that.

 **"Now our next order of business is… Classes." I said dejectedly, opening up our schedule.**

 **"Now we have a few classes together today, at nine we gotta be-" I started.**

 **"What!? Did you say nine o'clock?" Weiss exclaimed.**

"Here we go again." Weiss said with a groan, both at being late, and what she knew was coming up.

 **"Umm" I said.**

 **"It's eight fifty five you dunce!" Weiss exclaimed running out the door.**

 **"Uhh.. to class!" I called as we ran out the door, I also noticed that team JNPR was still in their room as we passed by them.**

 ***Weiss's P.O.V. - Ports class***

 **"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the Creatures of Grimm have many names. But I call them prey." Professor Port said, "And you shall too upon graduating this prestigious academy."**

 **Professor Port then launched into a tale about his younger days that I tried to pay attention to, but had a hard time because of two things.**

"Why would you pay attention? Nothign he says in those stories is ever important." Tai said in surprise.

"Never once has he said something important?" Weiss asked, all three Beacon graduates shaking their heads in negative.

"His speeches are honestly full of hot air." Raven added.

 **One, I had a hard time keeping up with the story because of all the tangents he went on.**

 **And two, Ruby had started to distract me with a poor sketch of the teacher labeling it 'Professor Poop'.**

Qrow snorted before fist bumping Ruby.

 **I growled at Ruby for her childish antic while the rest of the team giggled at them.**

 **'What force decided that SHE is worthy of the Right to Rule Dragons?' I asked myself as Professor Port redirected our attention back to him.**

 **"The moral of this story, a true Huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise." Port said, I was watching Ruby as he said that and I grew angrier at each word as Ruby kept on being more and more childish.**

 **"So who among you believes themselves the embodiment of these traits." Port said.**

 **I immediately raised my hand, "I do sir." I said.**

Weiss sighed "No, no I actually don't believe that, especially back then."

A few people looked at her in shock "Woah, never thought I'd hear you admit it." Swift said in surprise.

 **"Well then let's find out." Port said turning to a caged Grimm, "Step forward and face your opponent."**

 **I quickly ran out of the room to go and quickly get changed into my combat attire and stood opposite of the caged Grimm.**

 **"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.**

 **"Fight well!" Blake called holding a team RWBY flag, where did she get that?.**

"Yeah, been meaning to ask that myself." Yang said as she looked at Blake.

Blake shrugged "I kind of just... had it on hand." even she didn't know where she got it from.

 **"Yeah represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.**

 **I glared at Ruby, "Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" I scolded.**

 **"Oh, sorry." Ruby said.**

 **'It's just one Grimm, and there's a teacher here, I doubt it should be too hard, and I can't show off that Dragoon form.' I thought.**

 **"Alright, let the match,begin." Port said breaking the lock on the cage to release a Boarbatusk Grimm which charged me.**

Everyone looked on in surprise as the screen seemingly melted and spun on itself as battle music started to play, with the image coming back up moments later, showing a closer view of Weiss, with her character model being better detailed, followed by a close up shot of the grimm, and finally some kind of battle menu appearing at the bottom of the screen.

"What the heck?" Nora summed up everyone's thoughts.

"Just a little thing I added in to make it more accurate to the game, but we won't playing this, so let me just make it auto-battle." Swift said before he pressed a button on the controller and the word AUTO appeared in the corner of the screen before disappearing.

 **I dodged to the side and landed a blow to the Grimm's side as I did so, but Myrtenaster bounced off the bone armor.**

 **"Hah hah, wasn't expecting that were you." Port said.**

 **"Hang in there Weiss." Ruby called.**

 **I charged the Boarbatusk head on only to get Myrtenaster stuck in between it's tusks, 'Stupid, what a stupid mistake.' I scolded myself when I realized what I just did.**

"You were a beginner Weiss, even I've made mistakes." Winter said as she put a hand on Weiss' shoulder, making the younger girl smile a bit in thanks.

 **"A bold new approach, I like it!" Port called out.**

 **"Come on Weiss show 'em who's boss." Ruby called out.**

 **I looked over at Ruby with the intent of scolding her, but I was taken advantage of by the Grimm and disarmed me and knocked me down to boot.**

 **"Ho ho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked.**

 **I looked up and managed to dodge the charging Boarbatusk, giving me time to retrieve my weapon.**

 **"Weiss, go for it's belly, there's no armor underneath it!" Ruby called.**

 **"Stop telling me what to do!" I snapped, causing Ruby to shrink back into her seat.**

"I'm really sorry for how I acted Ruby." Weiss said to the red themed girl.

"Don't worry Weiss, it's already been forgiven a while ago." Ruby said with a smile, which made Weiss smile as well.

 **I returned my attention to the Boarbatusk as it curled up and began rolling at me, I set up a Glyph in front of me and managed to deflect the Grimm, knocking it on it's back, then I used another Glyph to propel myself toward the Grimm and finished it off.**

The group then saw the screen dim, before it went back to how it was before the fight started.

"So, that'll happen for every fight?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It should." Swift answered.

"I believe their were some exceptions, but we'll have to check." Xander added.

 **"Bravo, bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Port said. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant."**

 **I left the classroom still feeling rather mad, "Weiss, what's wrong with you why are you being-" Ruby started.**

 **"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!?" I snapped, "You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance."**

 **"What did I do?" Ruby asked.**

 **"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position, back at the forest you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so." I ranted.**

 **"Weiss, where's this coming from, what happened to all the talk about working together and acting as a team?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Not a team lead by you, I studied, and trained, and quite frankly I deserved better." I said walking off, "Ozpin made a mistake, and I have no possible idea on how you could have been chosen to rule Dragons."**

Weiss hung her head in shame after that scene, before she felt someone pat her back, making her look up to surprisingly see Jaune.

"We all make mistakes Weiss, what's important is realising them and trying to fix them." he said, getting a few people to look at him in surprise for the wise words.

It took a few moments before Weiss nodded with a smile "Thank you."

 **[]**

 **I marched up to the roof where I ended up meeting Professor Port.**

 **"Professor Port." I said a little surprised to see him here.**

 **"Ah Miss Schnee, to what do I owe this fine pleasure." Port asked.**

 **"I… I enjoyed your lecture." I said nervously, and still upset with Ruby.**

"I actually didn't." Weiss said idly, getting a few snorts.

 **"Of course you did child you have the blood of a true Huntress in you." Port said.**

 **"You really think so?" I asked happily.**

 **"Most surely." Port said, "Hmm, something's troubling you."**

 **"Yes sir." I said sadly.**

 **"Dear girl confess to me your strife." Port said.**

"God he sounds so weird... doesn't help that I think he tried hitting on me once." Yang said, making Tai stand up in anger.

"He WHAT?!" he shouted out in rage.

"Taiyang, if you could calm down, we'll deal with that later, ok?" Swift said as he looked at the man dryly, who reluctantly sat down after a few moments.

 **"Well… I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY." I said.**

 **Professor Port was silent for a few moments before "That preposterous." Port said shocking me.**

 **"Excuse me!?" I asked.**

 **"I have believe Professor Ozpin for many years and that man has never once lead me astray." Port said.**

 **"So you would blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" I asked.**

 **"With all do respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Port said.**

"You've been fixing your attitude at least." Blake said, making Weiss nod.

 **"How dare you." I said irked by what he just said.**

 **"My point exactly." Port said, "I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."**

 **"That's not even remotely true, well not entirely true." I said.**

 **"So the outcome did not fall in your favor, do you really believe that acting in such a manner will cause those in power to reconsider their decisions?" Port asked.**

"Here's a tip, it won't." Qrow said mockingly.

"Yes, because you obviously know what you're talking about." Raven said sarcatiscally.

"He probably knows more than you do, granny." Swift said with a smirk as Raven glared at him.

"The fuck did you just say?!" she shouted at him while Qrow was holding back a laugh.

"Hey, you're the one with wrinkles." Swift said with a shrug.

"If I had my sword I would kill you!" She roared out.

"You could try, but you'd end up like all the others who did." Swift added as he leaned on an arm and Xander shook his head in amusement.

His little brother loved to piss people off.

 **I didn't have a reply.**

 **"So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." Professor Port said as he began to leave.**

 **"Oh yes I almost forgot, at Six P.M. after classes you and the rest of Team RWBY need to head to the training arena. Professor Ozpin, along with Me, Goodwitch and Oobleck would like for the four of you to begin training those Dragoon forms you all have." Professor Port said.**

 ***Ruby's P.O.V. - 6 P.M.***

 **Me, Yang, and Blake walked into the training room where Weiss was waiting for us.**

 **Weiss walked up to me, "Ruby, I've had some time to think about thing and… I think you have what it takes to be a good leader, just know that I am going to be the best teammate you ever have." Weiss said causing me to smile.**

 **"Thanks Weiss." I said giving her a hug.**

Ruby rushed over to give Weiss a quick hug before going back to the book, making the white themed girl smile.

 **"I'm glad the four of you could make it." Ozpin said walking up to us, "We need to see just what these Dragoon forms are capable of, and you need to get used to using those forms."**

 **I noticed Oobleck and Port sitting in the stands and Goodwitch standing just off the side of the arena with several metal training dummies.**

 **"Who wants to go first?" I asked looking at my teammates.**

 **"Can I go first?" Yang asked raising her hand.**

 **"Okay then go on ahead." I said.**

 **Yang walked onto the stage and stood opposite of the first dummy, "Begin whenever you feel ready." Goodwitch said.**

Thy all watched as the screen transitioned to the battle again, except it seemed to jump right into a battle cinematic.

 **Yang crossed her arms then just as quickly uncrossed them leaving the glowing Dragoon Spirit hovering just over her heart.**

 **"Hraah!" Yang shouted as the stone grew brights and a thin layer flames engulfed her. I'll admit I panicked at first, then I notice the flames then became her Dragoon armor and then extended out to create the Wing.**

 **"Hah!" Yang shouted casting away any remaining flames.**

"Well... that was... a thing." Jaune said slowly.

"I feel like we just watched something out of Power Rangers." Ruby said.

"So cheesy and weird?" Nora asked, making Ruby nod.

 **"Flashy, but then again such a thing could distract your opponent if they linger to try to figure out what you're doing. Now Miss Xiao Long attack the dummy." Goodwitch instructed.**

 **Yang used her wings to lift her just a bit off the ground before she flew toward the dummy and punched it, then she punched it from the left and flew off to the left as to get out of 'retaliation' range, then she flew back in for another punch, followed by an uppercut that Yang followed into the air before looking down on the dummy before cocking her fist back then slamming back down into the dummy causing an explosion of red energy.**

Yang whisteled when she saw that "Now that is awesome."

 **"Astounding." Professor Port said.**

 **"Hang on a second guys, I… I feel like the Dragoon Spirit is telling me something." Yang said closing her eyes.**

 **Yang, "Who was still hovering off the ground lifted herself up higher as red energy pillared up below her and a trio of rings surrounded her before they all expelled away from her.**

 **Yang shot up into the air and opened her arms to show the Dragoon Spirit imbedded in the armor, and then flames began to appear and condense in front of her, "Flaaaame…" Yang said as the condensing flames gave a small burst revealing it had formed a single sphere of stone-like fires.**

 **"Shot!" Yang shouted punching the flame stone and sent it speeding to the dummy and exploded on impact, though the range of the explosion wasn't very far.**

"Explosions!" Nora shouted happily.

 **Yang landed after she did that and dispelled her armor.**

 **"Incredible, the Dragoon armor seems to be capable of using actual magic, not Dust, to create powerful attack of a certain element." Oobleck said staring at what little remained of the dummy.**

 **"I'm going next." I said stepping onto the arena unfolding Crescent Rose as Glynda set up another dummy.**

 ***Yang P.O.V.***

 **Ruby's Dragoon Spirit began to glow over her heart as she spun Crescent Rose in front of her, causing a small tornado of Green wind to surround her and was dispelled from a quick flap of her new wings as she hovered there.**

"You know, this is something I can enjoy watching." Tai said with a smile as he leaned into his seat.

"Your daughters training?" Swift asked, making Tai nod, and Ruby and Yang grin.

 **Ruby flew in toward the dummy using her Semblance to boost her speed and appeared suddenly in front of it as she slashed past it, then spun on the pole of her scythe to pull her back in front of it and chaining another slash that spun into a fourth slash that pulled her back before dashed forward for a final slash that released a burst of Green energy as the tip of Crescent Rose touched the enemy.**

 **Ruby quickly pulled back to her original position before closing her eyes, Green energy began to pillar up below her as a trio of green rings appeared then expelled.**

 **Ruby spun Crescent Rose over her head as wind energy was gathered into her wings, "Wing Blaster!" She called second before the energy turned her wings into the same energy and coated her body in a bullet shape of green energy and she charged toward the dummy and impacted the ground to create an explosion of energy that engulfed a large area.**

"Awesome!" Ruby said happily.

 **Ruby seemed to teleport away from the impact site and reverted back to her normal self.**

 ***Ruby P.O.V***

 **"You next Weiss." I said.**

 **"Alright then, let's see what my Dragoon form can do." Weiss said stepping into the arena with a replaced dummy.**

 **Weiss's Dragoon Spirit glowed over her heart and impaled Myrtenaster into the ground, causing a cocoon of ice to form around her, a blue glow appeared seconds later and the cocoon shattered to reveal Weiss in her Dragoon armor.**

 **Weiss locked onto the dummy before gliding toward it and stabbing once before backing off, then rushed in for two slashes before backing off again, then going in again to slash once then went over the dummy and then she dove back down toward it and released a blast of blue energy upon landing the last strike.**

 **Weiss floated down in front of the dummy before the same energies that signified the use of magic appeared around he before it was dispelled.**

 **A ring of ice shard began circling Weiss who lifted her arm into the air, "Freezing Ring." Weiss said pointing at the dummy. The shards flew past Weiss and began circling the dummy while pelting it, the ground under the dummy began to freeze seconds before the ice shards slammed into the dummy to create a giant crystal of ice that shattered seconds later.**

Yang opened her mouth to do a pun but was cut off by Weiss who slapped a hand over her mouth "No, we already know what you're gonna say, so don't."

Yang frowned "Well you're no fun."

 **Weiss reverted back to her normal self and walked back up to us.**

 **"Your turn Blake." Yang said as Blake stood up and stepped in front of the fourth dummy.**

 **"Huuuu" Blake said leaning back as bolts of darkness began to emerge from her Dragoon Spirit and soon enveloped her in a deep violet energy, then her silhouette appeared white amidst the darkness before the whole sphere went white and vanished revealing Blake in her Dragoon armor.**

"Oum those scenes are both awesome and funny at the same time." Yang said as she laughed a bit.

 **Blake held Gambol Shroud and its sheath and flew at the dummy before slashing with the sheathe, then the blade, then both in an upward X, chained with a kick that sent her into the air before slamming back down with both weapons to create a blast of dark energy.**

 **Blake closed her eyes before she suddenly spoke out, "Professor Port, do you have any other Grimm caged?" Blake asked.**

"Why would you need a live grimm?" Ruby asked before going back to read.

 **Port was gone and back with a caged Beowolf that he replaced the dummy with.**

 **The Beowolf broke free and howled as Blake began to cast her spell.**

 **Blake flew into the air, confusing the Beowolf as to how she could fly, "Astral Drain!" Blake shouted before she made a front flip and threw her katana at the Grimm.**

 **The blade flew through the air and before it hit the Beowolf, the blade just… stopped, nothing was holding there, the Gambol Shroud then began to drain something from the Grimm in a purple glow, the energy then shot out of the blade and into Blake.**

 **The Beowolf looked like it was struggling to break free from an invisible hold.**

 **"Haaah." Blake called and the energy drained burst from Blake and into the ground behind he as she lowered herself into the warm light.**

 **Gambol then removed itself from whatever force held it there and flew back perfectly into Blake's hand as the Beowolf fell over dead.**

"The hell?" Yang muttered in confusion.

 **"What was that!?" Yang called out as Blake reverted and walked up to the rest of us, "Astral Drain, it drains the lifeforce or Aura of the target and uses it to heal a group of allies." Blake said.**

 **"Remarkable, I can only imagine what power you'll gain once you master those forms." Oobleck said.**

 **"Actually Doctor Oobleck, once these girls master their Dragoon form they can effectively summon a Dragon to attack their foes, though it really only sticks around for a single attack." Ozpin said holding up the journal left by Dart.**

Ruby actually dropped the book after reading that part.

"Summoning... dragons..." Weiss whispered.

"That... That's so fucking awesome!" Yang shouted after a few moments, with Ruby and Nora shouting in agreement.

 **"I think we should probably get some sleep before something else happens today." I said.**

 **Everyone gave a nod of agreement.**

"Oh man that was so awesome at the end!" Ruby said in excitement.

"When we will we getto summon those dragons?" Yang asked.

"Hell if I know, probably a while into the story." Swift said with a shrug as Ruby passed the book to Weiss.

* * *

 **And here you go people.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, welcome back to the Reading of the RWBY Dragoons.**

 **Not much to say today.**

 **So let's start this up.**

* * *

Weiss opened the book, curious as to what would happen next.

 ***Chapter 3***

 ***Ruby's P.O.V.***

 **We were in Glynda's combat class and Cardin had just beaten Jaune and Glynda had declared Cardin the winner and informed Jaune to keep a better eye on his Aura levels, then she called class to an end, much to my dissapointment.**

Jaune hung his head in embarassement at that part, while some of the others winced in reminder, or in Pyrrha's case, frowned as she pat his back reassuringly.

 **I really wanted to kick Cardin's ass in my Dragoon form, but Professor Goodwitch banned me and my team from using them during class.**

 **Speaking of the Dragoon's, me and the rest of the team decided to get a few pieces of armor that sit over our hearts so we don't have to keep pulling out the Dragoon Spirits and bringing them to our hearts every time we need to use them, and we normally keep them hidden under our clothes.**

"A good idea." Weiss said with a nod.

 **[]**

 **"So there we were, in the middle of the night." Nora said as we ate lunch**

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose when that part was read.

Great, this again.

 **"It was day." Ren stated**

 **"We were surrounded by Ursi." Nora said**

 **"They were Beowolves." Ren said**

 **"Dozens of them!" Nora shouted**

 **"There were two." Ren corrected**

 **"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora declared.**

 **"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said.**

"Betcha it was un- _bear_ -able." Swift said with a chuckle, making Yang and Tai laugh, while everybody else groaned. (save for Xander who palmed his forehead, wondering if it was too late to hand this job over to Ryoma)

 **I looked over to see Jaune was a little depressed, "Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"Huh, oh, yeah why?" Jaune asked.**

 **"It's just that you seem a little… not okay." I said.**

 **"Guys I'm fine, seriously, look." Jaune said giving a painfully fake smile as well as a nervous chuckle.**

"Kid, why did you even try?" Qrow asked, honestly curious.

Jaune fidgeted slightly "I didn't want to worry anyone about me." he said with a sigh after a few moments.

 **I looked over to see team CRDL laughing at a faunus girl with bunny ears, honestly it saddened me that someone like him was allowed into Beacon.**

"Betcha Oz was scrapping the bottom of the barrel when he grabbed them just to fill the quota for the amount of students." Qrow said with a snort, making a few people laugh, or in Raven's case, smirk.

 **"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said.**

 **"Who Cardin Winchester, nah, he just likes to mess around you know, practical jokes." Jaune said.**

 **"He's a bully."I said.**

 **"Please, name one time he's bullied me." Jaune said.**

 **"He knocked your books to the ground." I said**

 **"Activated your shield going through a door." Ren said**

 **"He threw you into a locker and launched it." Yang said.**

Jaune sighed "I'm really an idiot sometimes."

Weiss would have sarcastically said 'Sometimes?' but a pre-emptive glare from Pyrrha shut her up.

 **"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said.**

 **"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said, "Oh, we'll break his legs!" Nora declared.**

 **"Guys it's fine really it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said**

"You do have a point there." Blake said idly.

 **"Oww that hurts!" a woman called out, I looked over to see Cardin was pulling on the rabbit Faunus' ear.**

 **"See I told you it was real." Cardin said as the girl pulled away and went over to the rest of her team.**

 **"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said.**

 **"I really wish we could do** ** _that_** **, during combat class, though I'd probably only do so against Cardin." I said.**

 **"What do you mean by** ** _that_** **?" Jaune asked.**

 **I quickly called the rest of my team for a huddle, "Should we tell them about it?" I asked.**

 **"I don't know, I mean sure they're our friends but… I'm not sure if I could trust Nora with that kind of secret." Weiss said.**

"What?! Come on, I can totally be trusted with a secret, Ren has told me plenty, and I've never blabbed about them." Nora said proudly, with Ren nodding to confirm she was telling the truth.

 **"Remember that passage Doctor Oobleck discovered? Fate draws Dragoon's to one another. I wouldn't be too surprised if at least one of them was a Dragoon." Blake said.**

 **"I think we can tell them, no more just yet, okay?" Yang offered.**

 **"Agreed." Blake and I said, Weiss just nodded in resignation.**

 **"Okay, come over to the training room after classes are over okay, we'll show you there." I said.**

 **"Why can't you just tell us now!" Nora pleaded.**

 **"Because it's honestly easier to simply show you." Blake said as lunch ended.**

"Yeah, I guess it would be easier to just do a demonstration." Jaune said idly.

 **[]**

 **Dr. Oobleck was always a little hard to follow, mainly due to how fast he talked. I managed to catch that today's lesson was about the Faunus war, "Now have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck asked.**

 **I saw the hands of every Faunus in the class go up.**

 **"Dreadful simply dreadful, remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." Oobleck said "Now who among you knows what many theorists believe to the turning point in the war?"**

 **Weiss threw up her hand, "The battle at Fort Castle." Weiss said.**

"God that name is redundant." Swift said idly, and a few people nodded.

 **"Precisely, and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had?" Oobleck asked as Cardin woke up a sleeping Jaune, who accidentally raised his hand.**

"Well I don't blame you for being asleep kid." Tai said with a shrug, even he'd fallen asleep in history at one point or another.

 **"Mr. Arc finally contributing to class, excellent, excellent, what is the answer?" Oobleck asked.**

 **"Uh…" Jaune said as he glanced over at Pyrrha, who made a binocular shape around her eyes, "Uhh, Binoculars." Jaune said with confidence, only for the class to laugh at his attempt.**

"I suppose it did look like I was making Binoculars." Pyrrha said with a slightly embarassed smile.

 **"Very funny Mr. Arc." Dr. Oobleck said.**

 **"Mr. Winchester, do you have the answer?" Oobleck said, "Well it's a lot easier to train an animal than a person." Cardin said.**

"Clearly he's never tried to tame a wild horse." Xander said dryly.

"Oh dear gods don't remind me." Swift said with a groan.

 **"You're not the most open minded individual are you Cardin?" Pyrrha said.**

 **"You got a problem?" Cardin shouted.**

 **"No I have the answer, the Faunus had near perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said.**

 **"Correct Miss Nikos, General Lagoon had planned to attack the Faunus in the middle of night and were caught unaware and he was promptly captured." Oobleck said.**

 **"Maybe if he had payed attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as a failure." Pyrrha said.**

Blake blinked "I'm pretty sure I'm the one who said that originally."

"Yeah, I think the author was going off his memories for some of the older chapters, so somethings might be slightly different than in your world." Swift explained. (Am I close Phoenix?)

 **"Why you-" Cardin growled getting up.**

 **"Sit down mister Winchester." Oobleck demanded, getting a chuckle from Jaune, but quieted him by getting in his face.**

 **"You and mister Arc will be spending some additional time at seven O'clock today, I would say immediately after class today, however I need to be somewhere after class today." Oobleck said.**

 **Jaune spend the rest of the class sulking, after the bell rang to signal the last class of the day over I signaled for team JNPR to wait in class until everyone is gone.**

 **"Mister Arc, why are you and the rest of your team still here?" Oobleck asked taking a sip of his coffee.**

"The General always mentions Headmaster Ozpin has a coffee addiction, but clearly Dr. Oobleck is worse." Winter said in amusement.

 **"That would be my fault Professor Oobleck-" I started.**

 **"Doctor Oobleck." Oobleck stressed.**

"Seriously hate it when he does that." Yang said with a sigh.

 **"We've been friend with Team JNPR since the first day of class and we felt we could trust them with our secret." I finished.**

 **Oobleck was silent for a moment.**

 **"Very well, I have noticed the amount of time you have spent together and I suppose it's fair enough. Now come along, I have some new information to discuss after your training session." Oobleck said leaving the room.**

 **"Your secret is extra training sessions?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Kinda but kinda not." Yang said.**

"It's way cooler than just that." Nora said with a grin.

 **"You'll see what we mean." I said leading everyone out of the room to follow Doctor Oobleck.**

 **[]**

 **When we arrived at the training room we spent a good couple of minutes convincing Goodwitch to let team JNPR into our training session until Ozpin allowed them to come inside.**

 **"Alright girls step into the arena, we've managed to get our hands on some much more durable training dummies for you to practice on, Team JNPR please head into the stands, I'd recommend the ones in the back." Goodwitch said.**

"I feel like it won't make much of a difference." Raven muttered.

 **"Wonder what she meant by that?" Nora asked out loud.**

 **Me and the rest of the team took positions in front of the four training dummies and took on our Dragoon forms.**

 **"WHOA!" Nora exclaimed when she saw our Dragoon armor.**

 **"Okay Team RWBY, let's go!" I shouted as we flew toward the dummies**

 **[]**

 **"I can't believe this, these things are half destroyed, yet they're used in Atlesian military weapons testing." Goodwitch muttered looking at the dummies.**

"Well... those Dragoon Spirits are truly powerful then." Winter spoke.

 **"What… are… those!?" Nora said pulling me into her face.**

 **"Nora, let them go, please." Ren said, though he still had a look of awe.**

 **"That, team JNPR, would be the Dragoon armor." Ozpin said walking up to us.**

 **"Dragoon armor? Are these the same Dragoon's that are known as the incantations of Dragons from legends?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"Indeed they are Miss Nikos." Ozpin said.**

 **"Uh can someone please explain this all to me?" Jaune asked**

 **"Certainly Jaune, team JNPR please, I need your undivided attention for this." Oobleck said, then he gave the team a short rundown of all he knew about the Dragoons based on what Darts Journal gave.**

 **"Doctor Oobleck, you said you had something to tell us?" I asked.**

"Oh yeah he did say that." Ruby said idly.

 **"Ah yes, look at this drawing here." Oobleck said placing a drawing of an unusual looking sword on the table.**

 **It was a large red blade that had a backside similar to fire, it had a handle that appeared to look like an unusually shaped red dragon's head with a pair of green orbs on it. It kinda looked like a dragon breathing fire.**

 **"What is this?" Yang asked, all of my team and JNPR's were lost.**

 **"There were two incident that involved the Dragoons, first was the Dragon Campaign, the war between Humans and Wingly's, oddly enough the Wingly cared not for the Faunus, who had remained hidden during that time. Centuries later was the attempted return of the Wingly leader Meblu Frama, who had possessed the Dragoon who had killed him decades after his petrification spell wore off. But that is not what I want to talk about, during the Dragon Campaign the Wingly's created two weapons designed to kill Dragons, first was the Dragon Block Staff, which absorbs the power of a Dragoon and Dragon, effectively weakening them to the point even a civilian with little combat training is a threat to them. Fortunately the Dragon Block Staff was destroyed because it could not contain the Power of seven Dragoons and the Divine Dragon, which was on a rampage during the second Dragoon incident." Oobleck said.**

"Well, that's good for our others then." said Weiss.

 **"What about the other one?" I asked worried.**

 **"The Dragon Buster, legend say that this blade to cut through a Dragon's scales like it was nothing more than paper, plus when pitted against Dragoon armor, the armor proves about as defensive as an illusion of wearing armor. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, the Dragon Buster was lost after Melbu Frama was killed a second time, this time his spirit being destroyed as well. Dart's journal said the blade was hidden and he told no one save for his wife and the other Dragoons of it's resting place." Oobleck said.**

"Hopefully no one finds it then." Pyrrha said.

 **[]**

 **After our Dragoon training session I had a hard time falling asleep, a weapon exists that would make us extremely vulnerable in our armor.**

"It is kinda scary." Ruby said.

"You're right to be afraid, one of the dragoons was killed easily because of it." Xander said.

 **"Yes students the forest of Forever Fall is beautiful however we are not here to sight see, Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the tree's deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure you do not die while doing so." Glynda said as she stopped our walk through the forest.**

 **"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap, however this forest is full of the Creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates, we will rendezvous back here at four o'clock, have fun." Glynda said.**

 **We followed a path with ¾ of team JNPR following us, however Jaune was going with Cardin for some reason.**

"Why did you go with him?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's more like he was forcing me to go with him." Jaune said with his head down, hoping he wouldn't have to talk about his transcripts, which was somethign only his team knew about.

 **We spent a few minutes collecting sap from the tree's, though it took a lot longer that we hoped it would thanks to the fact Nora had drank a whole jar of sap.**

 **Then there was a roar from the forest.**

 **"Did you guys hear that?" Yang asked, followed by Cardin's teammates running past us in a hurry.**

 **"Ursa, Ursa." One of them cried as he was grabbed by Yang.**

 **"What, Where?" Yang asked.**

 **"Back there, it's got Cardin!" He cried**

 **"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped.**

 **"Yang, you and Blake go get Prof. Goodwitch." I said.**

 **"You two go with them, there could be more." Pyrrha said.**

 **Pyrrha, Weiss, and I ran down the path Cardin's teammates came from and saw Cardin was about to be clawed by the Ursa when Jaune ran in and blocked the swipe with his shield. Weiss was about to step in when Pyrrha stopped her.**

 **"Wait, Juane needs to do this." Pyrrha said.**

 **Jaune slashed the Ursa causing it to step back and roar, it tried to attack Jaune but he rolled out of the way, the Ursa made a follow up attack that Jaune also dodged, but the third attack connected with Jaune. Jaune quickly recovered and charged the Ursa again only for it to dodge and strike Jaune in the back. Jaune checked his scroll to determine his aura levels and charged one last time, raising his shield to block while also slashing, 'He won't make it, he's too slow!' I thought about to step in when Pyrrha stretched out her hand, there was a faint black glow around Jaune shield as it moved faster, allowing Jaune to block the attack while landing the killing blow on the Ursa, beheading it.**

Jaune blinked "Wait, hold on what?"

Pyrrha looked away slightly guilty "Well, I was making sure you didn't harm yourself while fighting it, only that once though."

Jaune looked down in thought before he mumbled "Then... you just made sure my shield blocked it and nothing else?"

Pyrrha nodded, a bit uncertain.

Jaune sighed "Well, that's ok." he then smiled "Because that means I still killed it on my own... mostly." he said with a smile, which made Pyrrha sigh in relief.

 **"Uh, what?" I asked.**

 **"How did you... " Weiss asked.**

 **"Well, Ruby has her speed, You have your glyphs, My Semblance is Polarity." Pyrrha said.**

 **"You can control poles." Ruby said.**

 **"No you dunce, it means she has control over Magnetism." Weiss said as Pyrrha walked away.**

"I think I need to get you a dictionnary." Weiss said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

 **"Wait where are you going?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Yeah we gotta tell them what happened." Ruby said.**

 **"We could... " Pyrrha started, "Or we could keep this our little secret."**

 **[]**

 **We met back up with Juane as we joined up with Glynda and the rest of our teams.**

 **"How you doing Jaune?" I asked.**

 **"I'm doing a lot better Rub- Aaah!" Jaune shouted as his leg seemed to fall through the ground.**

Jaune deadpanned "Really?"

"Don't worry, that kind of stuff happens to everyone, mostly with snow, but sometimes with those kinds of holes as well." Swift said to cheer back up Jaune, which worked as it made him smile slightly as he nodded.

 **"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"I'm fine, but it feels like there's a cavern down here." Jaune said as we pulled his leg free.**

 **Me and my team looked down the hole, oddly enough I felt… something down there, that's when there was another snap and a circle or bramble crumbled beneath us, we fell screaming.**

The adults were all worried for the girls when they fell, yes even Raven surprisingly, but she hid it rather well, save for a small twitch of her hand.

 **[]**

 **When we regain consciousness we noticed we were on a path made of a giant root, the place around us looked like the inside of dying rootwork.**

 **"Where are we?" Blake said getting up.**

 **That when my scroll began ringing, I picked it up seeing that it was Goodwitch who was calling.**

 **"Professor?" I asked.**

 **"Is everyone alright?" Goodwitch asked.**

 **"We're fine, but this place place looks like it been dead for years and still dying." I said taking a picture of the place and sending it to her, "I sent you a picture."**

"I'll say, I'm surprised that the Forever Fall can even live above it." Yang added.

 **"I'll run it by Doctor Oobleck, and see if he can find out something." Goodwitch said, "For now see if you can find a way you can walk or climb out, I rather not have the rest of the class find out about the Dragoon spirits just yet."**

 **"Got it." I said hanging up.**

 **"Look, a pool of spring water." Yang said pointing to a pool, more like puddle of crystal clear water.**

 **Blake bent down to take a sip of the water, "It's fresh, fresher than the water you'd get from a spring." Blake said pulling out a small flask to collect some.**

"It's always a good idea to have fresh water on you." Raven said with a nod.

 **We walked along the root path until we reached a large room, there appeared to be a wall of webbing but it had decomposed over time though was still plenty strong enough to climb, but that's not what had our attention.**

 **"What the hell is this?" Yang breathed looking at the massive insect husk dominating the room, and by massive I mean bigger that the Nevermore we faced during initiation.**

Everyone looked at the screen with wide eyes.

"What the heck is that?!" Nora said in shock.

"Give it a minute, the story will explain." Swift said, making Weiss start to read again.

 **I took a picture of the husk and sent it to Goodwitch, and called her.**

 **"Professor, do you know what that is?" I asked.**

 **"I'm not sure Miss Rose, I've sent it to Doctor Oobleck, maybe he know something." Glynda said, at that moment I received a call from Oobleck.**

 **"Hold on Professor, Oobleck's calling." I said picking up Oobleck call and setting it to speaker**

 **"Doc-" I started, but was quickly cut off.**

 **"Miss Rose you and your team have discovered something that was mentioned in Dart's journal, Feyrbrand's nest." Oobleck said.**

 **"Who's Feyrbrand?" Weiss asked.**

"It's a strange name." Ren said.

 **"Feyrbrand The Green Tusked Dragon, one of the Dragons to fight in the Dragon campaign, though he lacked the power of flight, he appeared later during the early point of Dart journey where he had to slay Feyrbrand." Oobleck said.**

 **"Wait, this is a Dragon's corpse?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I thought dragons were supposed to be scaly, have four legs, breath fire, and had massive fangs? Not look like giant mantises" Yang asked.**

"What other me said. That looks nothing like a dragon." Yang said in confusion, before she and everyone else heard a splash of water and turned to see a grey dragon with a featurless face and deer horns, along with the obvious wings and tail, and clawed hands as front paws, while the back paws looked like hooves.

Xander sighed "It seems my brother wanted to prove a point that not all dragons look the same... plus he's a water dragon."

"That's Swift?" Jaune asked in surprise, followed by the dragon nodding before turning back to human.

"So, you know, don't believe everything you read." Swift said with a shrug as he sat back down.

Weiss shook herself out of her shock, before she started to read again.

 **"Those are just fairy tales Miss Xiao Long, the actual dragons were extremely varied, the only one even remotely resemblant of the ones in fairy tales was the Divine Dragon. But the point is Feyrbrand right now, yes Feyrbrand did look like a giant mantis, however it was the servant of the original Wind Dragoon, and the it also served the second Dragoon of wind, who unfortunately have the Dragon used for foul intentions. One of the most dangerous things about Feyrbrand was it's breath, which was extremely toxic, though it had been claimed that the dragon could possibly hold back the poison, it did not do so during the second incident." Oobleck said.**

 **"Wow… thats deep, well we've found a way out we'll leave behind something for you to come and investigate yourself if you want to." I said.**

 **"Thank you miss Rose, however I'm not too sure if Feyrbrand Poison has cleared the area, if it hasn't you don't have anything to worry about, the poison is unable to affect Dragoons due to their natural connection to Dragons." Oobleck said hung up, I let out a sigh of relief when I heard that last part.**

Tai sighed in relief "Well, that's good then."

 **"Alright team, let's get out of here." I cheered and began climbing the webbing.**

Weiss closed the book afterwards.

"Well, that was pretty interesting." Yang said idly.

"If you think that's good, wait until you see the rest of the story." Swift said with a smirk as Blake grabbed the book next.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter!**

 **Hope you all like it everyone!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everybody!**

 **See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone, time for another chapter of Reading the RWBY Dragoons!**

 **And the girls are getting a bit of a present to boot.**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

Blake was about to start reading, until a knock was heard at the door.

"Who could that be?" Xander asked as he looked at the door.

"I think Phoenix sent over a delivery." Swift said as he snapped his fingers and the door opened, revealing a large golem that was made out of floating stones.

"What's that?" Yang asked in confusion.

"I am Reigner, Phoenix sent me to deliver these to you." the golem spoke as he handed small jewels to team RWBY.

"Are these?..." Blake asked with wide eyes as she trailed off, looking at the dark blue, almost black jewel in her hand.

"Artificial Dragoon spirits, Phoenix, the author of the story, made them for you as a present." Swift said as Reigner left the room, closing the door behind him.

"That's so awesome!" Ruby said as she stood up, ready to try out, before a rope of water grabbed her wrist, making her look at Swift who was holding a glowing blue book.

"Not in here please Ruby, and you can do it later when you get a break. Ok?" he asked as he stopped his spell, with Ruby nodding reluctantly as she sat back down.

Blake stored her Dragoon spirit in her pocket for now, as she picked the book back up and started reading.

 ***Chapter 4***

 ***Ruby's P.O.V.***

 **As per a request from Weiss the whole team was following her down the streets of Vale, where the whole city was preparing for the Vytal festival, "The Vytal festival, oh this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said rather cheerily.**

"Oh Oum not this again." Yang said with a groan.

"Is it really so wrong that I find the preparation so enjoyable?" Weiss asked in annoyance.

"It is when you make it so boring." Yang said in deadpan.

"Suddenly I'm glad we stayed at the dorms that day." Jaune said idly, his team nodding.

 **"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss, it's kinda weirding me out." I said.**

 **"How could you not smile, a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world, there will be dances, parades, a tournament, oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking." Weiss said.**

"Oh god shoot me now." Qrow muttered with a groan.

"Oh stop whining, I for one agree with her." Winter said with a huff.

 **"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said.**

 **"Quiet you." Weiss said.**

 **"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid dock's?" Yang asked.**

 **"Ugh they smell like fish." I said covering my nose.**

"Well, the waters surrounding the docks are usually filled with fish Ruby." Tai said with a laugh as Ruby blushed a bit in embarassement.

 **"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel as if it my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said.**

 **"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said.**

"Obviously." "It makes sense." "She would." came from Raven, Ren and Ruby, while Weiss looked very much offended.

 **"Ugh you can't prove that." Weiss retorted.**

 **"Man I really wish we could use our Dragoon forms during the tournament, we'd be guaranteed to win!" I getting really excited.**

The girls couldn't help but look down at their own Dragoon spirits "Well, professor Ozpin doesn't know about them..." Weiss started as she gained a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Nope, you're only using them unless it's absolutely needed, or for training, or else I'm taking them away." Swift said as he looked at them seriously, making the girls slump forward at being denied.

 **"I know Rubes, I want to pull that out myself and decimate the opposition. But we have to keep them a secret unless a dire situation forces us to use them in public, or when we're alone." Yang said.**

 **"I know…" I said dejectedly before looking in another direction, "Whoa."**

 **I had looked over to a shop that had been broken into, naturally I went over to see what exactly happened.**

 **"What happened here?" I asked.**

"Torchwick happened." Swift said, making Ruby shout "Called it!"

 **"Robbery, second Dust shop to be hit this week." The investigator replied.**

 **"That's terrible." Yang said.**

 **"They left all the money again." a second Investigator noted.**

 **"It doesn't make a lick of sense, who needs that much Dust?" The first Investigator asked.**

 **"I don't know, an army?" the second Investigator said.**

 **"You thinking it was the White Fang?" The first Investigator asked.**

"They helped too." Swift added, making Blake sigh.

 **"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second investigator said.**

 **"Hmmp, the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said,.**

"Oh god here we go again." Ruby said with a groan, Yang facepalming as well.

 **"What's your problem?" Blake asked.**

 **"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss retorted.**

 **"The White Fang is hardly a group of psychopaths, they're a group of misguided Faunus." Blake replied.**

 **"Misguided? The want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss said.**

 **"So then they're very misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said.**

The others turned to Swift and Xander, Xander being the one who noticed the stares and directing his brother's attention to them "What?"

"You know why don't you?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah." Swift said basically.

"Are you going to tell us? Because this might actually help us out to stop the bad guys." Nora said.

Swift tapped his chin in thought "Not right now, later, I want a few things to come up first, is that acceptable?"

The others thought it over before nodding and going back to the story.

 **"It might be that Torchwick guy, they never caught him. Oh I so wanna use** ** _that_** **on him next time I see him." I said.**

 **"Well that doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said.**

 **"That's not necessarily true." Yang said.**

 **"Hey stop that Faunus!" A man called, we all ran over to the docks to observe the scene.**

Blake sighed "Great going Sun." she muttered, since Sun's timing couldn't have been worse.

 **A Faunus with a monkey tail was being chased by two crew members before he jumped off and onto the docks themselves and then he leapt onto a lamppost and hung upside down from it.**

 **"You no good stowaway!" a crewman shouted.**

 **"Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway!" The Monkey Faunus called back.**

"While the reasoning is true, he still shouldn't have done that." Xander said, with Weiss and Winter agreeing with him.

 **That's when the two investigator showed up, one of them threw a stone halfheartedly to get the Faunus' attention.**

 **"Hey, get down from there this instant." An Investigator said, only to receive a banana peel in his face. The monkey Faunus laughed as he ran off in our direction, winking at Blake as he passed us.**

Yang snuck a glance at Blake, internally sighing in relief when she saw no reaction from Sun's wink.

 **"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said.**

 **"Quick we have to observe him!" Weiss shouted as she ran off with us following. We chased the Faunus until Weiss ended up running into an orange haired girl.**

"Penny!" Ruby said happily.

 **"No he got away!" Weiss cried.**

 **"Uhh, Weiss." Yang said pointing to the girl, causing Weiss to shout and jump off.**

 **"Salutations!" The girl said way too cheerily.**

 **"Umm, hello." Weiss said.**

 **"Uh are you… okay?" Yang asked.**

 **"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking." The girl said with an unchanged amount of cheer in her voice, we all glanced around at one another.**

 **"Do you... want to get up?" Yang asked.**

 **"Yes." The girl said as she flipped herself upright, then she turned to us causing us to take a step back.**

 **"My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you." Penny said.**

 **"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." I said.**

 **"I'm Weiss." Weiss said.**

 **"Blake." Blake said.**

 **"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, Blake proceeded to hit Yang, "Oh I'm Yang." She corrected.**

"Normally I'd scold you for that, but I can't help but wonder the same thing." Taiyang said.

 **"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.**

 **"You already said that." Weiss said.**

 **"So I did." Penny said.**

 **"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said as we turned to leave.**

 **"Take care friend." I said as we left.**

 **"She was weird." Yang said.**

 **"Now where did that Faunus riffraff run off to." Weiss said only for all of us to freeze upon seeing Penny right in front of us.**

Everyone blinked in surprise "How the heck did she do that?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Hell if I know." Swift muttered plainly, although honestly he blamed anime logic.

 **"What did you call me?" Penny asked.**

 **"Oh I'm really sorry I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang said as Weiss tried to figure out how Penny got in front of us.**

 **"No not you," Penny said moving past all of us and in front of me.**

 **"You." Penny said.**

 **"Me?" I asked in surprise, then began to stammer trying to collect my thoughts.**

 **"You called me friend, am I really your friend?" Penny asked.**

 **"Umm." I said glancing at Weiss, Blake, and Yang were waving the hands in a no fashion.**

"You could tell we were saying no?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Ruby answered.

"Then why did you still agree to be friends with her?" Yang asked.

"Because she looked lonely." Ruby said with a smile.

 **"Yeah sure, why not?" I said causing the girls to fall over.**

 **"Sensational, we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said enthusiastically.**

 **"Is this what it was like when you met me?" I asked Weiss.**

 **"No she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said.**

 **"So what are you doing here in Vale?" Yang asked.**

 **"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny said.**

 **"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I'm combat ready." Penny said.**

"She definetly is." Ruby said, remembering the freaking laser beam that Penny had fired at the docks.

 **"Forgive me but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.**

 **"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said.**

 **"It's a combat skirt." Weiss retorted.**

 **I sped right next to Weiss, "Yeah." I said as she gave me a high five.**

"Heck yeah!" Ruby said as she did the same thing, Weiss high-fiving her again.

 **"Wait a minute if you're fighting in the tournament then does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Weiss asked.**

 **"The who?" Penny asked.**

 **"The monkey Faunus we we're following when Weiss ran into you." I said.**

 **"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked.**

"Here comes the train wreck." Qrow said, making Weiss and Blake groan as they watched the scene.

 **"Huh?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!" Blake said.**

 **"Oh I'm sorry, would you like for me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss retorted.**

 **"Stop it!" Blake shouted.**

 **"Stop what, he clearly broke the law, give him time and he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." Weiss said.**

 **"You ignorant little brat!" Blake shouted and walked off, Weiss followed her, not wanting to drop the argument.**

 **"You think the previous Dragoons had to deal with this?" I asked my sister.**

 **"Probably, I mean Dart did learn Rose was the black Monster eventually, that was bound to cause some strife." Yang said.**

 **"Yeah but that was a legitimate reason, I don't know why Weiss is so upset about Faunus in general." I said.**

Weiss frowned "Not the Faunus in general... just the White Fang. I'm still not proud of who I was back then."

"At least you acknowledge you've gotten better." Swift assured her with a smile, making Weiss nod as she smiled a bit.

 **[]**

 **We returned to the dorm that night and noticed Blake and Weiss were still arguing.**

 **"I don't see why this is such a problem." Weiss said.**

 **"That is the problem." Blake snapped.**

 **"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity don't you, the White Fang are pure evil." Weiss said.**

 **"There is no such thing as pure evil, why do you think the White Fang hates humanity so much, it's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake snapped.**

"I've seen pure evil before, and trust me, it's way worse than the White Fang." Swift said with a sigh.

"How bad?" Raven found herself asking.

Swift growled a bit "Using the dead as their own soldiers."

"People can do that?" Ruby asked, slightly afraid.

"Not anymore... not since we won." Swift said as he smiled, with Cander nodding with his own smile.

"I'm guessing it's something personal?" Blake asked, receiving a nod from the brothers before she went back to reading.

 **"People like me?" Weiss retorted.**

 **"You're discriminatory!" Blake shouted.**

 **"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted.**

 **"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War as in actual bloodshed, my grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust stolen, and every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss said.**

 **"Weiss I-" I started.**

 **"NO! You want to know why I despise the White Fang, it's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves and murders!" Weiss shouted.**

"Here it comes." Blake muttered to herself.

 **"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted.**

 **Blake soon realized just what she said, and after being stunned by the fact she just revealed her secret she ran out the door.**

 **"Blake wait! Come back!" I shouted.**

 **"Serves her right." Weiss said.**

Blake couldn't help herself and glared slightly at Weiss, making the girl flinch.

 **I turned around with the intent of snapping at her but before I could my scroll went off.**

 **"Please don't let it be a teacher." I prayed answering it.**

 **"Miss Rose I apologize for calling you a such a hour but I have uncovered some information you might want to hear, come to my classroom as soon as you're decent." Oobleck said very quickly before hanging up.**

 **"Oh great, Professor Oobleck wants to see us right now." I groaned.**

 **"We better go, hopefully we can explain why Blake isn't here." Yang said.**

 **I looked at Weiss as we left the room, "This isn't over Weiss, we need to have a serious talk." I said.**

"Did you?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah we did." Yang said simply, while Weiss looked down, not wanting to look at how idiotic her other was being.

 **[]**

 **"Girls where is Miss Belladonna." Oobleck said sternly as we walked up to him.**

 **Crud.**

 **"Well you see… Weiss and Blake kinda had an argument about Faunus and the White Fang and it spiraled out of control and Blake kinda let it slip that she was once White Fang." I said very quickly.**

 **"I see… Miss Belladonna was likely a deserter of the White Fang when they went from peaceful organization to terrorist organization." Oobleck said.**

 **"Why would the Dragoon Spirit choose to serve a 'Former' White Fang Faunus?" Weiss said.**

 **"I do not know, The Dragoon Spirits tend not to follow any specific pattern really, they're former master's have included, throughout all time, as far as my research has proven, Several humans, A Gigantos, Two Winglies, and a Half Mermaid, in fact three former Dragoons opposed Dart and his friends." Oobleck said.**

 **"Wait a minute, A Half-mermaid was a Dragoon, does that mean Mermaids are actually REAL!" I exclaimed.**

The mood was lifted as Ruby became excited at the thought, looking at Swift "Are they?"

"Mermaids? Yeah, they're real, I've even met some." he said, making Ruby grin happily.

 **"Possibly Miss Rose though with the Grimm they have either gone extinct or are in hiding. Although I wouldn't be surprised if many people that specializes primarily in Water Dust had Mermaid blood in them." Oobleck said.**

 **"So does that mean the Dragoon spirits have a mind of their own?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Possibly, I cannot say. However Miss Schnee, the way you have suddenly just denounced Blake, as well as the White Fang, and perhaps all Faunus very closely mimics how the Winglies treated Humans. With Hatred." Oobleck said.**

"That feels important somehow." Pyrrha said in thought, glancing at Weiss.

 **"Um Professor Oobleck what are the Winglies exactly." Yang asked.**

 **"The Winglies are a race of beings that look almost exactly like humans save for their concealable wings of light, just as Miss Schnee told you once. What you probably didn't know was that the moment they achieved civilization they enslaved Humans, and were only defeated because of the Dragoons. After the Dragon campaign they were thought to have gone extinct, but in truth they only went into hiding. And it's Doctor Oobleck Miss Xiao Long."**

 **Weiss was speechless at the mention of what the Winglies did and she seemed saddened, "I… I guess I'm not any better than the Winglies if I didn't bother to listen to Blake's side of the story." Weiss said.**

"No, no I'm not." Weiss muttered to herself, although Blake heard her and sighed, deciding to ease up on her.

 **"I can't speak for you on that Miss Schnee, but I have learned that the while Humans had Dragons and Dragoons, Winglies had something other than two Dragon killing weapons to fight back with, I haven't figured out what yet!" Oobleck said, getting rather loud near the end as he gripped his head in anger.**

 **Oobleck calmed down after a minute, "My apology's girls, I just can't stand the fact I can't find out anything about what the Winglies used against the Human in the Dragon Campaign, I want to find out so I can protect you from it once it's found. You girls can go back to your dorm for the night. I suggest you start looking for your missing Dragoon tomorrow morning." Oobleck said.**

 **"Yes sir, goodnight." I said as we left.**

"So, that basically went the same." yang said as Blake handed her the book.

"I wonder how it would've went if we'd been there?" Jaune asked.

"You know that's actually a good question." Swift muttered with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

 **And here we go!**

 **Yeah, Phoenix sent over Dragoon Spirits as presents for the girls.**

 **The others will get their's eventually as well.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright, finally getting to this!**

 **It would've been up yesterday, but I finished THOR pretty late into the night... or early into the morning, depending on how you look at it.**

 **Anyway! Let's go!**

* * *

Yang opened the book back up, wondering exactly what it was Blake did while she had left that day.

 ***Chapter 5***

 ***Blake's P.O.V.***

 **"So what do you want to know?" I asked the monkey Faunus from yesterday, Who's name I learned to be Sun.**

 **"Finally she speaks!" Sun exclaimed, "For two days all you've given me is small talk and weird looks." Sun said.**

 **I glared at him.**

 **"Yeah, like that." Sun said.**

"He's really an idiot sometimes." Blake said with a sigh.

 **"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" I asked, knowing the answer already.**

 **"Of course, I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them." Sun said, "Stupid holier than thou creeps who use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." Sun finished taking a sip of his tea with his tail.**

Weiss blinked "Well, I always had been curious about his opinion. It's nice to know he doesn't like them."

"He's pretty blunt." Blake said with a nod.

 **"I was once a member of the White Fang." I said causing Sun to choke on his tea.**

 **"You were a memer of the White Fang!?" Sun asked in shock after he finished coughing.**

 **"That's right, I was a member for most of my life actually, you could say I was born into it. You can almost say I was born into it. Back then things were different, in the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus, of course even when promised equality the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate, Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, so the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people, and I was there. I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott, I actually thought we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful optimist. Then five years ago our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place, a new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protesting were being replaced with organized attacks, we were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo that used Faunus labor, and the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect, out of fear. So I left, I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress." I said, "So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."**

"Seriously, we had to be blind to not see past it." Yang said as she palmed her face.

"Yeah, plus it makes it look like you do have cat ears because of the shape it makes." Ruby said idly.

Blake realised she could have done better with her disguise.

 **"So have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.**

 **"I wanted to, but the way Weiss reacted, I ran away before I could." I said sadly.**

"I was horrible back then." Weiss said with a sigh.

 **I looked at Sun and decided that if I'm going to get his help I need to tell him about my Dragoon Spirit.**

 **"Sun let me ask you another thing, have you ever heard of the Legend of the Dragoons?" I asked.**

"Funny thing, that's the exact name of the game the dragoons came from." Swift said with a smirk.

"Seriously?" Jaune asked in interest.

In response, Xander lifted up the box for the game, making Jaune nod.

 **"The Dragoons? Yeah I've heard the legends, my mother spent years trying to prove them to be truth, but could never find any proof, I know that the Dragoons were seven warriors who had the power to control Dragons." Sun said.**

 **"The Right to Rule Dragons. Sun on my third day at Beacon me and my team found something, something that proves those legends to be true. Take a look." I said reaching into my shirt.**

 **With a small click I removed my Dragoon spirit from it's chestpiece and held it out to Sun, the nearly black jewel gleaming in my hand.**

 **"What is that?" Sun muttered taking the Spirit from my hand, the gleam faded the instant it left my hand, "Huh?"**

 **"Sun, that is a Dragoon Spirit, it's what allows the Dragoons from the legends to become the warriors they were. I only gleams like that it the hands of the one the Spirits chose as their masters." I said taking the jewel back.**

 **"So… does that mean the rest of your team are Dragoons?" Sun asked as I put the Spirit back in it's place.**

"Heck yeah we are!" Yang said with a fist pump.

Nora really wanted to say something, but shut up when a plate of pancakes was shoved in front of her courtesy of Swift.

 **"Yes, I am the Dragoon of Darkness, Ruby is the Dragoon of Wind, Yang's the Dragoon of Fire, and Weiss is the Dragoon of Water." I said.**

 ***Ruby P.O.V.***

 **"Blaaaake!" I cried out as our search for Blake had carried through the weekend and into Monday.**

 **"Blaaaake!" Yang called.**

 **"Blake! Where are you!" I called, "Weiss you're not helping."**

 **"Oh you know who might be able to help, the police." Weiss said.**

A few people stared dryly at Weiss who seemed to shrink in place.

 **"Weiss you know we can't do that." I said.**

 **"It was just an idea." Weiss said.**

 **"Yeah a bad one." Ruby said.**

 **"Weiss I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to conclusions." Yang said.**

 **"I think when we hear it you'll all realize I was right." Weiss said.**

"I wasn't." Weiss mumbled with her head down.

 **"Man it would be so much easier to find her if we could fly." I said taking a glance at my hidden Dragoon Spirit.**

 **"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." Penny said.**

 **Wait Penny? The three of us turned around with a jump "Ahh Penny where did you come from?" I said.**

"Where DID she come from?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"I still don't know that." Ruby said.

 **"Hey guys what are you up to?" Penny asked.**

 **"Umm." I said.**

 **"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang said.**

 **"Ohh you mean the Faunus girl." Penny said, everyone was silent for a moment.**

 **"How did you know that?" I asked.**

 **"Uhh, the cat ears." Penny said.**

 **"What cat ears she wears a… bow." Yang said. There was a rather large gap of silence and even a tumbleweed rolled by.**

 **'Wow, seems kind of obvious when you think about it.' I thought.**

"Yeah, it really does." Jaune said as he glanced at Blake's bow.

 **"So where is she?" Penny asked.**

 **"We don't know, she's been missing since Friday." I said.**

 **"That's terrible, well don't you worry Ruby my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate." Penny declared.**

 **"T-that's really nice of you Penny but we're okay, right guys?" I said, only to notice Yang and Weiss had ditched us, and again with the tumbleweed rolled by.**

 **"It sure is windy today." Penny said.**

 ***Penny's P.O.V.***

 **'How unusual, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake all activated sensor that indicated they had far more power than most people, but documented class battle report's deny the results my sensors are giving, plus my scans keep pulling up Weiss as 'Species Unknown'. Perhaps I need a maintenance check, but finding Ruby's friend comes first.' I thought as I followed Ruby.**

Several people blinked in surrpise at that.

"Sensors?" Yang questionned.

"Scans? And why am I species unknown?" Weiss asked.

"Why is she talking like she has a computer inside her head?" Blake asked, and Ruby looked nervous.

"Because she does." Swift said plainly, making everyone slowly turn to him, and Ruby rush in front of him.

"How do you you know?" she asked in worry.

"I'm basically god for you guys, I see just about all the important things... at least you can tell her you kept the promise." Swift said.

Ruby bit her lip nervously before nodding as she went to sit down.

"Could you explain what you meant?" Taiyang asked.

"Long story short, Penny's an android. That's all I'm saying for now." he answered, annoying them a bit as Yang started reading again.

 ***Blake's P.O.V.***

 **"So what's the plan now?" Sun asked as we walked along the empty road.**

 **"I still don't believe the White Fang are the ones responsible for these robberies, They've never needed that much Dust before." I said.**

 **"What if they did?" Sun asked suddenly, "I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there. Right?" Sun said.**

"In a layman's terms, a stakeout." Ren said plainly, mostly for Nora.

 **"The only thing is, I have no idea where that place might be." I said.**

 **"Well, while I was on the ship I overheard the guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming from Atlas." Sun said.**

 **"How huge?" I asked.**

 **"Huge. Big Schnee company freighter." Sun replied, "And hey, maybe I can see your Dragoon form?" Sun asked hopefully.**

 **"We'll see Sun." I replied.**

 ***Ruby's P.O.V.***

 **So Blake is your friend?" Penny asked.**

 **"Yes Penny." I said.**

 **"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked.**

 **"Yes Penny, well I'm not, Weiss is." I said.**

 **"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked.**

 **"That's up in the air right now." I said.**

 **"But why?" Penny asked.**

 **"Well you see Blake might not be who we thought she was." Ruby said.**

 **"Is she a man?" Penny asked.**

Several people snorted in laughter at that, while Blake herself facepalmed.

"Funny thing is, I remember this story where that statement is actually half true." Swift said with a smirk.

"What's that mean?" Blake asked unsurely.

"It means in that story the version of you in it was a hermaphrodite." Swift explained.

Blake blushed a bit at that... and so did Yang as she couldn't help but picture it.

 **"No no Penny, she's… I don't know what she is, she didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby said.**

 **"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did I would to talk to me about things." Penny said.**

 **'Especially because we're all Dragoons.' I thought.**

 ***Blake P.O.V***

 **By the time night fell we were on top of a warehouse waiting for someone to show up, "Did I miss anything?" Sun said returning with a pair of apples in his hands.**

 **"Not really, they've offloaded the crates from the boat now they're just sitting there." I said.**

 **"Cool, I stole you some food." Sun said offering me an apple.**

 **"Do always break the law without a second thought?" I asked.**

"He only does it when he forgot his wallet with his teammates." Swift said with a laugh.

"So then Neptune had his wallet? Sorta makes sense." Blake said as she tried to forget what Swift had said earlier.

 **"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked, I glared at him, "Okay too soon." Sun said.**

 **Soon after he said that a Bullhead flew overhead and several people stepped out, "Oh no." I said.**

 **"Is that them?" Sun asked.**

 **"Yes." Blake said.**

 **"You really didn't think they did you?" Sun asked.**

 **"No, deep down I think I knew, I just didn't want to believe it." Blake said.**

"I really was hoping to be wrong." Blake said with a sigh.

"Too bad Adam's practically gone off the deep end." Swift said, making Blake nod after a few moments.

 **"Hey, What the hold up!" A voice shouted, we looked again to see Roman Torchwick stepping out of the Bullhead shouting to get the White Fang to hurry up.**

 **"This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a human, especially one like that." I said drawing Gambol Shroud and jumped down.**

"Not unless someone was keeping them in line." Xander said, before Swift elbowed him with a mutter of 'Spoilers'

Blake started thinking on his words "It makes sense, but who could it be?"

"You'll know later." Swift answered as he glared at his brother a bit.

 **"No that is not a leash." Roman said to a White Fang soldier.**

 **I snuck up behind him and put the Katana of Gambol to his neck, "What the- Oh for f-" ROman started.**

"Language!" Ruby said suddenly.

 **"Nobody move." I warned as several White Fang showed up.**

 **I looked around for a moment before I undid and threw off my bow.**

 **"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" I called out.**

 **"Didn't you get the memo?" Roman said smirking.**

 **"What are you talking about?" I demanded.**

 **"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Roman said.**

 **"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." I said as more Bullheads arrived.**

 **"Oh I wouldn't call it a little operation." Roman said then fired a shot from his cane that caused me to let go and stumble away.**

 ***Ruby P.O.V.***

 **I heard an explosion and looked around to see a pillar of smoke rising from the Vale Docks, "Oh no." I said.**

"So that's how you found me then." Blake said, with Ruby nodding.

 ***Blake's P.O.V***

 **"Looks like curiosity is going to kill the cat this time." Roman gloated as I stood back up, the explosion had caused by shirt to open just enough to reveal my Dragoon spirit, "Hmm?" Roman said as he saw my Spirit.**

 **"Sorry Roman, but right now I'm the biggest threat here." I said as my Dragoon Spirit began to glow brightly, blinding Torchwick and transforming me.**

 ***Legend of Dragoon OST: Boss theme 1***

A few people bobbed their head to the music.

"This is rather good." Pyrrha said with a smile as she tapped her fingers on her leg.

"Gets you in a fighting mood." Qrow said with a smirk.

 **The glow died very soon after and Roman and the White Fang regained their vision, "What the hell is this, you think your shiny new armor is really gonna give you a decent edge?" Roman said as he fired off another shot from his cane at me.**

 **Instead of dodging to the side or blocking it, I flew straight up.**

 **"Okay that's new." Roman said, which wouldn't surprise me seeing as most cat Faunus can't fly.**

 **At that moment Sun threw a banana onto Roman's head to get his attention.**

A few people laughed at that, seeing Roman with a banana peel on his hat.

 **'Good, that just leaves White Fang for now.' I thought and dove toward them.**

 **The first WF as caught off guard and I managed to disarm him before kicking him off to the side, another soldier tried to strike me from behind but I flipped over him and took him out with a slash that knocked him out.**

 **Several other WF tried to strike me, but they had the problem of not having any experience in dealing with flying opponents that got in and out of melee range at the speed I was, not even most avian Faunus can climb that fast.**

 **I had taken down several WF when I saw Sun was knocked aside by Torchwick who was bout to shoot down a shipping crate onto him.**

 **"Sun!" I shouted and flew toward him, pulling him out of the way of the crate.**

 **"That's annoying." Roman said.**

 **"Hey!" A familiar voice called, everyone still conscious looked over to see Ruby standing on the roof of a nearby warehouse.**

 ***Ruby's P.O.V.***

 **Well I got Torchwick's attention, "Oh hello Red, isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick asked sarcastically, as Penny approached me.**

 **"Penny stay back." I warned.**

 **Roman took this opportunity of a distraction and fired a shot at me, I noticed this and instead of dodging I quickly Transformed into my Dragoon form and took the hit, I barely felt it, kinda felt like getting hit in the chest by Jaune, no offense to Jaune.**

Jaune hung his head at that, while Ruby appologized sheepishly.

 **When the smoke from Romans shot cleared everyone saw me standing there perfectly fine in my green Dragoon armor.**

 **"OH COME ON!" Roman groaned rather loudly.**

 **"Ruby, what is that?" Penny asked.**

 **"My Dragoon armor, I'll explain more later." I said and flew down and joined the battle.**

 **As I reached the Ground several WF soldier ran at me, "Too easy." I said casting my Dragoon magic.**

 **"What now?" I heard Roman groan.**

 **Once the trio of magic ring expelled wind energy was gathered into my wings, "Wing Blaster!" I called second's before the energy turned my wings into the same energy and coated my body in a bullet shape of green energy and charged toward the center of the group of White Fang soldiers and impacted the ground to create an explosion of energy that engulfed a large area and all the WF in it.**

 **"Okay that is complete-" Roman said before he cut himself off in anger.**

Ruby laughed a bit more than the others "Ok, it's really fun to see him like that."

 **That's when more bullheads showed up and began to open fire in our general direction, Blake and I both flew away from the bullets, but Penny didn't move, instead a set of ten swords popped out of her back and shifted them into a ring and fired a beam of green energy that cleaved two Bullheads in half.**

Nora shouted out happily when she saw that "Awesome! I gotta fight her one of these days!" she said before Ren pulled her back down.

 **"Whoa. Lasers." I said.**

 **Penny then launched several of her swords at a third Bullhead and I saw thin wires attach to her arms as she began to pull it down.**

 **"Blake!" I called.**

 **"Right." Blake said getting the idea and we both flew toward the Bullhead and cut the wings off the vehicle, causing it to crash.**

 **We saw a fourth Bullhead fly off and I was about to give chase until I felt Blake hold me back.**

 **"It's not worth it Ruby, we need to stay here and wait for Yang and Weiss, plus we have to tell Penny about the Dragoons now." Blake said.**

 **I nodded and landed in front of Penny and the Monkey Faunus from before and reverted, "Okay, so… what do you want to know first?" I asked, the Monkey Faunus pulled out a pen and notepad, while Penny started asking her questions.**

"Where did he get those?" Winter asked in confusion, since his pockets looked rather small for those.

 **After a while and once all Penny's questions were answered to the best of my abilities the police arrived, and eventually so did Weiss and Yang. I quickly got up to intercept Weiss**

 **"Weiss it's not what you think see she explained the whole thing and she doesn't have a bow she has kitty ears and they're really cute." I said quickly.**

 **"Weiss I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-" Blake said.**

 **"Stop, do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours, that means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and in those twelve hours I've decided... I don't care." Weiss said.**

 **"You don't care?" Blake asked.**

 **"You said you're not one of them anymore right?" Weiss asked.**

 **"No I haven't been one since I was-" Blake started but Weiss cut her off again.**

 **"I don't want to know, all I want to know is when something this big comes up you come to us, and not some… someone else." Weiss said.**

 **Blake looked over at all of us before turning back to Weiss, "Of course." Blake said.**

 **"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" I cheered.**

 **"I still don't know how I feel about you." Weiss said to Sun, who chuckled nervously.**

"That still holds true." Weiss said idly.

 **"Hey where's Penny?" I asked, we all looked around and couldn't find her anywhere.**

 ***Later that night, Weiss P.O.V.***

"Well this should be good." Raven said, a bit interested.

 **After I made sure the rest of my teammate were asleep I snuck out of the dorm and made my way to the roof.**

 **"I guess Oobleck was right, Blake did leave the White Fang, plus she's the first Faunus Dragoon, so that's something to the equality of the species." I said to myself looking up at the broken moon.**

 **"And to think that my family has been treating the Faunus like our ancestors did to Humans all those years ago, I thought our kind had changed and that we had a reason to distrust the Faunus. I was no better than them." I said sadly looking at my back.**

"Wait, ancestors?" Winter said in confusion as to what her sister's other meant.

 **And the two translucent wings of light on it.**

Several jaws dropped at that.

After a few moments passed, Weiss spoke up "My other is a wingly... and so is the rest of my family in that case."

"Yep, it was a bit surprising when I first saw it, but in retrospect, it works, since you have the same shade of hair color as every single wingly in the series." Swift said with a nod.

"Well, guess that explains the racism in that world." Qrow said idly before Taiyang smacked him in the back of the head.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it people!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**And here's our other reading chapter of the night people!**

* * *

Yang passed the book over to Jaune who opened it back up to continue reading.

 ***Chapter 6***

 ***Weiss P.O.V.***

 **After my little minute of moping on the roof about my kind I slipped back into our dorm and promptly fell asleep onto my bed.**

 ***Dreamscape***

 **The moment my eyes closed I felt the urge to open them again, except when I opened them I wasn't in my bed, I wasn't in Beacon, and I was dressed for battle instead of sleep.**

"Well that's pretty jarring." Qrow said.

 **I looked around my surroundings, I was in a quaint little hut and when I looked out the window I saw the hut I was in was part of a large tree in the middle of the forest.**

 **"Why do I feel so... at peace here?" I asked myself.**

 **"Well you are in a Wingly haven Miss Schnee." A rather chipper sounding voice said.**

 **I will admit I panicked, but given the situation I doubt anyone would have done better, I spun around and drew Myrtenaster and faced… a girl no older than me, she was dressed as an exotic dancer, her signature color was blue it seemed, she had a large bow in her platinum hair and a second, larger one on her waist, and she was leaning on a mallet with a head the size of a potato and a handle as tall as her, she also had a pair of wings on her back just like mine.**

Weiss gaped at the girl on the screen "She could stand to wear a bit more!"

"Agreed." Winter said with a nod.

"She's a dancer, what did you expect?" Swift said with a shrug.

 **"Is that how you treat everyone? Jeez you're more uptight than Dart." The Wingly girl said.**

 **Dart, the previous Dragoon of Fire? Wait, one of Dart companions was a Wingly girl, could this be her? How?**

 **"Are you… Meru?" I asked.**

 **"Thaaaat's right, nice to finally meet you Weiss." Meru said holding out her hand for a handshake.**

 **I accepted the handshake, "Uh Meru, where are we… and how are you here?" I asked.**

 **"Well Weiss this is a dream, the location is my home back in the Wingly Forest, as for how I'm here… well the Dragoon Spirits remember the energies our souls give off, and we came come around as spirits to help out the newest Dragoons whenever we feel the need." Meru said lifting her mallet and throwing it over her shoulders.**

"I betcha Magnhild weighs more than that thing." Nora said with a grin as she crossed her arms while Ren rolled his eyes in amusement.

 **"Why have you come now? Are you going to explain everything about the Dragoons?" I asked hopefully.**

 **"Nah, where's the fun in that, heck Rose was over eleven thousand years old and most of the things about the Dragoons we learned was from legends. No, the Dragoon Spirit heard your sorrow and called upon me to help you." Meru said, "Clearly I was the better option compared to Damia."**

 **"Damia?" I asked.**

 **"Damia, First Dragoon of Water, the half mermaid girl." Meru said, "Anyway, you probably are having a hard time deciding on telling your friends the truth about you aren't you?" Meru said sitting down on a bed and patted a spot next to her.**

 **I sat down next to her "Yes, Blake admitted to being a Faunus and former White Fang but I know how hard it must have felt for her to admit it." I said.**

 **"And you didn't really help." Meru said.**

Weiss sighed "Don't remind me."

 **"Okay true, but I'm scared, Winglies are considered extinct on all accounts, plus considering what my team has heard about them so far I wouldn't be surprised if they become scared of me." I said.**

 **Meru put her hand on my shoulder, "Cheer up, if I could tell the first Dragoon of Darkness I was a Wingly, granted I didn't know that at the time, I'm sure you can tell you're fellow Dragoons." Meru said.**

 **"You're right, I can do it, I need to do it." I said getting up, only for Meru to pull me back down.**

 **"Hold on there kid, we still have plenty of time to talk, so tell me…" Meru said.**

"She's gonna talk my ears off isn't she?" Weiss asked with a sigh.

"She tends to talk a lot yes." Xander answered.

 ***Dreamscape- Ruby P.O.V.***

 **I opened my eyes seconds after I fell asleep to find myself in some kind of a green regal room, like it was straight out of a castle.**

"My guess is that it probably is." Raven said, looking a bit bored.

 **"Wooow." I said amazed.**

 **"I'm glad you like it, please, come have a seat." A soft male voice said.**

 **I jumped and turned around, I saw a blonde haired man wearing a crown and green cape sitting down on a regal looking chair, next to him was a spear leaning on his chair.**

"That must be the king of the castle." Pyrrha said with a tilt of her head.

 **"Umm… Who are you?" I asked sitting on the opposite side of a tea table.**

 **"Albert, fourth Dragoon of Wind, and King of the fallen kingdom of Basil." The man said.**

 **"Wait, you're supposed to be, you know… dead." I said uncomfortably.**

 **Albert chuckled, "Yes I have already died of old age, but let's not worry on the subject of why I'm here, three of my other friends are currently speaking to the rest of your team, you can get an answer from them at a later time. I believe the tea is to your liking, try some." Albert said.**

"Do you actually drink tea?" Blake asked in curiosity.

Ruby shrugged "I've had some a few times, it's ok."

 **I looked at the table to see a cup of tea sitting on the table, I gingerly reach out and grab the cup and take a sip, "Wow, this is pretty good." I said, "Uh your highness, can you please tell me more about the Dragoons?" I asked.**

 **Albert shook his head, "Sorry Ruby, but there are somethings you have to discover for yourself, however there is one thing I can tell you." Albert said taking a sip of his tea, "The Winglies, though their numbers are marginal at this point, their ancient cities and weapons still exist." Albert said.**

 **"You mean the Dragon Buster?" I asked.**

 **"More than that. While the Dragon Buster and Dragon Block staff were dangerous weapons to the Dragoons and Dragons, you have to remember they are only two weapons, the Winglies needed more to level the playing field against seven Dragons and Seven Dragoons, their answer was the Virage." Albert said.**

 **"Virage?" I asked.**

 **"The Virage is basically the Winglies equivalent of the Dragons, however they were more numerous, but much weaker. Of course, Virage's have managed to survive some pretty intense attack of course they were left scarred and wounded. But the most dangerous thing about a Virage is it durability, in a hibernative state they seem to last in unimaginable conditions. According to Dart one managed to survive hibernating in lava, granted it had lost it's legs and permanently lost an arm, but it lived." Albert said.**

"Man, that thing must have been a tought bastard." Tai said in slight surprise.

"Depends on what you see as tough, it's the first virage you face in the game, so it's not THAT difficult." Swift explained a bit.

 **"Wait, what do you mean 'permanently'?" I asked.**

 **"When a Virage's arm takes enough damage or is destroyed it vanishes in a red vapor, but the Virage can regenerate that arm." Albert warned.**

 **I gulped at the thought.**

"Oh god imagine if the grimm could do that." Jaune said in thought, everyone agreeing with the thought of it being bad

 **"Now I'm not saying removing the arm is a bad idea, it's a rather good one to limit the creature capabilities." Albert said, "But I didn't want to simply lecture you, I wanted to have a casual talk as well. So, how does it feel being a leader, from one to another."**

 ***Dreamscape- Blake P.O.V.***

 **After I fell asleep I opened my eyes to see myself in… a destroyed village, the stone buildings had collapsed into the,selves and the ground was covered in either snow or ash.**

 **"A depressing sight, one caused by my mistake." A woman's voice said from behind me.**

 **I instinctively spun around with a hand on on Gambol Shroud a faced the source of the voice.**

 **Stepping out of the shadows was a black haired woman wearing a lopsided near black outfit, in her hand was a rapier, and her eyes held more wisdom than someone her age should have.**

 **"You're Rose, the First Dragoon of Darkness." I said.**

 **"Correct and you are Blake Belladonna, Second master the Dragoon Spirit of Darkness." Rose said.**

"It's pretty cool that only one person has had it before you." Yang said as she elbowed Blake lightly with a smirk, making Blake nod with a smile.

 **"You said you caused this?" I asked.**

 **"That's right, we both have thing we regret, you regret all the violence you caused under the White Fang, I regret killing a single child every one hundred eight years for eleven thousand years to prevent the birth of the God of Destruction. Yet in the town of Neet, I hunted the wrong child, I didn't know she had a sister." Rose said stepping past me.**

Several people winced at that, Raven included, even she couldn't kill children.

 **"Did you really have to go so far… destroying an entire village just to find one person?" I asked.**

 **"Those were never my intentions, however after a few thousand years panic spread whenever I arrived, and then these fires just started happening in a panic." Rose said turning to me. "Blake, it took real courage to tell everyone about your past, even if it was a slip up on your part. I wasn't the one who originally told Dart about what I did, yet he still showed me mercy." Rose said.**

 **"It must have been hard, being around Dart after he learned that." I said.**

 **"It was difficult being around him in general seeing as he looked so much like his Father Zieg, who I was in love with." Rose said.**

Everyone blinked at that "She loved Dart's father?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Swift replied simply.

 **"Wait, if Zieg was alive eleven thousand years prior to Dart, how did he live so long, same for you?" I asked.**

 **"Well for me it was a choker given to me by Melbu Frahma's much kinder sister Charle Frahma, but Zieg was petrified by Melbu, and the spell wore off after eleven thousand years, and to be able to malevolently alter a Dragoons mental or physical condition while they're wearing their armor, it takes a lot of power, more than any living being on Remnant can muster." Rose said.**

 **"That's… frightening. Wait, you mean the Dragoon armor does more than protect our bodies and give us flight?" I asked.**

 **"So long as you're wearing that armor you mind is an impenetrable fortress, you body cannot be malevolently altered, save for power equivalent to god's." Rose said.**

"Then, illusions are useless against a dragoon in that case." Pyrrha said in thought, earning a nod from Swift and Xander.

 **Then my dreamscape vanished and was replaced by… Ninja's…**

Blake blushed a bit while a few people deadpanned at her.

"Really?" Weiss said simply, making Blake look away.

 ***Dreamscape Yang P.O.V.***

 **I looked around the building I opened my eyes to, it was a cozy little room on would see in an old timey village.**

"Huh, neat." Yang said.

"Naw, that was the last place." Swift said with a grin and a laugh, while Xander facepalmed.

"Was that a pun?" Tai asked with a smile.

"Yeah, the burned town was called Neet." Swift explained, making Yang and Tai laugh at understanding the pun.

 **"Well this is cozy." I said.**

 **"I'm glad you think so." A Man's voice said.**

 **I deployed Ember Celica and faced a man wearing a bright red hauberk that had armor running down only one arm, he also wore simple jeans and had on a red headband the nearly covered his eyes, his spiky hair was an almost blonde shade of brown.**

"So far, Ruby is the only one that didn't draw her weapon." Jaune noticed, making team RWBY blink as they realised he was right.

 **"Put away your weapons miss, I would rather not fight you in your own dreams." The man said pulling out a sword.**

 **Wait a minute, red armor, sword, this guy was Dart.**

 **"Wait, you're Dart aren't you?" I asked collapsing Ember Celica and backing away, if this guy was Dart, I'm out of my league.**

"Good analysis kid." Qrow said with a nod.

 **"That's right Yang, now please I need to talk to you about something." Dart said gesturing to a pair of chairs, I sat down in one of them while he sat down in another,**

 **"Yang, you and your friends don't seem to have been searching for the other Dragoons." Dart said**

 **"Well, your book did say that Fate would bring the Dragoons together." I said.**

 **"And it has, all the Dragoons you need to find are at Beacon." Dart said.**

Again, Nora wanted to talk, but Swift tempted her to stay quiet with more pancakes... and some secret pictures of Ren.

 **"Huh, should've figured, hang on what about the Dragon Buster? I'd feel a lot safe if that sword was kept close." I said.**

 **"If you want the sword I'd have to see if you're ready to use it first, here is a test." Dart said, "Each of these Dragoon Spirits call call their former masters to test their new masters, I want you to find the Dragoons of Light, Earth, and Lightning, then defeat me, Miranda, Meru, Albert, Rose, Kongol, and Haschel in single combat. That way I know the newest generation of Dragoons is ready."**

 **"What about the Divine Dragoon?" I asked remembering the last spirit.**

"Hardest fight ever that's for sure." Ruby said.

 **"You would have to face me with that armor, you wouldn't be able to win without Dragon Buster or the Dragon Block Staff, which the latter is destroyed." Dart said.**

"Well that's reassuring." Ren said dryly as Jaune passed the book to Nora.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this everyone!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a Merry Christmas!**

 **See ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Happy near year everyone!**

 **Nothing much to say except sorry this didn't come out earlier.**

* * *

Nora opened the book with a grin, hoping it was finally time to see if she was right.

 ***Chapter 7***

 ***Ruby P.O.V.***

 **I woke up a tiny bit grumpy that Albert had to cut off our conversation because I had to wake up for the last day of classes for the first semester.**

 **"Aww man… I really wanted to stay in that castle." I groaned getting up.**

"Agreed other me, it sounds way more fun." Ruby said with a cute pout.

 **"Why were you dreaming about a castle? Did you read a fairy tale before bed?" Yang asked.**

 **"No Yang, I was having a nice chat with King Albert." I said.**

 **"Albert? The last Wind Dragoon?" Blake asked getting up.**

 **"Yeah, he really likes green." I said offhandedly.**

 **"Well I ended up having a conversation with the Dragoon Rose in the middle of destroyed village." Blake said.**

 **"Sucks to be you, I had a chat with Dart in the middle of his house, You have a chat with someone Weiss?" Yang asked.**

 **"As a matter of fact I did. I had a nice conversation with Meru in her home within the Wingly Forest." Weiss said.**

 **"Come on everyone, we to get breakfast before class starts." I said hopping out of my bed.**

"Yeah, wouldn't want to forget that." Yang said with a shrug.

 **[]**

 **"So did anyone learn anything during your talks with the previous Dragoons? I learned that King Albert is a really nice guy." I said taking a bite of toast.**

 **"Rose seemed to never get over the sorrow of having to kill eleven children to prevent the God of Destruction from being born, as well as all the innocents caught in the way." Blake said clearing her plate of the last tuna on it.**

"I doubt I would either." Raven muttered to herself, although her brother heard her and nodded.

 **"Meru is a Wingly version of Ruby." Weiss said.**

Several people voiced their agreements, and Ruby didn't know is she should take that as an insult or a compliment.

 **"Dart's given us a test." Yang said, causing me to choke on my milk.**

 **"What!?" I cried.**

 **"Dart wants us to find the Dragoons of Light, Earth, and Lightning, then he wants us to challenge him and his allies in single combat, then he'll give us the location of the Dragon Buster." Yang said.**

 **"What about the Divine Dragoon Spirit?" Blake asked.**

 **"He said we didn't have to worry about trying to find that one to pass the test, he said that taking on the Divine Dragoon is just about impossible without the Dragon Buster or Dragon Block Staff, though he did encourage us to find him." Yang said.**

 **At that exact moment team JNPR sat down next to us, "Hey girls, what are you talking about?" Jaune asked.**

 **I looked at my team and we all had the exact same idea, "Hey Jaune, can you bring your team to our Dragoon training session after class today?" I asked.**

Nora was doing her best to not say anything as she kept on reading, feeling extremely giddy.

 **"Uh, what do you guys think?" Jaune asked his team.**

 **"YEAH!" Nora exclaimed.**

 **"Nora… Well it is always interesting to see the Dragoon forms." Ren said.**

 **"I would love to see them again." Pyrrha said.**

 **"I guess we will then." Jaune said.**

 **I pulled out my scroll and sent a message to professor Ozpin that Team JNPR is coming to see our next Dragoon training session, and asked him to bring the remaining Dragoon spirits.**

 **[]**

 **Well classes went by rather fast, heck even Port's class didn't seem to go on forever, which I didn't believe possible.**

 **We made it to the training arena before JNPR did, somehow, which doesn't really make sense seeing as we had the same last class of the day.**

 **"Professor Ozpin do you have the Dragoon Spirits with you?" I asked.**

 **Opzin pulled out the four remaining Dragoon spirits and held them out to us.**

 **"Okay, we wanted to test to see if team JNPR were the remaining Dragoons." I said taking the Divine Dragoon spirit, Yang took the Lightning Dragoon Spirit, Weiss took the Earth Dragoon Spirit, and Blake took the Light Dragoon Spirit.**

Nora couldn't hold it in anymore "I knew it! I freaking knew it! We're the other dragoons!"

Everyone blinked, realising it actually made sense.

"I wonder who's who?" Jaune voiced his question.

 **We took our Dragoon forms just as Team JNPR arrived.**

 **"Aw man we missed the transformations." Nora cried out.**

 **"That's okay guy, we actually have a plan for today." I said as me and the rest of my team held out the remaining Dragoon spirits.**

 **"Wait… no way… There are more Dragoon Spirits!" Nora squealed zipping up to us.**

 **"Yes Nora, there are only eight Dragoon Spirits in existence, and Team RWBY wants to see if you have the Right to Rule Dragons, I want you four to come and hold each stone in your hand until the stone gleams in your hands." Ozpin instructed.**

 **"Me first, me first." Nora cheered looking around at the stones before pointing at the one Yang held, "This one's Lightning right?" Nora asked.**

 **Yang nodded. Nora smiled and took the stone from Yang, and a light purple glow came from the stone in Nora's hands, "YIPPEE!" Nora cheered running back to her team.**

"Makes sense." Ren said with a shrug as Nora cheered.

 **Pyrrha stepped and examined the remaining stones, before carefully taking the Earth Dragoon Spirit from Weiss, the stone giving a faint glow in her hands.**

"I suppose it's the one that fits me most." Pyrrha said in thought.

 **Ren calmly stepped forward to examine the remaining two stones and took the Divine Dragoon Spirit, but it didn't give off a glow, Ren handed it back to me before taking the Light Dragoon Spirit, that stone glowed in his hands.**

Ren rose an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Wait, then that means I get...?" Jaune trailed off, too surprised to finish his sentance.

"Yep." Swift said with a nod.

 **Ren smiled as Jaune stepped up and I handed him the Divine Dragoon Spirit, the stone seemed to not gleam for a moment before it began to glow, causing Jaune to step back in surprise.**

 **"Alright let's start your training, Jaune you go first." I said.**

 **Jaune stepped into the arena and a silvery glow began to grow from the Spirit as Jaune held it up.**

 ***Jaune's mind - Jaune's P.O.V.***

 **"So you are the next to inherit my power." A deep voice said from every angle.**

 **"W-Who's there?" I asked.**

 **"Who I am is not of importance right now, but it should be obvious who I am." The Voice said.**

 **"Wait, are you… the Divine Dragon?" I asked.**

 **"You are not completely hopeless, tell me child, why do you fight, why did you chose to attend this academy?" The Divine Dragons voice asked.**

 **"I- I want to be a hero like my family, I don't want to disappoint them." I said.**

 **The voice of the Divine Dragon hummed in thought, "Child you have courage, but you fight for the wrong reasons. Until you have discovered what the true reason Human and Faunus fight for to give them the strength I cannot allow you to use my power." The voice said.**

Jaune hung his head at that, sighing before Pyrrha pat his back.

"Don't worry Jaune, you'll get it soon enough, in fact, you'll awaken it's power when you need it most, of that I can guaranty." Swift said to the blonde knight.

Jaune smiled a bit "Thanks... will Pyrrha, Ren and Nora get theirs at the end of the chapter?"

"Yes, someone is on thier way right now to deliver them, as for yours, there are two reasons, the fact that the you from the story doesn't have it active yet, and the fact that the one you'll get isn't finished yet." Xander explained calmly.

Jaune nodded "That's fair I guess."

 **"I…" I said, but was too depressed to reply fully.**

 **"I am sorry child, but when the man known as Dart called upon my power he had something he truly needed the power to fight to protect. When you find something you need to protect in a way similar to Dart, then you shall be granted my power." The voice of the Divine Dragon said.**

"Something to protect..." Jaune mumbled to himself before he started thinking.

 ***Ruby's P.O.V.***

 **The glow from the Divine Dragoon spirit cut of and simply became a gleam again as Jaune, normal Jaune, slumped his shoulders and walked back to us.**

 **"What happened?" Pyrrha asked worried for Jaune.**

 **"The Divine Dragon, he spoke to me, he told me I was to be the next Divine Dragoon, but I wasn't ready to handle his power just yet." Jaune said.**

 **"Was it because you're not strong enough?" I asked.**

 **"No it's not that. He said, I my reason to fight wasn't the right one." Jaune said, confusing all of us.**

 **"Well... why don't we see what everyone else can do." Pyrrha suggested.**

 **"Alright!" Nora cheered pulling out Magnhild and stepping into the arena.**

 **"Heyaaaaah!" Nora shouted spinning her hammer as her Dragoon spirit glowed, suddenly bolt of lightning rained down from nowhere and stuck Nora, each spot the lightning bolt hit a piece of Dragoon armor appeared until the last two bolt of lightning created her wings. "Heyaha." Nora said spinning into the air, that's when we noticed the scariest thing we had seen all day.**

 **Magnhild head had more than doubled in size.**

"Oh dear Oum save us all." Weiss said as she stared with wide eyes at the screen.

As for Nora, she giggled madly before she kept on reading.

 **Nora eyed the dummy before swooping in for a swing from her hammer, she even let herself spin around and away before flying back in for a trio of swings to the dummy's gut before flying straight up, "Ahhh ha ha." Nora said letting herself hang in the air for a minute before firing her hammer and slamming down on the dummy one last time, simultaneously firing again to release a blast of violet energy similar to ours, "Woo Hoo!" Nora shouted moving back to her original position.**

 **"Try some Dragoon Magic Nora!" Yang called.**

 **"Oh good idea!" Nora cheered as the usual column of purple energy appeared with the three rings and expelled.**

 **Nora held out an electrified fist and a ring of electricity appeared around the dummy, Nora slowly raised her fist as more lightning charged into creating a sphere of lightning, the ring of electricity vanished around the dummy and was replaced by three bolt of lightning hitting the area around the dummy in a triangle form, "Atomic Mind!" Nora shouted as the sphere of electricity in her fist exploded outward and a single massive bolt of electricity destroyed the dummy.**

"OK, this kid is kind of scary." Tai muttered as he glanced at Nora.

 **Nora reverted back to her normal self after that, "That. Was. Awesome!" Nora shouted as Ren stepped into the arena to replace Nora.**

 **Ren whipped out Stormflower and held his arms to his body in a plus shape with his left hand touching his nose, Ren hummed as a pillar of light and feather engulfed him and we saw his black silhouette in the middle of the pillar, then our vision was blinded by the light and Ren dispelled the light by throwing his arms to his side and we saw him wearing White Dragoon armor and Stormflower looked like it was made from the same material as the armor.**

"Why does that feel like it was originally for a woman? The transformation sequence I mean." Blake said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it was." Xander answered, and Ren sighed.

 **Ren locked onto the new dummy and flew toward it and landed two slashes with Stormflower before flipping back to land another slash then kicking off the dummy and pointed both his guns at the dummy, charging a sphere of light in both of them then firing both shots at the dummy creating a blast of white energy.**

 **Ren closed his eye for a moment before raising his eyebrows and reverting.**

 **"Aww, what's the matter Ren, why didn't you use some magic?" Nora cried.**

 **"It seems that the Dragoon Spirit of Lights first spell is a healing spell." Ren said.**

 **"Oh." Nora said sitting down as Pyrrha took stance in front of a dummy.**

"That would be a good reason to not use it in this case." Winter said with a nod.

 **Pyrrha slammed Milo in it's javelin form into the ground before holding out the golden Dragoon spirit in front of her and it began to glow.**

 **Pyrrha then slammed her shield arms fist into the ground and caused the earth around her to cocoon her, then the cocoon exploded to reveal Pyrrha in her Dragoon armor, in fact Milo and Akouo even looked like they were made directly from the earth, but you could still see metal in them.**

"Woah! You look awesome Pyrrha." Jaune said with a smile, making the spartan blush a bit and smile.

 **Pyrrha flew toward the dummy she was practicing on and stabbed it with Milo in it's javelin form, then quickly switching it to shortsword form and slashed it three time rapidly before flying up and switching Milo back into Javelin form before diving back down on the dummy to create a burst of golden energy.**

 **Pyrrha moved back to her original position before the tell-tale golden energies of Dragoon magic appeared and expelled.**

 **"Grand Stream." Pyrrha called landing on the ground, she then raised Milo in it's lance form over her head then impaled it into the ground causing the earth to upturn like something was digging through it, once it passed the dummy golden energy burst free from the cracking ground to destroy the dummy as Pyrrha pulled Milo free and swinging it to the side.**

 **"If Pyrrha was unbeatable before I feel sorry for anything that's not a Grimm that face's her." Jaune said as Pyrrha reverted to her normal self.**

"Agreed other me." Jaune said with a nod.

 **I looked back to see Jaune was still a little depressed that he couldn't activate his Dragoon form, "Don't worry Jaune, when you finally activate your Dragoon Armor nothing will be able to stand in your way." I said.**

 **"How do you know?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Because the Divine Dragon was so powerful that the Dragon Block Staff, a weapon designed to seal the powers of a Dragon to the point of making your pajamas feel like better armor, shattered because it couldn't contain the powers the Divine Dragon held." Yang said, causing us to look at her funny.**

Everyone's jaws dropped before they all looked at Jaune.

Said boy's eyes were wide "That's... woah." was all he could muster.

 **"What? I was talking with Dart in my dreams, I had to know how powerful the Divine Dragon was." Yang said.**

 ***Weiss's P.O.V.***

 **Our two teams remained in the training room for a while simply chatting and telling JNPR everything they needed to know about the Dragoons, or at least what we knew, as well as explaining that Blake was a Faunus**

 **"Everyone… I… I have something I need to tell you all." I said gathering as much courage as I could.**

"I guess it's time for her big reveal then." Weiss said with a sigh.

 **"What is it Weiss?" Ruby asked concerned.**

 **'Your concern is so sweet Ruby.' I thought, "Everyone… I'm… I'm a... Oh it's just easier to show you." I said turning around.**

"Thanks for thinking that." Ruby told Weiss with a smile, which Weiss returned.

 ***Ruby's P.O.V.***

 **"Weiss?" I asked concerned for my partner, she's never acted like this before, even the teachers had gathered around us.**

 **When Weiss turned around I got even more confused.**

 **Until a pair of wings made of light suddenly appeared on her back.**

 **Almost everyone in the room gasped at the sight except for Ozpin and Oobleck.**

 **Ozpin had stepped back in surprise.**

"Uh, pretty rare for something to surprise him." Qrow said, rubbing his chin as he tried to remember Ozpin being surprised.

 **"This is… extraordinary." Oobleck said dropping his thermos.**

 **"Weiss, are you really… a Wingly?" I asked.**

 **"Yes, Schnee is an ancient name Ruby, back when the Winglies were in power over humans the Schnee's were among nobility. When Winglies began to hide among human the Schnee family hid in human settlement starting up odd shops that changed every now and again until we finally became the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss said, "I'm a Wingly, my sister is a Wingly my mother is a Wingly, my brother is a Wingly , my Father's a Wingly."**

 **I walked up and hugged Weiss, "Don't worry Weiss, we'll keep this a secret., right everyone?" I said.**

 **Everyone agreed, "Miss Schnee, perhaps you can tell us more about the Winglies?" Oobleck asked hopefully.**

 **"I'm sorry, but I really don't know all that much about my kind, if I had access to my family library right now I might be able to pull something up." Weiss said.**

"It's possible father opted out to teach you about it until you were older." Winter said thoughtfully, with Weiss nodding in agreement.

 **Oobleck nodded as Ozpin spoke up, "It's getting late, we wouldn't want your two teams to miss out on some break time simply because you slept in now would we." Ozpin said.**

 **"Okay, Oh Doctor Oobleck about that thing you caught me writing that wasn't out notes. Well I ended up having a conversation with the Spirit of the previous Dragoon of Wind and I learned about the Winglies other weapon against Dragoons, creatures called Virage's" I said holding out the sheet of information Albert gave me about Virage's.**

 **"Wait, Virage's?" Weiss asked I nodded, "Most high ranking Wingly families were rumored to have the servitude of at least one Virage, however I don't have any proof as a Virage hasn't been seen by my family in millennia."**

"Betcha 50 Lien your family has one." Yang said.

"No bet." Everyone replied, making Yang pout.

 **"Thank you Miss Rose and Miss Schnee, and now that I have a name which to connect to the weapon I can possibly dig deeper into lore and be able to single them out as something other than a side monster!" Oobleck exclaimed and ran out of the room.**

 **"Come on team, let's get some rest." I said after a minute.**

 **"Yeah we should probably get some rest too." Jaune said.**

"And for the spirits?" Nora asked with a grin.

"They dropped it off while you were reading." Swift said with a grin as he held a small box in his hands, opening it and handing out the three spirits to Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.

"As for you Jaune, while you don't have yours yet, know that during each break, we'll train you personally, so that you may catch up to your friends as quickly as possible." Xander said with a smile.

Jaune blinked in surprise before nodding "Thank you." he said as Nora passed the book to Pyrrha.

* * *

 **And there you go!**

 **Three more spirits handed out, Jaune's gonna get trained by kings, and, well the reading in general.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright everyone, welcome back to the reading.**

 **As some of you probably know by now thanks to Phoenix, i'm taking a short break from THOR.**

 **It's only for the week though, you don't need to worry.**

 **Either way, let's go.**

* * *

Pyrrha opened up the book, curious as to what they would see next.

 ***Chapter 8***

 ***Ruby P.O.V.***

 **'We really should try to take a break with our Dragoon Training but I just managed to unlock a new ability for my form, so… I think today we should try to enjoy whatever remains of our break.' I thought as I wrote a giant list of thing to do in a binder I'm 'borrowing' from Weiss.**

 **I totally didn't steal it.**

Weiss threw a dry glare at Ruby "At least you realised the need to be organized."

Ruby laughed sheepishly at that.

 **[]**

 **I walked into the cafeteria and dropped the binder in front of Yang.**

 **"Ahem, Sister's, Friend's, Weiss." I said.**

Tai and Qrow snorted in amusement at that one while Raven smirked.

 **"Hey!" Weiss retorted.**

 **"Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream." I said.**

 **"This should be outta be good." Yang said catching a piece of fruit in her mouth.**

 **"A dream that the four of us would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!" I exclaimed.**

 **"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I am not a crook." I defended.**

"She's too adorable to be a crook." Swift said with a chuckle, a few others agreeing and making Ruby pout cutely.

 **"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.**

 **"I'm talking about kicking the semester off with a bang." I said.**

 **"I always kick my semesters off with a** ** _Yang_** **." Yang said as she paused waiting for someone to laugh, no such luck as she was hit by an apple.**

Tai chuckled "It was good Yang."

"Thanks dad, glad someone understands my comedy around here at least." Yang said as she mock sighed.

 **"Boo!" Nora called.**

 **"Look guys it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving, our you-know-what training going so well, and the tournament at the end of the year, our semester's going to be great, but classes start up tomorrow, which is why I've taken up the time to write out a series of wonderful events to do today." I said.**

 **"I don't know weather to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said as Yang threw an apple at JNPR.**

 **"I don't know, I think I might sit this one out." Blake said.**

 **"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss said standing up, "I for one think that-" Weiss was cut off by a pie to her face.**

Winter stared at the screen, before looking at Weiss "What flavor was it?"

Everyone looked at her in confusion before Weiss answered "Merangue."

"Ah, good, one of the worst types of pie, not a waste then." Winter said with a nod.

 **We all turned to see Nora with a look of surprise on her face before she began pointing at Ren.**

 **Not moments later a food fight between us and JNPR had begun, poor Junae was even launched into a window and within seconds team JNPR had set up fortress of cafeteria tables.**

"Yeah, that hurt like hell." Jaune said with a wince while Pyrrha stopped reading for a moment and patted his back.

 **"Ah ha ha ha! I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle~" Nora sang from atop their fort.**

 **I slammed my foot down on one of the tables not apart of their fort, "Justice will be swift, Justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" I yelled as the rest of my team joined in a war cry as well.**

"Go team RWBY!" Tai said as he waved around a large flag with RWBY written on it.

"Is he always like this?" Ren asked the sisters?"

"Pretty much yeah." Ruby said with a shrug.

 **Team JNPR launched watermelons off a table at us, "Yang, turkeys." I called.**

 **Yang ran forward and stuffed her fists into a pair of turkeys and began to punch the watermelons away.**

 **Blake leapt over Yang and grabbed a pair of baguettes to use as twin swords and charged forward,**

"That bread must seriously be stale if you could use it like swords." Raven said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nobody ever eats the cafeteria bread." Blake said simply.

 **After the two destroyed the last of the watermelons, Yang launched her turkeys at dodged the turkeys, however Jaune wasn't so lucky and took the hit from both of the tukey's.**

"At least you weren't scarlet." Xander said with a smirk.

"Who?" Nora asked.

"Scarlet David, one of Sun's teammates, the guy has the worst luck, and he gets hit by a coconut... in the nuts." Swift explained with a grin, while the guys winced, but still laughed a bit afterwards at how funny it sounded.

 **Pyrrha then grabbed the bread and lunged toward Blake, and the two clashed loaves. Eventually Pyrrha managed to knock Blake away with the bread and then began throwing them as javelins.**

 **I blocked one of the loaves with a tray and launched it at JNPR in retaliation**

 **Moments later Weiss had taken the scene with a bottle of ketchup and sprayed it's contents on the ground, causing an incoming Ren to slip and slide into a pile of tables.**

 **Nora then took the stage by breaking off a pole that she soon impaled into a surviving watermelon that she used to knock me away, I saw Weiss take over for me wielding a swordfish and proceeded to attempt to fight Nora, only to be launched away by her makeshift hammer into a pillar.**

"Since when does it had swordfish?" Qrow asked in confusion.

"Were you ok?" Winter asked her sister in a bit of worry.

"I was fine sister, don't worry." Weiss replied with a smile.

 **"Weiss!" I cried and rushed over to save her from the falling pillar, and succeeded. "Weiss, Weiss, don't leave me, Nooooooo!" Ruby cried.**

Weiss rolled her eyes with a smile as she playfully shoved Ruby in the shoulder "You are so melodramatic sometimes." she said and Ruby giggled a bit.

 **Yang ran in and recovered her turkeys and clashed with Ren who began wielding a pair of leeks, I'm pretty sure Ren saw Yang's panties when he blocked her kick, Yang proceeded to punch the crap out of the poor guy, knocked him airborne, dodge the leeks he threw, and punch him into the ground.**

Tai leveled a glare at Ren "Did you?"

"I didn't sir, I promise." Ren said calmly, and Tai calmed down after a few moments and nodded.

"Sorry for the punch then." Yang said with a wince while Ren shrugged.

 **Nora then came in for a vengeance and effectively knocked Yang out of the cafeteria and into the sky. Blake then began to use a line of sausages as a whip and launched Nora into a vending machine, Nora then used the soda cans as grenades, Blake dodged the first one and I caught the second one before throwing it right back at Nora.**

"How long were you in the air Yang?" Tai asked in slight worry.

"I think a minute at least?" Yang said after a bit of thought.

"That's plenty of time to reach terminal velocity." Swift said, which did not help Tai's worrying.

"Well, if you survived that kind of fall, at least your resilient." Raven said after a few moments, surprising Yang before she nodded in thanks for the compliment.

 **Pyrrha then used her Semblance to lift up every can of soda and sent them all flying at us, mostly Blake as she was pelted by them and launched into the back of the cafeteria.**

 **I had enough, we're not gonna lose here, I used my speed Semblance to launch effectively the whole cafeteria at JNPR, I stopped just before I hit the wall, though I still managed to crack it, JNPR was carried by the wind I generated and were plastered on the wall, the food soon coming in after them and painted the whole wall multicolored.**

Tai, Qrow, Swift and Xander each help up a score card, all of them reading 10, which made the young hunters laugh a bit.

 **Soon Glynda barged in and with a flick of her crop repaired the cafeteria, "Children, please, do not play with your food." Glynda said.**

 **"Where's Yang." Blake asked, as if on cue, Yang crashed back into the cafeteria right next to me, "Never mind." she added as Yang dusted herself off and gave Glynda and Ozpin a thumbs up.**

 **"Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long, I remember the two of you saying you had unlocked some new abilities yesterday after training, I believe we would all like to see them in action today." Ozpin said simply before he left.**

"This'll be good." Yang said with a small grin.

 **[]**

 **Upon reaching the training area it was Me, Yang, and Blake, going up against Pyrrha, Nora and, Ren to spar in or Dragoon forms, which we had already taken.**

 **"Alright guys, let's test out my new spell!" I cheered as the usual rings of magic appeared and expelled.**

 **A single rose petal floated down from out of nowhere until it nearly hit the ground, then a gust of wind carrying hundreds of rose petal blew in. "Rose Storm!" I shouted holding Crescent Rose skyward, causing the petal's to billow up from under me in a tornado-like fashion, then I pointed Crescent Rose forward to cause a green wind to blow from behind me with more rose petals.**

Ruby squealed lightly "That's so cool! And roses are my favorite flower too!"

 **I opened my arms as the wind and petals flew around me and my team until the petals and wind made another tornado pillar forcing my to curl up into a ball and a green barrier appeared around us, I freed myself from the curled position as the barrier shattered into a multicolor one that faded away along with the wind and petals.**

 **"Uhhhh what happened?" Yang asked not really noticing a difference to either us or the other team.**

Ruby was just as confused as the other Yang was, she expected some kind of super cool attacks that used rose petals.

 **"Let's find out HEIYAA!" Nora shouted flying straight at me and slammed her hammer into my gut, and fired it, sending me flying through the air until I regained my balance.**

 **"Uh Nora, how hard did you hit me?" I asked not feeling anywhere near as hurt as I usually do when she hits me with that thing when she added firing it. I was just sent flying due to the lack of anything holding me to in place really.**

 **"Uhh as hard as I usually do, duh." Nora said, I looked at the aura board and was shocked at what I saw.**

 **"You might want to check the aura boards then." I said pointing to the boards, everyone looked at the boards to see that from Nora's attack I only lost ONE percent of my Aura.**

Weiss blinked in surprise "It boosted your defensive capabilities, meaning you can take more damage now."

"Not as cool as an attack, but still awesome!" Ruby said with a grin.

 **Now even with the Dragoon armor normal defensive capabilities I still see a noticeable amount of Aura missing whenever Dragoon Nora hits another Dragoon, but not this time however.**

 **"WHAT!?" Nora cried out loosening her grip on Magnhild, "No way that always make a dent in someone's Aura!"**

 **"Unless Rose Storm boosted our defense even further." Blake said.**

 **"Oh-ho yeah!" Yang cheered throwing her fist into the air.**

 **"Yang your new magic, try it out!" I encouraged.**

 **"Oh right, let's go then!" Yang said as the three rings appeared and expelled.**

 **Yang flew a bit higher into the air as she reeled her fist back, "Explosion!" Yang yelled, then she dropped to the ground and slammed her fist into it, causing a red line of heat to make it's way over to NPR, they immediately set up defensive postures as a pool of flame-like energy expanded below them before it quickly sucked itself back into the center and released several balls of fire that flew into the air before landing back on the ground, suddenly several dozen small explosion burst out in the area the fire had previously pooled until one larger explosion burst free right where the middle of the pool had been.**

 **"Owie." Nora said stunned, Ren and Pyrrha hadn't gotten off much better.**

"Thank Oum for aura, or that would have been dangerous." Pyrrha said as she saw the attack.

 **Our little training session didn't really last much longer after that seeing as Team JNPR really couldn't do all that much damage to us thanks to the defense boost given by my Rose Storm and after that we went to the library.**

"Aww man, why did you guys get the super defense?" Nora pouted while Pyrrha gave the book to Ren.

* * *

 **And voila.**

 **Not much to say.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and welcome back to the reading.**

 **Sorry it's a bit late though.**

 **Anyway, let's go.**

* * *

Ren opened the book and calmly started to read.

 **We were soon in the library playing Remnant the game.**

"I still don't know how to play that game." Weiss said with a sigh.

 **"Yang Xiao Long prepare your kingdom for battle!" I declared.**

 **"Bring it on!" Yang replied.**

 **"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" I declared causing Yang to gasp, "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly." I said,giving a few airplane sound effects for emphasis.**

Tai chuckled while Qrow smirked, and Raven looked amused.

 **"You fiend!" Yang declared.**

 **"An since Atlas is part of Mantle, my prepare time only lasts, one turn." Ruby said.**

 **Yang then began to chuckle sinisterly, "Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang declared.**

"I feel like we're watching Yu-Gi-Oh." Jaune said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, a lot of people think of that show because of what Yang said." Swift said with a nod.

 **"What!?" I cried.**

 **"Giant Nevermore!" Yang shouted slamming her hand onto the board, "If I roll a seven or higher fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two." Yang said.**

 **"But if you roll a six or lower the Nevermore will turn on your own forces." I said hopefully.**

 **"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said rolling the dice.**

 **She rolled a seven exactly.**

Ruby pouted at the fact Yang still rolled a seven while Yang fist pumped.

 **"Noooooo!" I cried slumping over onto the table hard enough to send pieces flying off the table.**

 **"Well Weiss it's your turn." Yang said.**

 **"I have… absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss said flatly, Yang then leaned over to Weiss.**

"I never understood this game myself." Winter said as she looked at the screen.

 **"Look it's easy, you're playing as Vacuo which means all of Vacuo based cards come with a bonus." Yang said.**

 **"That sounds dumb." Weiss said.**

 **Yang then started picking through Weiss's card, "See you got sandstorm, desert scavenge, oh oh, resourceful raider, see now you can take Ruby's discarded airfleet," Yang said getting me to cry some more, "And put it in your hands." Yang said.**

 **"Okay." Weiss said.**

 **"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards you can use sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom. Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang said.**

 **"And that means…" Weiss said.**

 **"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant." I cried out.**

 **Weiss then stiffened as an evil laugh forced it's way from her, "Yes, fear the almighty power of my forces, cower as they pillage your homes and leave as they take your children from your very arms." Weiss said.**

The adults slowly turned to look at Weiss with raised eyebrows for her reaction while the girl looked away in embarassment.

 **"Trap card." Yang said.**

 **"Huh?" Weiss said as Yang rearranged the board.**

 **"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said.**

 **"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss cried falling back into her chair.**

 **I used my semblance to run up and hug her, "Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together." I cried.**

 **"Shut up don't touch me." Weiss cried as she hugged me back.**

"Why did you hug her back if you didn't want her touching you?" Raven said with a raised eyebrow.

Weiss blushed a bit and looked away while Ruby was confused at Weiss' reaction.

 **We recovered from our crying session rather quickly.**

 **"Alright Blake, you're up." Yang said, Blake seemed a little distant until she noticed someone said her name.**

 **"Huh, oh sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked.**

"I was thinking of something more important at the time." Blake said plainly to explain to the adults.

 **"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang said.**

 **"Hey can I play?" Jaune asked**

 **"Sorry Jaune we've already got four people." I said.**

 **"Besides this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you posses." Weiss said.**

"I'm better than you at least." Jaune said dryly while several heads turned to him in surprise, Weiss looked shocked, and Yang, Tai, Qrow and Raven burst out laughing.

 **"You attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." Yang said bluntly.**

 **"Bring it on Ice Queen, I'll have you know that I've been told I'm a natural born leader." Jaune said.**

 **"By who, your mother?" Weiss said.**

"Don't disrespect someone's mother Weiss, you never know when that can backfire." Xander said sagely, remembering when someone had spoken ill of Swift's mother, and how the poor sods ended up afterwards.

 **"A-and Pyrrha." Jaune said.**

 **"Hello again." Pyrrha called over looking up from her book.**

 **"Come on let me play your hand for a turn." Jaune said.**

 **"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo." Weiss said.**

 **"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean you told us all that your-" Jaune said.**

 **"Jaune!" Weiss snapped with enough venom to stop Jaune from speaking as Pyrrha was rushing up to cover his mouth.**

"You really should learn when to stop speaking." Weiss said with a huff.

"We were literally the only ones there, and it's not like Sun and Neptune would have heard me because I wasn't that loud." Jaune said back, gettign a bit tired of people dissing him, though that did start to go down recently.

 **"Oh right, Ladies enjoy your battle." Jaune said bowing.**

 **"Sup losers." Sun, the Monkey Faunus said.**

 **"Hey Sun." I said.**

 **"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen." Sun said.**

 **"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss called.**

"Well, for starters you're related to the other Ice Queen, second, you act like an Ice Queen, need I say more." Qrow said with a smirk while both Weiss and Winter glared at him.

 **"Never really got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said looking at a tall blue haired man.**

 **"Uh aren't libraries for reading?" The blue haired boy said.**

 **"Thank you!" Ren called out waking Nora.**

"I was trying to study and everone else was being loud." Ren said to everyone.

 **"Pancakes!" She shouted.**

 **"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said.**

 **"Intellectual, okay?" the blue haired boy insisted, "I'm Neptune."**

 **"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Haven, and I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel." Neptune said.**

 **"Um I'm Weiss." Weiss said.**

"Other me doesn't seem that interested." Weiss said with a raised eyebrow.

"Considering how much the guy flirts around, that makes sense." Nora said idly.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I saw him flirt with other girls around the school a few times while I was doing stuff." Nora explained with a shrug.

Weiss grit her teeth in annoyance at the fact that Neptune did that.

 **"Are you kidding me?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said.**

 **"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said to Blake.**

 **"Right, well I think I'm done playing actually, I'll see you guys later." Blake said walking off, Jaune quickly took her place.**

 **[]**

 **I don't know how, but Jaune completely annihilated us the moment he started, Weiss was appalled at the fact Jaune won.**

"Told you I was good." Jaune said with a smile and Pyrrha giggled a bit.

"It's why your our team leader Jaune." she said and got a bit closer to him.

 **Yang was just angry.**

 **"I can't believe I lost to Jaune!" Yang shouted.**

 **"See if you just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened." I said Blake began to walk out of the room.**

 **"Stop." Weiss said pointing at Blake, who did stop, "Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody." Weiss said.**

 **"Uh have you met Blake?" Yang asked.**

"Yeah, that sounds like a normal day from what we've seen so far." Tai said idly while Blake rolled her eyes.

 **"Which I get is kinda your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something's wrong." Weiss said, "So Blake Belladonna, What is wrong?" she shouted jumping up and landing on a chair front of Blake and jabbed a finger at her, while balanced on the leaning chair, then Weiss suddenly returned the chair to its normal position.**

Everyone just stared at Weiss a bit who fidgeted under everyone's gaze before they all looked back at the screen.

 **"I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said.**

 **"You're still thinking about Torchwick." I said.**

 **"Torchwick, the White Fang all of it, something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it." Blake said.**

 **"Ozpin told us not to worry about it, between the Police and the huntsmen I'm sure they can find them." Yang said.**

 **"Well I'm not, you don't know the White Fang like I do" Blake said.**

 **"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and discovering ancient jewels holding the power to rule over dragons I'm sure the three of you are all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells." Weiss said.**

"Who even says that word anymore?" Qrow said with a snort.

 **"Uh who?" I asked.**

 **"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students." Weiss said.**

 **"Well yeah, but-" I said.**

 **"We're not ready." Weiss said.**

"Whoever truly is ready though?" Swift said while Xander nodded.

The others considered that before nodding in understanding.

You couldn't always be ready for everything.

 **"And we may never be ready, our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day, they're out there, somewhere planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming whether we're ready or not. We're Dragoon's warriors with incredible power and even though we haven't mastered them yet we are a force to be reckoned with!" Blake cried out.**

 **"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest huntsmen to single handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale while summoning some of the strongest demons ever known… say aye." I said.**

 **"Yes! I love it when you're feisty." Yang said.**

 **"Well I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said.**

 **"None of you said Aye." I pouted**

The members of team JNPR decided to humour Ruby "Aye." they all said together.

Ruby smiled a bit "Thanks."

 **"Alright then, we're in this together." Blake said.**

 **"Let's hatch a plan." I said.**

 **"Yeah!" Yang cheered.**

 **I then gasped as I remembered something, "I left my board game in the library." I said**

"Really Ruby?" Tai asked his daughter with a raised eyebrow while the girl looked away sheepishly.

 **"We're doomed." Weiss said as I ran out the door, and I ended up bumping into someone.**

 **"Oh sorry, are you okay?" I asked looking up at the mint haired girl I bumped into, next to her was a gray haired man.**

Normally Swift would have growled at seeing Mercury, but he stayed quiet for now, wanting for the teams to realise it first.

 **She reached out her hand to help me up, "I'm fine, just watch where you're going." She said.**

 **"Oh right sorry." I said standing up with her help, "Um I'm Ruby, are you new?"**

 **"Visiting from Haven actually." A black haired woman said coming up from behind the other two.**

 **I took a moment to examine her as she did to me, my Dragoon Spirit seemed to be giving off warning vibes around this girl, I decided to trust it's judgement and be wary of her.**

"Wait, she's dangerous?!" Ruby said in surprise.

"Very dangerous, and someone whom a lot of people want to see dead, or worse." Swift said with a growl while Xander grabbed his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"How bad are we talking here?" Qrow asked.

"She's the one who attacked Amber." Xander said, and Qrow's eyes widenned in surprise before looking back at the screen.

"We'll tell you everything after this chapter, it's time you learned the truth." Swift said after calming down.

 **"Oh, you're here for the festival." I said feigning ignorance, "Oh but exchange students have their own dormitory."**

 **"I guess we got turned around." The grey haired teen said.**

 **I laughed a little, "Don't worry happens all the time, uh your building is juuust east of here." I said playing the oblivious child.**

 **"Thank's maybe we'll see you around." The raven haired girl said walking past me.**

 **"Yeah maybe, oh and welcome to Beacon!" I called.**

"I retract that statement now that I know she's bad." Ruby said with a glare at the screen.

 **I waited until they were well out of sight before sprinting to the library and grabbing my board game. Then I unbuttoned my uniform shirt just enough so I could see my Dragoon Spirit attached to its plate.**

 **"If you think those three are dangerous, then I do too." I said running back to the dorm.**

The book suddenly snapped shut in Ren's hands.

"Alright, time to explain everything to you guys, and trust me there's a lot." Swift started.

"After this, you can all take a bit of time to rest, or train if you feel up to it." Xander said.

* * *

 **Again, sorry it was late everyone.**

 **Next time it's the first break, where we'll see everyone's reactions to the truth,**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time!**


	11. Break 1

**Hey, guys, welcome to the first break chapter of the story!**

 **Don't know how many we'll have, but yeah.**

 **Anyway, let's get this started.**

* * *

Xander and Swift had told everyone about the original timeline, and the reactions were pretty much what they expected.

Ruby cried, Yang was afraid, Blake was ashamed, Weiss was angry, Tai was pissed, Pyrrha was catatonic until Swift literally pushed Jaune's face into hers and the girl made out with him for a few minutes to try and cope with it, Ren was shocked, Nora was depressed, Qrow was swearing up a storm, Winter was planning on telling the general about everything, and, somewhat surprisingly, Raven felt disgusted with herself.

Tai was hugging both of his daughters, while also planning on murdering Adam Taurus for hurting Yang "So what now?"

"Like we said before, you train, all of you." Swift said simply.

"Can training really help?" Jaune said as Pyrrha was hanging onto him, finally having calmed down.

"Considering we're making you train your dragoon forms? Yes, it'll help, although you'll be training with me specifically for now." Xander told Jaune, with the boy nodding while Pyrrha gave him one last squeeze before letting him go with a smile.

"As for the dragoons, you'll come with me, and you'll be training against Wyvern riders and Pegasus riders, as well as me in my dragon form." Swift said to the other.

"The adults can do whatever they wish." Xander said with a smile, before looking at Swift "I trust my wife is not helping?"

"Hinoka's gonna give birth soon, so obviously not, but I got Tsubaki, Camilla, Beruka, and Azura knows how to handle a pegasus well enough for this." Swift said before the dragoons followed him out of the room.

"Well then, come with me Jaune." Xander said and Jaune followed him, while the adults were escorted outside by maids.

* * *

 _With Jaune_

"Your form is correct I'll give you that, and you have a good grip on your weapons, however, you need to work on your stamina, that much is obvious, once that is done, we'll concentrate on everything else." Xander said to Jaune as he stood off to the side.

Jaune was standing in the middle of a shooting range in the castle courtyard "And how am I gonna work on that?" he asked, honestly curious.

"You'll be dodging spell fire to begin with, don't worry, it's fairly doable, and when your stamina and speed are good enough, we'll move up to arrows." Xander said as a young man with short blonde hair and black armor walked into the area.

"This is the one I'm helping train?" the young man asked as he looked at Jaune.

"Correct Leo, and don't be too harsh on him, use simple spells." Xander told his little brother.

Leo nodded "Very well, if Corrin believes we should train these people, then we will." he stepped closer to Jaune "I am Prince Leo of Nohr, and I will be assisting you today."

Jaune nodded "I'm Jaune Arc of Beacon, thanks for the assis-WOAH!" Jaune suddenly shouted as he ducked underneath a bolt of lightning.

Leo nodded approvingly "Good, your reflexes are on point, you never know when an opponent may attack." Leo's tome started to glow as he held it up "Let's continue shall we?"

Jaune gulped, but nodded, ready to keep training.

* * *

 _With the adults_

"This whole thing is still pretty weird." Qrow said as he, Tai and Winter were at the restaurant that Swift had built inside his fortress, drinking from his flask which had been returned to him.

"You're telling me, first some god, king, guy kidnaps us in our sleep, then we learn the future, and now I seriously want to kill that Taurus guy." Tai said with a growl.

"I'll tell the General you made a request for the first strike at him." Winter said as she took a few notes on the most important things she needs to tell Ironwood.

Qrow hummed in though as he remembered something "I want first crack at that Tyrian bastard." he said, with Winter nodding as she noted it.

"By the way, where did Raven go?" Tai said as he notted his ex wasn't present.

"She said she needed to be alone a bit, needed to think, last I saw she was heading off into the rice fields." Qrow said "And, speaking of those, it's really weird that the guy's growing crops in his fortress."

"Don't forget the mine shaft and the lake filled with ores for some reason." Winter said idly.

"Excuse me." they heard a voice say from the side, making them look to see a man with very long spiky brown hair, dressed in red samurai armor with a white haori over his shoulder, carrying Raven over his shoulder "I believe she's with you." he said as he sat her down on the bench.

"What the heck happened to her?" Qrow said in confusion.

"I believe in your terms it would be 'Shit-faced drunk' before she started berating herself loudly and shrugged off any attempt to stop her, thus we had to knock her unconscious." the man said.

"How did she get drunk so quickly?" Tai asked in confusion as he looked at his passed out ex.

"She drank a whole bottle of Firewhiskey, which is a brand that my little brother really likes, and only people with dragon blood can really stomach it." The man explained.

"Your little brother is Swift I assume?" Winter asked.

"Correct, I am Ryoma, King of Hoshido." Ryoma introduced himself as he rested an arm on the hilt of his blade.

"How many siblings does the guy have?" Qrow asked in slight surpsrise.

"10, only one of which is actually related to him by blood, and another is actually his cousin." Ryoma answered.

"Ok, how come you and Xander are both of his brothers?" Tai asked as that confused him.

"In short, he has been adopted by both the royalty of Hoshido, and the royalty of Nohr at different points in his life, while at the same time, he was also heir to the throne of Valla due to his birth father being it's king." Ryoma chuckled a bit "And Valla already has a new heir."

"What do you mean?" Winter asked.

"My little brother is already a father, he has a one year old daughter with his wife." Ryoma explained.

"So he's a dad too huh, that's neat, what are his wife and kid called?" Tai asked.

"His wife is Queen Ember of Valla, who, I am warning you now, looks identical to the Cinder woman from your world, so don't mix them up please, while their daughter is Princess Ashley of Valla." Ryoma explained while also warning them.

"How come his wife looks just like the Fall bitch?" Qrow asked with a swig of his flask.

"Because she is a genetic clone of her, yet she is nothing like the original." Ryoma explained, and Qrow spat out his alcohol on Tai's face, the blonde man staring back at him dryly.

"What the fuck?! He made a clone of the bitch and made her his wife?!" Qrow asked in shock.

"As I said, she acts nothing like her original, mostly because Swift made sure her mind was in perfect condition before, as he put it, 'released her from the tube'... he says a few things I don't understand sometimes." Ryoma admitted sheepishly.

"Perfect condition meaning?" Winter asked.

"He said he was making sure 'the taint of the witch' wasn't present in her mind." Ryoma explained.

Qrow nodded after a few moments "Ah, Salem."

Ryoma nodded "Indeed."

Winter sighed "There's a veritable well of information here."

Ryoma chuckled "And there's much more to come miss."

* * *

 _With the dragoons_

Yang crashed down into the ground with a groan "Ow."

"Oh my. You aren't too hurt are you?" the purple haired woman with black armor and large breasts known as Camilla asked in genuine concern from atop her wyvern.

"My pride is hurt more than anything." Yang muttered, considering Camilla, a woman who was a month pregnant, had just kicked her ass.

Camilla smiled as she set down her wyvern while Yang made her armor disappear "Well, that's actually better than you'd think, quelling your pride in battle is something every warrior should learn to do."

Yang sighed as she sat up "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." she got up, ready to go again, before Camilla made her sit back down "Huh?"

"How about taking a rest? We could have a talk between big sisters?" Camilla said with a giggle.

Yang chuckled a bit "That does sound fun."

"So, your only sibling is that adorable Ruby girl right?" Camilla asked, and Yang nodded "Well, I officially have 8 little siblings."

Yang's eyes widenned "8?! You're not all related right?"

Camilla shook her head "No, I'm married to the King of Hoshido, Ryoma, you see, and my elder brother, Xander, is married to the oldest princess of Hoshido, Hinoka, who just so happens to be the pregnant woman sulking over there that she can't fight." Camilla said as she gestured off to the side, Yang looking over to see a woman with short red hair, wearing a kimono and being heavily pregnant, looking at the sky where everyone was training with a pout "Because of those marriages, the royals of Hoshido are my little siblings, meaning Prince Takumi and Princess Sakura, although, Sakura is engaged to my younger brother Leo, and Takumi is engaged to my younger sister, Elise. Then there's Corrin, or Swift as you know him, he was taken from Hoshido when he was just 2 years old, and then a month later, Azura, who was the daughter of the then queen of Nohr, was taken by Hoshido in retaliation. Then there's Corrin's only actual blood sibling, Lillith, who pretended to be a simple handmaid for the longest time, and then there's Corrin's wife, Ember."

"That's... woah." Yang had nothing else she could think of to say.

Camilla nodded "Yes, we have a very big family."

"Wait, you said 'Corrin's only actual blood sibling' not relative. Does he have other blood relatives?" Yang asked after noticing Camilla's words.

Camilla grinned "Glad to see you caught that. Yes, Corrin has other blood relatives, first is Lillith, his little sister, then there's Azura, his cousin, his daughter Ashley, who is only a year old, and, thanks to a gift a friend of his gave him, he was able to bring back his mother, Mikoto."

"Bring her back?" Yang repeated with a frown.

Camilla sighed "Mikoto had died in Corrin's arms mere days after he finally learned of her existence, however, a friend of his recently gave him a present that let him have any one wish granted, and my little brother chose to have his mother back. It actually gave everyone of us a mother as well."

Yang was surprised by the story "Dang, that's some pretty big stuff."

Camilla nodded "Indeed it is." she said, not even blinking in surprise when all the other dragoons came crashing down while Yang jumped in surprise "Well, it seems you all definetly need more training with that form, but you handled yourselves rather well against us, and we've been training for longer than you have."

Yang could only stare as the others were all groaning from their spots on the floor, before looking up at their trainers.

Yeah, she was pretty sure that by the end of this, they were gonna kick major ass.

* * *

 **And voila.**

 **So, yeah, it was more that we saw the RWBY crew interacting with the characters of Fire Emblem Fates, and learning more about their host, AKA me.**

 **If it annoys you that I gave exposition on my story, then bugger off, I wanted to clear up what the differences between the other Kamuis and me.**

 **And hey, I thought it was fun to have more characters of Fates appear, although they were the royals.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone and welcome back!**

 **Now, I know you were all expecting this yesterday, and for that I apologise.**

 **Anyway, let's get started on this rather long chapter... which is longer because they're back from the break.**

* * *

The others all returned to the reading room, though they were surprised to find that Xander was replaced by Camilla.

"Uh... not that I'm complaing, because Camilla's nice and all, but where's Xander." Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

Camilla smiled "Xander wanted to go and spend some time with his wife, so I agreed to switch with him."

"We're gonna keep going with the story, and it was Tai's turn from what I recall." Swift said as everyone sat back down, though Raven was deep in thought, while Tai grabbed the book and opened it.

 ***Chapter 10***

 ***Ruby's P.O.V.***

 **Professor Port's class was the same as ever, heck even Weiss looked like she was about to fall asleep any second now. Luckily the alarm to end class went off interrupting Professor Port in the middle of his story.**

 **"The stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait until tomorrow." Port said as everyone hurried out of class, I looked over to see Jaune had struck out yet again with Weiss.**

Jaune sighed as he looked at his other, smiling a bit as Pyrrha squeezed his hand "Sorry that my other hasn't stopped yet Weiss."

Weiss nodded thankfully at him "It's fine, hopefully he'll notice Pyrrha like you did soon." she said with a smirk while Jaune chuckled sheepishly and Pyrrha smiled as she hugged him.

 **[]**

 **Now that classes were over everyone switched to their 'Out on the town' gear, "I thought that class would never end." Blake said.**

 **"Alright guys today is the day, the investigation begins!" I said cheerfully as I jumped down from my bunk.**

 **"I'm glad we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said.**

 **"Hey we've got a plan, that's moderately serious." Yang said.**

"It definetly was better than nothing." Blake admitted with a shrug while the girls nodded.

"Should I be worried?" Tai asked.

"Not really, we got out fine dad." Yang said with a shrug, while Tai slowly nodded, deciding to trust his daughter for now.

 **"Right everyone remember their role?" I asked.**

 **"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies, seeing as I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said.**

"Considering what I know now though, I'd rather wish to not be a part of it." Weiss said with a frown.

Winter nodded "Agreed."

 **"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in I can hopefully find out what their planning." Blake said.**

 **"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale, getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said.**

"What kind of old friend?" Tai asked suspisciously.

"Just a dude who's bar I destroyed." Yang said with a shrug while looking away.

"I'm guessing he angered you?" Pyrrha asked, receiving a nod from the blonde.

"Even I'm not crazy enough to do that." Nora muttered and Ren looked at her in amusement.

 **"Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang and go over what we found. Let's do this!" I said.**

 **"Yeah!" Sun said, wait Sun? The four of us look out the window to see Sun hanging upside down.**

 **"Sun! How did you get up there?" Yang asked.**

 **"Ah it's easy, I do it all the time." Sun said.**

"He does what all the time?" Raven asked with narrowed eyes.

 **"You do what?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I climb tree's all the time." Sun said.**

"I don't think that's any better honestly." Ruby said unsurely.

 **'Wait we have a tree just outside our window?' I thought**

 **"So are we finally getting back at Torchwick guy?" Sun asked hopping into the room.**

 **"We, are going to investigate the situation, as a team." Blake said.**

 **"Sorry Sun, we don't wanna get friends involved if we don't have to." I said.**

 **"Pfft, that's dumb, you should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune." Sun said, the four of us poked our heads out the window to see Neptune standing on the edge of the buildings protrusion.**

"He has a lot of balance, gotta give him that much." Qrow admitted relunctantly.

 **"Sup." Neptune said.**

 **"How did you even get up here?" I asked.**

 **"I have my ways, seriously though can I come in, we're like, really high up right now." Neptune said.**

"Wuss." Tai said, making a few people laugh.

 **Once we pulled Neptune inside we altered our plans just slightly, Neptune would be going with Yang and Sun would be joining Blake because he's a Faunus.**

 **[]**

 **"Wow, I forget how big the Transit tower looks up close!" I squealed.**

 **"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss said.**

 **"That was the first one right?" I asked.**

 **"Correct." Weiss said, "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another, it was their gift to the world after the Great War."**

 **"Oh look at me, my name is Weiss, I know know facts, I'm rich." I mocked before stifling a laugh.**

Qrow snorted "Not bad kid." he said and Ruby giggled while Weiss rolled her eyes.

 **"Don't be a pest, besides the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much, we could have just as easily made a call from the library." Weiss said.**

 **"I know but it's just so cool. I'm gonna take a picture." I said fumbling to pull out my scroll and dropped it.**

 **My scroll bounced until it stopped by the feet of, Penny.**

"Still weird to think she's an android." Yang said when they saw the girl on screen.

"There's a lot of theories as to why Penny even exist, some think she was modelled after Professor Polendina's actualy daughter who died, some think it's the same girl who got a lot of upgrades and she'd simply always been socially awkward, we still don't really know her full story." Swift explained a bit.

"There's even theories that she has a few working internal organs." Camilla added.

"Like what?" Jaune asked.

"A fully working reproductive system and a womb that can bear life." Camilla explained, and the teens couldn't help but blush a bit.

"That one's honestly my fault, I kinda threw it out there one day and it just...spread basically." Swift said sheepishly.

 **"Oh." Penny said reaching down to pick it up, "You dropped this."**

 **"Penny!?" I said shocked.**

 **A similar look of shock spread on Penny's face when she realized it was me who dropped the scroll.**

 **"Uhh." Penny said.**

 **"Where have you been, we haven't seen you since the night at the docks." I said.**

"I was seriously worried for her." Ruby added with a bit of a frown.

 **"Sorry, I think, you're confused." Penny said, then she hiccuped, causing my scroll to fly out of her hands, fortunately I caught it.**

"Wait... does she hiccup when she lie?" Ren asked.

"Glad to see someone noticed that." Swift said idly.

 **"Uhh I got to go." Penny said turning around and walking away.**

 **"What was that about?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You go make your call I meet up with you later!" I called running after Penny.**

 **Fortunately Penny wasn't running so I didn't have to go that far to catch her.**

 **"Penny where have you been? It's been weeks." I asked.**

 **"There seems to be a… misunderstanding." Penny said as she resumed walking.**

 **"What?" I asked sliding down the rail of the steps to get in front of her again, "Penny, is everything okay?" I asked.**

"Nice slide sis." Yang said with a smirk.

Ruby smiled a bit "Thanks."

 **Penny just kept walking until I ran in front of her again, "Penny please stop!" I cried.**

 **"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me, those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night, please, as a friend." I begged.**

 **Penny sighed before she looked around then she leaned in close to me, "It isn't safe to talk here." Penny said.**

"It's never safe to talk in the first place you meet back up with someone... seriously, why is it never safe?" Jaune said in confusion.

"That actually is a good question." Pyrrha pondered.

 ***Weiss P.O.V.***

 **After Ruby ran off to go talk to Penny I rolled my eye's and walked into the CCT tower and made my way to the elevators in the back and stepping into one.**

 **"Hello, welcome to the CCT, how may I help you?" An automated voice asked.**

 **"I'd like to go to the communications room please." I said.**

 **"Absolutely, can you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity." The Voice requested and I pulled out my scroll and complied.**

"Boring." Qrow muttered as he leaned into his seat.

 **"Perfect, thank you miss Schnee."**

 **[]**

 **Once the elevator stepped reached the communications room I stepped out and walked up to the empty reception desk, where the hologram of a woman appeared.**

 **"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transit center, how may I help you?" The Hologram asked.**

 **"I need to make a call to Schnee Dust company world headquarters in Atlas." I requested.**

 **"Certainly, if you could head over to terminal three I'll patch you through." The hologram said.**

 **"Thank you." I said and made my way over to the terminal and sat down, I was a little nervous about this all.**

 **"Thank you calling the Atlas- Oh, Miss Schnee, good afternoon, would you like me to patch you through to your father, I think your sister Winter might be here as well." The SDC receptionist said.**

 **"No thank you, I was actually hoping you can find some files for me, I've compiled a short list." I said plugging my scroll into the terminal.**

 **The receptionist looked at the list of files I requested and raised an eyebrow, "If you don't mind, what is this for?" She asked.**

"She was seriously onto you." Yang said.

"Good thing she was obligated by her contract to help me then." Weiss said in response.

"I don't know how to feel about that." Blake muttered unsurely.

 **"School project." I lied.**

 **"There are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am." The receptionist said.**

 **"Well then I'll be sure to treat them with care." I replied.**

 **"Right, very well, the data's being transferred to your scroll now." The receptionist said.**

 **"Wonderful, that will be all then." I said taking my scroll when the data finished transferring.**

 **"A-are you sure you don't want me to patch you over to your father before you go?" The receptionist asked.**

 **"Yes, I'm sure." I said.**

 **"Well alright then, but your father did ask me to tell you if you ever called to be careful, he saw some footage of the attempted robbery at the docks a couple weeks ago and wanted me to warn you that the greatest threat to your kind had returned." The receptionist said.**

"He isn't just a racist, he's a super racist." Jaune said dryly, actually seeing her father's words for what they really were.

"Normally I'd rebute that, but it's the truth." Weiss agreed with a nod.

 **We trusted her with the family secret only because she had been of service to the family for such a long time.**

 **"I'm aware of that, goodbye." I said as the call ended.**

 ***Ruby's P.O.V.***

 **I walked over to Penny who seemed a bit nervous and gently put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.**

 **We soon began walking down the street and started to talk.**

 **"I wish I could help you Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.**

 **"Well what happen to you that night then, we were all together and you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped" I asked**

 **"Oh no! Nothing like that." Penny said.**

 **"Well then where did you go?" I asked.**

 **"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far but…" Penny said starting to look nervous, "You have to understand my father loves me very much, he just worries a lot."**

"Considering what she is, it makes sense he'd be worried." Nora said as she leaned into Ren and relaxed slightly.

She felt this chapter was only about halfway done, so she got comfortable.

 **"Believe me I know the feeling." I said, Penny looked uplifted a bit when I said that, "But why not let us know you were okay?" I asked.**

 **"I… was asked, not to talk to you, or Weiss, or Blake, or Yang, anybody really." Penny said.**

 **"Was your dad that upset?" I asked.**

 **"No, it wasn't my father." Penny said.**

"I'm guessing it was Jimmy." Qrow said with a roll of his eyes.

"It was." Camilla confirmed.

 **We came to a bit of an abrupt stop when we heard an announcement coming from a stage.**

 **"The AK130's have been standard security model for Remnant for several years, and they've done a fine job wouldn't you agree." A hologram of General Ironwood said, the AK130's bowed in response as people clapped.**

"I've honestly seen better." Swift said, and the others weren't surprised.

 **"But, Atlas is a Kingdom of innovation and fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" Ironwood asked rhetorically as small chambers opened up to reveal a new model of Atlesian Knight robots.**

 **"Presenting the Atlesian Knight 200." Ironwood said as the 200's kicked over their 130 predecessors.**

 **"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." Ironwood said as the AK200's posed, "These models will become available next year and they won't be alone. The Atlesian military always supports the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battle field, however there are still many situations that undoubtedly require a human touch." Ironwood said.**

 **"Ruby…" Penny urged but I wasn't paying that much attention.**

 **"So, our kingdom's greatest minds in cooperation with the Schnee Dust company, are proud to introduce, The Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood said as a hologram of a giant robot replaced him.**

"Human touch my ass." Swift said in irritation.

"What do you mean?" Winter asked in confusion.

"Ironwood decided to put A.I.'s in the damn things, and that made for a lot of trouble when Cinder's virus hijacked every mech in the area." Swift explained.

"Ok, yeah that's bad." Ruby said with a frown.

 **"Now we couldn't have them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suit will be seen defending boundaries of our kingdom within the year!" Ironwood announced.**

 **'I doubt it compares to the Dragoon Armor.' I thought but was still mesmerized by the hologram of the giant machine.**

 **"Ruby, maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny insisted.**

 **That's when two Atlesian soldier pointed in our direction and Penny started running.**

 **"Penny? Wait where are you going?" I asked, then I saw the two soldiers start running towards us.**

 **I turned around and started to follow Penny.**

 **We ran into the nearest alleyway and then crossed the street into another alley, where I cut down a scaffold holding up many crates to slow down the soldiers.**

 **I ran along the wall used my Semblance to bounce off it and managed to catch Penny by wrapping my arm around her waist, "This way!" I shouted, and with a bit of effort launched me and Penny into a branching path.**

 **However gravity did not seem to agree with me and the two of us hit the ground and began tumbling away, I lost my grip on Penny and tumbled into the street where a truck was about to hit me when Penny shoved me out of the way and stopped the truck.**

"Holy fudge!" Tai said in worry and turned to his daughters "I thought you said you were ok?!"

Weiss and Blake shared a glance, realising where Ruby got her self censoring from, while the sisters fidgeted a bit.

"Really dad, we were fine, we barely got hurt, just a few scrapes and bruises." Ruby said, trying to placate her father.

"Trust me dad, everything was ok in the end." Yang added.

Tai sighed after a few moments, relunctantly letitng it drop.

 **With her bare hands.**

 **"Penny?" I asked extremely confused.**

 **"Are you okay?" Penny asked the truck driver, who merely nodded.**

 **People were starting to gather when Penny rushed off and pushed past me, I saw the soldiers come to inspect the incident and took off after her.**

 **[]**

 **I quickly caught up to Penny, "Penny please, what is going on, why are you running, how did you do that?" I asked.**

 **"I can't, everything's fine *hic* I don't want to talk about it." Penny stammered scared.**

 **"Penny if you just tell me what's wrong I can help you." I insisted.**

 **"No. No no you wouldn't understand." Penny said.**

 **"Let me try, you can trust me." I pleaded.**

 **"You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?" Penny asked.**

 **"I promise." I said.**

 **"Ruby… I'm not a real girl."" Penny said showing me her hands.**

 **Her hands were scraped to reveal metal underneath.**

"So she has a synthetic skin then?" Ren wondered.

"Let's not think abotu that." Yang said slightly unconfortable, not wanting to think of Penny without skin.

 **"Oh." I said, "Penny, I-I don't understand." I said.**

 **"Most girls are born, but I was made." Penny said, "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real."**

 **I gently took Penny's open hands and held them firmly, "Of course you are. You think that because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" I asked.**

"And that is why people who know of your world adore Ruby, because she's understanding." Camilla said with a smile while said girl blushed a bit.

 **"I don't… Uh… You're taking this extraordinarily well." Penny said.**

 **"You're not like those things we saw back there, you've got a heart, and a soul I can feel it." I said poking Penny's chest.**

 **"Oh Ruby you're the best friend anyone could have!" Penny cried pulling me into a rather tight hug.**

"Yeah that was a bit painful." Ruby admitted with a wince.

 **"I can see why your father wanted to protect such a delicate flower." I groaned.**

 **"Oh he's very sweet, my father's the one that built me, I'm sure you would just love him." Penny said.**

 **"Wow, he built you all by himself?" I asked.**

 **"Well almost, he had some help from Mister Ironwood." Penny said.**

 **"The General? Wait, is that why those soldier were after you?" I asked.**

 **"They like to protect me too." Penny said.**

"Does she actually need protection?" Jaune said incredulously before he blinked "Wait, that came out wrong."

Yang snorted a bit at his words.

 **"They don't think you can protect yourself?" I asked sarcastically.**

 **"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival, I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament." Penny said.**

 **"Penny under normal circumstances I'd ask what you were talking about. But the Dragoon Spirit's only call upon their next mater en masse when they sense an oncoming calamity, so whatever happen Penny, always rest assure that you'll have me, and seven other powerful warriors with the Right to Rule Dragons at your side." I said.**

"We'll definetly be ready to help." Ruby said with a proud nod, the other dragoons nodding, and Jaune being more eager for when he finally gets his own.

 **"Thank you Ruby. Wait, dragons are supposed to be myths." Penny said.**

 **"Tell that to the giant corpse of Feyrbrand we found in Forever Falls, though he does look like a giant bug it is a Dragon." I said.**

 **That's when we heard the voices of soldiers from a distance.**

 **"You have to hide." Penny said picking me up.**

 **"Ah Penny what are you doing you don't have to go with them I can help you!" I cried as Penny threw me into a dumpster.**

"Ick." Yang said with a frown.

"It was gross." Ruby agreed with a frown of her own.

 **"It's okay Ruby, they're not bad people, I just don't want you to get into trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret." Penny said.**

 **"So long as you don't say a word about Dragons and Dragoons." I said.**

 **"Promise." Penny said closing the dumpster.**

 **"Salutations officers." Penny said the the soldiers.**

 **"Why were you running, and what happened the other girl?" Soldier A asked**

 **"What other girl? I've been by myself all day." Penny said followed by a hiccup.**

 **"You shouldn't cause such a scene." Soldier A said.**

 **"Are you okay?" Soldier B asked.**

"Do they seriously not know about her hiccups?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Guess they don't." Tai said, just as confused as his ex.

 **"Just a scratch." Penny said showing them her hands.**

 **"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this. Please just come with us." Soldier A said.**

 **"Yes sir." Penny said walking off.**

 **I looked down and saw something that gave some kind of chirping sound and it startled me, causing me to jump.**

"Was that a rat?!" Weiss asked in discust.

"It waaaasss." Ruby whined, remembering how grossed out she'd been that day.

 **[]**

 ***Yang's P.O.V.***

 **We arrived in front of Juniors club riding my motorcycle, Bumblebee, Neptune seemed to be petrified by how I drove, it wasn't that bad.**

"It's actually even worse." Ruby snarked dryly.

"Since when can you snark?" yang asked with a frown.

"Since you scared the poopsicles out of me with your horrible driving!" Ruby retorted.

 **Anyway as we walked up to the doors the two guards standing in front of it saw me, looked like they just shit themselves, and ran inside in fear.**

 **I figured they wouldn't let me in very easily so I did the next best thing.**

 **I blew the door open with a well placed punch from Ember Celica.**

 **"Guess who's back!" I cheered as every single guy in the place who worked for Junior pointed a gun at here, the DJ even stopped the music that was starting to skip.**

 **"Yang, define friend for me." Neptune said walking up behind me and causing a few people to point guns at him.**

 **"Stop, stop. Nobody shoot." Junior said making his way up to us.**

 **"Blondie, you're here. Why?" Junior asked.**

 **"You still owe me a drink." I said walking up to him casually, and then dragging him off.**

"What did I say about drinking young lady?" Tai asked sternly.

Yang chuckled nervously and tried to shrink into her couch.

 ***Blake P.O.V.***

 **I put three of my fingers on a trio of white claw marks on a wall, then looked over to see a man usher in a pair of Faunus, "This is it." I said.**

 **"Are you sure?" Sun asked, I glared at him,.**

 **"You know I'm just gonna take your word for it." Sun said as I took my bow off.**

"You probably should monkey-boy." Nora said with a grin.

 **"New recruits right this way." A White Fang soldier said ushering in a pair of Faunus.**

 **"I don't get it, if you believe if what you're fighting for is good, why hide who you are?" Sun asked.**

 **"The masks are a symbol, humanity wanted to make monsters of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." I said.**

 **"Grimm masks, that's kinda dark." Sun said.**

"I won't deny that." Blake said with a nod.

 **"So is the guy who started it." I said putting a mask on.**

 **"Always sunshine and rainbows with you." Sun said.**

"Someone needs to be realistic." Blake said dryly.

 **We entered a large room, at the front was a large White Fang tarp hiding something. The Faunus in the room were split in half based on who was garbed in the uniform and who wasn't.**

 **A large Faunus stepped up in front of the tarp, "Thank you all for coming." The man said, "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrades. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long." The man said, that's when Roman Torchwick walked into view.**

 **Roman was instantly met with a large amount of disapproval, "Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause." Roman called.**

 **"What's a human doing here?" a girl called.**

 **"I'm glad you asked deary." Roman said, "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst, case in point, me. So I understand why you want to see us all locked away, or better yet killed." Roman said.**

 **"So is he going somewhere with this or…" Sun asked**

 **"I like to mention the fact you and I all have a common enemy, the ones in control, the ones pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, Military, even the schools, they're all to blame for your ladden life." Roman said**

 **"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with, fortunately I'm the best exterminator around." Roman said turning away, "No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman added quickly. He then snapped his fingers and one of the tarps fell off to reveal an Atlesian Paladin Mech under it.**

"What?! How?!" Winter said in confusion.

"We don't really know how he did it to be honest." Camilla said.

 **"That's a big robot." Sun said.**

 **"How did he get that?" I asked.**

 **"As some of you may have heard, this here is Atlas's newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world, and thanks to my employer, we've managed to snap a few before they ahh… hit the shelves, now many of your brothers have moment down to our operation in the southeast, if you'd rather stay in the city, that's fine, but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, then I can provide you." Roman said.**

 **"We should get out of here." I said, "All new recruits please come forward." A man called and the crowd started pushing us forward.**

 ***Yang P.O.V.***

 **"I don't know." Junior said.**

 **"How can you not know?" I demanded.**

 **"I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night he first came in here. He paid up front, I lend him my men, and none of them ever came back." Junior said.**

 **"So where they go?" Neptune asked taking a seat next to me.**

"Oh, butt out nerd." Yang mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

 **"I don't have any idea, who is this guy?" Junior asked.**

 **"Don't worry about him, worry about me if I don't find out what I want." I demanded.**

 **"I already told you everything, Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Junior yelled at his men, causing them to hesitate in their movements and make up excuses.**

 **"Come on Neptune." I said leaving.**

 ***Blake P.O.V.***

 **We managed to sidle out of the pushing crowd, "What are we gonna do?" Sun asked.**

 **"I'm thinking." I said, that's when Roman looked in our direction and scowled.**

 **"he sees us." Sun said as Roman started approaching, that's when I saw a fuse box.**

 **"He can't see in the dark." I said and pulled out Gambol Shroud and fired at the fusebox.**

"Smart, although their's a lot more faunus in the area." Raven said with an approving nod.

 **With the lights out we burst out of the windows as Roman shouted orders, and I heard something power up.**

 ***Ruby P.O.V.***

 **I hopped out of the dumpster and heard my scroll ring, I picked it up to hear-**

 **"Everyone, if you can hear me we need backup!" Blake said over the scroll, though her last word was overlapped by a loud yell for help from Sun.**

 **"They got a robot, it's big, really big!" Sun shouted, "That Torchwick guys in it, but not like it's eaten him, he's like controlling it or something!" Sun finished.**

"Yeah, I think we got that dude." Jaune said dryly.

 **I took off down the street, it shouldn't be too hard to find a giant robot right?**

 **I arrived just in time to see Sun and Neptune get knocked away by an Atlesian Paladin.**

"Where did they end up after that?" Weiss asked in confusion, and Swift showed the scene of the two eating at a Simple Wok, making Weiss deadpan "Of course."

 **I positioned myself below the bridge and summoned my Dragoon armor.**

 **"I'm in position!" I shouted over the scroll.**

 **Seconds later I saw the Paladin tumble down and land in front of me, soon the rest of my team landed next to me and summoned their Dragoon armor.**

 **"Ugh how many of you have that armor!" I heard Torchwick say.**

 **The Paladin began to walk forward, "Freezerburn!" I shouted.**

 **All of us but Weiss and Yang flew away as Weiss froze the ground and Yang used her Ember Celica to thaw the ice fast enough to cause a massive fog.**

 **Torchwick activated the laser targeting on the Paladin as we moved to divert his attention until I flew up and slashed the Paladin with Crescent Rose then double back.**

 **"Checkmate." I said as Weiss and Blake rushed up to slash at the Paladin to push it back and Weiss also stabbed one of the targeting lasers to disable it.**

 **As the Paladin was about to stomp on Blake, Weiss made a glyph that helped Blake fly back far and fast enough to dodge , the Paladin then launched several missiles the Blake and Weiss also dodged thanks to Glyphs, though while Weiss was in midair Torchwick fired off a single shot that Weiss blocked, then she launched a yellow Glyph toward Blake that caused her swings to become fast and powerful enough to send out energy waves that sliced through the remaining missiles.**

 **"Ladybug!" I called as I flew past the Paladin while slashing it, then me and Blake began making synchronized slashes at the Paladins legs, then we flew up and cut off the arm of the Paladin.**

 **Yang jumped onto the back of the Paladin and began to punch it repeatedly, The Paladin then launched back, slamming through several concrete pillars until Yang was knocked off, the Paladin then switched its other arm into a fist and punched Yang through another concrete pillar.**

Tai winced but continued reading, knowing his daughter was ok.

 **"Yang!" Blake called.**

 **"Don't worry, with each hit she grows stronger and she uses that power to fight back, that's what makes her special." I said.**

 **The Paladin then tried to punch Yang again only for Yang to punch back and stop the mechanical fist, she then fired her Ember Celica with her other arm and shattered the Paladin's remaining arm.**

 **"Yang! Flame Shot!" I shouted.**

 **"You got it!" Yang called as the three rings of magic appeared and expelled.**

 **Yang shot up into the air and opened her arms to show the Dragoon Spirit imbedded in the armor, and then flames began to appear and condense in front of her, "Flaaaame…" Yang said as the condensing flames gave a small burst revealing it had formed a single sphere of stone-like fires.**

 **"Shot!" Yang shouted punching the flame stone and sent it speeding to the Paladin and exploded on impact, completely shattering it.**

 **"I just had this suit cleaned." Roman complained getting up as Yang landed next to the rest of us.**

 **Yang fired off another shot that was blocked by a girl with hair split pink and brown using a parasol, "Ladies, and ice queen." Roman said.**

 **"Hey!" Weiss shouted.**

 **"Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would " Roman called, as the girl Neo bowed as Yang flew forward and punched, but Neo and Roman shattered like glass, then a Bullhead flew off with Neo and Roman in it.**

 **Yang tried to fly after it but I used by Semblance to speed up next to her and hold her back, "We can't just chase after them Yang." I said landing next to the rest of the team.**

 **"Fine." Yang said as we reverted back to our normal selves, "So I guess he got a new henchman."**

 **"Yeah, I guess she made our plans, fall apart." Weiss said trying to be funny.**

"Don't ever try to be Yang." Swift said dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang asked with a frown.

"It means no one can copy you because they'd fail." Camilla explained, and Yang nodded, satisfied with that.

 **"No, just no." Yang said as Blake walked off.**

 **"What, but you do it." Weiss said.**

 **"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang said.**

 **"Was this not it?" Weiss asked.**

 **"No it just wasn't very good." Yang said walking off to find her motorcycle.**

 **"Well at least I'm trying." Weiss said.**

 **"Hey, where are Sun and Neptune?" I asked.**

"At a noodle shop apparently." Pyrrha said as Tai passed the book to Qrow.

* * *

 **Finally done!**

 **This one took a lot of work, like seriously.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry this didn't come out on saturday like it was supposed to.**

 **But hey, at least you're getting it now.**

* * *

Qrow opened the book and quickly got to reading.

 ***Chapter 11***

 ***Ruby P.O.V.***

 **Today in Goodwitch's class we were watching Pyrrha fight Cardin and his team and was completely overwhelming them. There's sad, and then there's losing four to one, which was what was going on, I wouldn't be surprised if Pyrrha was using her Semblance for an advantage.**

"I was barely using it to be honest." Pyrrha said dryly, even she had to admit that team CRDL had been pathetic.

 **"And that's the match." Glynda announced.**

 **"Lucky shot." Cardin groaned falling over.**

 **"Well done miss Nikos, you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said.**

 **"Thank you professor." Pyrrha said.**

 **"Alright now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match, any volunteers?" Glynda asked looking around.**

 **"Miss Belladonna." Glynda called causing the slumping Blake to suddenly straighten out.**

"Yeah, that was a bad day for me." Blake admitted.

 **"You've been awfully docile for the past few classes why don't you-" Glynda said.**

 **"I'll volunteer." the grey haired boy from a couple days ago said standing up.**

 **I be perfectly honest, when I saw him stand up I immediately had my train of thought shifted to his team and more importantly the feeling of danger that came from my Dragoon spirit around them.**

 **I must have be more out of thought than I initially thought because when I brought myself back to my senses the Boy, who I had learned was named Mercury before I zoned out, had thrown the match.**

 **Now I may not have payed attention to the match very well and I may not be the smartest in my group, but it felt like he was just trying to gain a evaluation of Pyrrha's skills.**

"Good guess Ruby, that's exactly what he was doing." Camilla said with a nod, making Ruby grin proudly.

 **Too bad for him she can't use her Dragoon form, otherwise he'd never stand a chance, ever.**

 **Speaking of the Dragoon forms, Ren and Pyrrha have been training them very extensively, Pyrrha because she wished to master her powers as fast as possible, while Ren simply wished to receive an offensive spell.**

 **Pyrrha had managed to unlock a new spell for her form known as Meteor rain, we decided not to test that spell during training for obvious reasons, while Ren had unlocked a spell known as Star Children, which was an offensive spell.**

"Yeah, let's NOT make meteor's rain down on Remnant unless we really need it." Jaune said with a sigh while Pyrrha blushed in slight embarassment.

 **[]**

 **After we left left Professor Goodwitch's class I looked back at Blake worried, after we encountered Torchwick a couple days ago Blake's been losing sleep, and even during Dragoon training she's been slacking.**

 **[]**

 **"You what?" Blake asked.**

 **"We want you to go to the dance." I said.**

 **"That's ridiculous." Blake said.**

 **"Blake we're worried about you, this investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang said.**

"Did I really look that bad?" Blake asked.

"I won't mince words Blakey, you looked like shit." Yang said bluntly.

"You seriously needed to get some sleep." Weiss added.

"Yeah, even I could see that." Nora said.

 **"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest your grades have been suffering." Weiss said.**

 **"You think I care about grades, people's lives are at stake." Blake argued.**

 **"We know and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang said.**

 **"Thanks to you and Sun we know they're operating somewhere on the southeast side of Vale." I said.**

 **"And the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss added.**

 **"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang said.**

"Honestly, I probably would have been satisfied with those being answered at the moment before starting to search again." Qrow said while glancing at Blake, making the faunus blush sheepishly.

 **"But there are still unanswered questions." Blake argued.**

 **"Blake you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open and Dragoon magic can't wake you up if you fall asleep from your own lack of energy.." I said.**

 **"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day." Yang said.**

"Honestly, one day of rest would have done you wonders Blake." Ren added his own words in.

 **"It'll be fun. Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss said.**

 **"Yeah we're planning the whole event." Yang said.**

 **"Excuse me?" Blake asked.**

 **"Team CFVY has been away longer than expected." Weiss said.**

 **"So Weiss and I are going to pick up where they left off, and now we can make sure you have the perfect night." Yang said.**

 **"And once it's all over we'll return to our search, rested and ready." Weiss said.**

 **"So what do you think?" I asked.**

 **"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake said getting up, "I'll be in the library." she finished leaving.**

"Harsh much?" Tai said.

"That definetly could have been said better." Winter said with a nod.

 **"She can't keep going like this." Weiss said, at that moment there was a knock at the door, Weiss went to open it and standing there was.**

 **"Weiss~" Jaune attempted to sing while playing a guitar, Weiss promptly shut the door on the Pseudo Dragoon's face.**

 **Jaune then knocked again, "Aww come on." Jaune pleaded, then he knocked again, "Open the door. I promise not to sing." Jaune said.**

 **Weiss opened the door, "I lied~" Jaune attempted to sing, causing Weiss to facepalm, "Weiss Schnee~ Will you accompany me~ to the dance on~ Sunday~" Jaune sang.**

 **"Are you done?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Yes?" Jaune replied after a moment's hesitation.**

 **"No." Weiss said shutting the door in his face again.**

"Dammit I was an idiot back then." Jaune mumbled while Pyrrha patted his back.

 **Weiss looked at us, "What?" Weiss asked.**

 **"And that is why they call you the Ice Queen." Yang said, "Plus the theme of your Dragoon Spirit doesn't help." I said as I fell over from leaning too far.**

 **"All my life boys have only been after the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind." Weiss said.**

"You mean the guy who flits with everything that has a vagina and is afraid of water?" Swift mumbled just loud enough for the other adults to hear him, making them snort in laughter.

 **"Date or no Date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." I said.**

 **[]**

 ***Cinder's P.O.V.***

 **"Well then, now that we have miss Nikos sorted out we need to get to the other problem, that armor that Roman said the girl in red and her friends conjured up out of thin air." I said looking at Emerald and Mercury.**

 **"I have a theory, but it's rather… out there." Mercury said.**

 **"Well, I'm waiting." I said.**

 **"Have either of you read about the old Legends of the Dragoons?" Mercury asked.**

"Oh great, that asshole knows about it." Yang growled.

"That's gonna make things thougher for our others." Ruby pouted a bit.

 **The Dragoons? I read those legends once, thought I could use the power of any one of them to my advantage at one point, however I gave up that plan once I spent three years searching for them without gaining** ** _anything_** **that could be inferred as a lead to the resting place of the Dragoon Spirits, writing that legend off as only a legend.**

 **"Mercury that is just a legend, what's next your gonna say the Winglies are real?" Emerald said.**

 **"Say whatever you want Emerald, but when Roman explained the armor they wore I decided to dig into some old legends and just about everything Roman pointed out about the armor matches with the description in the legends, elementally attuned, wings that appear with the armor and allow flight, a glowing core that summons it." Mercury said.**

 **"Well then why don't we just take one of them and use them for our plans?" Emerald said.**

 **"As much as I want to we can't." I said.**

"That's right bitch! You can't use these!" Yang shouted as she shoisted up her spirit.

"Language!" Ruby said.

 **"Huh?" Emerald asked.**

 **"I read the legend myself, I tried to find the Dragoons Spirit's myself once before, however the problem isn't in stealing the jewel, it's using them." I said.**

 **"What do you mean by that?" Emerald asked.**

 **"The Dragoon Spirits only grant their powers to the ones they chose as their masters, people born with a 'Right to Rule Dragons' and stealing them probably wouldn't work seeing as these Spirits seem to be sentient in their own right." Mercury said.**

 **"Soooo do we have a backup plan for taking on Dragoons?" Emerald asked.**

 **"The Legend said the ancient Winglies created two weapons for killing Dragons and Dragoons with ease, the Dragon Block Staff, which was destroyed because it was unable to contain the power of the 'King of Dragons', and what we're going to be after, The Dragon Buster, a sword that turns Dragoon armor to as defensive as an illusion." I said.**

"Please tell me they don't find it." Ren said with slightly wide eyes.

"As of now, they haven't found it yet, don't worry." Swift said reassuringly.

 **"Yeah, except the Dragon Buster is supposedly lost." Mercury said.**

 **"Well it's a good thing I had compiled a small list of possible locations of the Dragon Buster back when I was looking for the Dragoon Spirits." I said, "We'll get the data from the CCT first, then we'll head off to the first location to search."**

 **[]**

 ***Ruby P.O.V.***

 ***Ballroom***

 **I was sitting at a table trying to figure out how to help Blake, "I need you to pick a tablecloth." Weiss said setting down two, near identical squares of cloth in front of me.**

 **"Aren't they both the same?" I asked.**

 **"I don't even know why I asked." Weiss said walking off as Yang approached carrying a speaker and set it down with a thud that caused the table to jump.**

"I can carry more!" Nora suddenly said with a challenging grin to Yang.

"Oh you are so on when we get back." Yang shot back with her own grin.

 **"So have you picked out dress yet?" Yang asked me.**

 **"What's the point, who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going." I said dejectedly.**

 **"Oh don't worry, she's going." Yang assured me as she turned away, "Weiss I thought we agreed, no doilies!" Yang called over to Weiss.**

 **"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines." Weiss demanded getting up in Yang's face.**

"That's my girl." Tai said proudly, making Yang grin.

 **At that moment Sun and Neptune walked in, "Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune asked.**

 **"We were thinking about it." Weiss said.**

 **"Thanks pretty cool." Neptune said.**

 **"You ladies ready for dress up?" Sun asked.**

 **"Pft Yeah right." I said.**

 **"Laugh all you want, I'll be turning heads at the dance." Yang boasted.**

"And I did~" Yang singsonged.

"I don't know if I should be proud or worried about that." Tai muttered.

 **"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked Sun and Neptune.**

 **"Uhh this." Sun said.**

 **"Ignore him, for he does not know what he says." Neptune said.**

 **"I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. it's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place." Sun said.**

"They're seriously laid back over there." Raven said with a snort.

 **"Yeah, we've noticed." Yang said.**

 **"So what does Blake think of all this? She all still, you know… Blakey?" Sun asked.**

Blake deadpanned "He seriously said that?"

"Yeah, but you have to admit, you were acting like a worse version of yourself." Weiss said, making Blake nod with a sigh.

 **"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." I said.**

 **"Guy's trust me, Blake will be at the dance." Yang said as she walked off.**

 **[]**

 ***Yang's P.O.V.***

 **I figured Blake would only be in one place if she was still in the school, the library.**

 **I figured right because Blake was sitting in front of a screen looking up… something, anyway I pulled out my laser pointer and began the first step in my plan.**

"Wait, that actually worked?" Jaune asked incredulously.

"You have no idea how well that worked." Yang said with a grin while Blake hid her face in her hands.

 **Blake's eyes were constantly transfixed on the little red dot whenever it appeared, eventually Blake got up and began following the light, even attempting to speed up and step on it, 'That is just cute.' I thought feeling my cheeks flush ever so slightly.**

"Definetly." Yang agreed with her other.

 **Eventually I brought Blake to me, though she was right in my face, "Hello~" I sung.**

 **"What are you-" Blake started.**

 **"We need to talk." I said grabbing Blake's arm and yanking her away.**

 **I led Blake to an empty classroom and proceeded to tell her about my own problems trying to find my mother and the mistake I made that almost got me and Ruby killed when we were children.**

Raven sighed when she heard that.

 **I think I got through to Blake as we left the room.**

 **[]**

 ***Ruby's P.O.V***

 ***Ballroom, Dance night***

 **"Oh you look great." Yang squealed as I stepped into the ballroom in my dress.**

 **"We need to have a serious discussion on how Weiss fights in these." I said complaining about my heels.**

"I seriously still wonder how you do that." Ruby asked Weiss.

"A LOT of practice... and ice skating." Weiss admitted.

 **Time passed and I saw my sister dancing with Blake and eventually I made my way over to the punch table.**

 **Soon enough Jaune slid up, "I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too." Jaune said.**

 **"Yep." I said.**

 **"To the socially awkward." Jaune said holding his glass out for a toast, which the I complied to.**

"You're not that bad." Pyrrha said, unconvincingly to the two of them, making them look at her dryly as she looked away with a blush.

 **"Sorry thing didn't work out well with Weiss." I said.**

 **"Eh, it's fine, Neptune pretty cool, no wonder why she went with him." Jaune said.**

 **"What do you mean?" I asked.**

 **"I mean come on, how many people can pull off blue hair." Jaune said.**

"Not a lot I'll admit." Camilla said with a shrug.

 **"No I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone." I said causing Jaune to almost choke.**

 **"What?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Yeah she said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." I said as Jaune and I looked over to see Weiss try to get a white flower to stand up straight, then Jaune looked over to Neptune who was socializing with Blake and Sun.**

 **"Hold my punch." Jaune said seriously handing his punch to me.**

 **I'll admit I took a sip of his punch once he was out of sight.**

"Why?" Jaune asked slowly.

"You got a different flavor than I did." Ruby admitted with a sheepish smile.

 **Eventually I made my way upstairs and met up with Yang, "You know, we really needed this." Yang said, I could see Penny off in the distance moving to the music while she was flanked by two bodyguards.**

"And she's doing the robot... way to go Penny." Ruby said with a facepalm.

 **"Yeah, I think you did a good job planning it too." I said.**

 **"Aw thanks." Yang said pulling me in for a tight one armed hug, "It wasn't all me though, the boy's did a lot too." Yang said.**

 **"Tomorrow it's back to work." Yang said.**

 **"Well, I'm sure we can handle whatever get's thrown at us." I said, at that moment people started laughing, "Except for that." I said as we looked over to see Jaune… wearing a dress!?**

"An Arc never goes back on his word." Jaune said as he hid his face in his hands, smiling a bit as Pyrrha hugged him with a laugh while the others chuckled.

 **Jaune was actually wearing a dress and had approached Pyrrha, and he held out his hand offering her to dance, and Pyrrha accepted, soon enough the whole of Team JNPR started a synchronized dance and got every other person in the room to start cheering.**

"How did you manage that anyway?" Blake asked curious.

"A lot of practice, mostly with Ren coaching it." Nora said.

 **I eventually made my way back to the entrance and saw a figure bouncing across the rooftops, I put my hand over my still concealed Dragoon Spirit and gave chase.**

 **I followed the figure to the CCT tower and saw a guard knocked out and hidden in the bushes, I pulled out my scroll and punched in a code and within seconds my rocket locker landed near me and opened up to give me access to Crescent Rose.**

 **I entered the tower shakily and stepped into the elevator.**

"So, that's the black haired woman with half the fall maiden powers right?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, Cinder Fall, the bitch herself." Swift said with a nod.

 **'Okay I'm getting tired of this.' I thought taking my Dragoon form, 'Phew, those heels are now boots, at least I could fly if that didn't work out.'**

 **When the elevator stopped I floated out and looked around.**

 **"Hellooo, anyone there?" I called out, then I had an idea, "It's no use hiding, I can feel the movement of the air caused by your breathing." I added, a total lie really.**

"But she doesn't know that." Qrow chuckled "Not bad kiddo, you're good at bluffing."

Ruby grinned proudly at the praise.

 **That's when a masked woman stood up from behind a desk with a scowl on her face.**

 **"Excuse me, you know it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-" I said before the woman poured out a tube of sand that melted into glass that she launched at me.**

 **I flew straight up and then straight at her, she created a pair of swords made of glass and swung at me.**

 **But unfortunately for her the blades bounced off the Dragoon armor and she barely managed to dodge my swing.**

"Man that is seriously overpowered." Jaune said.

"And to think we have that power now." Ren added.

 **The then replaced her blades with a bow and fired off arrows at me that I shot down with Crescents gun mode, wait how was I that accurate? Maybe the air was guiding my bullets?**

 **The Woman looked as if she was at a loss and seemed to be looking for a way to escape, almost as if she was aware of what this armor was capable of.**

 **That's when I heard the elevator behind me reach this floor, the two of us looked behind us to see General Ironwood step out of the elevator, I looked back at my opponent with a smirk.**

 **Only to see she had escaped.**

 **"Oh come on!" I cried out.**

"Ah poop." Ruby pouted while the others chuckled and Qrow passed the book to Winter.

* * *

 **Ok, finally finished this at 4:30 AM**

 **Jesus tapdancing christ that's way too late.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Ok so I know this is several days late, and I apologize for that, but I've just not fully been up to this and concentrated on what I was capable of.**

* * *

Winter opened the book without preamble to see what was next.

 ***Chapter 12***

 ***Ruby's P.O.V.***

 **I got off the elevator and stepped into Ozpin's office, "Sorry I took so long, someone accidentally hit all the buttons in the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me." I said as I approached.**

"It really wasn't!" Ruby said quickly.

"Yang did it." Weiss said dryly, looking at their blonde teammate who ginned shamelessly.

 **"Thank you for coming Ruby, how are you feeling?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"Okay I guess, I'd feel better if my bad guy count wasn't oh for three." I said.**

Ruby sulked a bit at that.

 **"Ruby, I feel it is appropriate to let you know, that I think what you did last night was exactly what being huntsmen is all about. You recognised a threat and took action, and you did the very best you could." General Ironwood said.**

"The General is absolutely right Miss Rose." Winter said with an approving nod.

"I usually don't like Jimmy, but good on him for complimenting my niece." Qrow said simply.

 **"Thank you sir." I said.**

 **"Now the general her has already informed us of the events that… transpired last night. But now that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin asked.**

 **"Was anyone else with her, did she look familiar to you?" Glynda asked.**

 **I was having a hard time finding words at first but I did respond, "I don't know, she was wearing a mask, and she never said anything, but she seemed to recognise the Dragoon armor and almost seemed to know what it was capable of, and she fought with glass but I don't think that was her Semblance though, her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." I said.**

 **"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda said.**

"10 points to Miss Goodwitch even though she isn't here." Camilla said jokingly.

 **"Embedding dust into clothing is an age old technique, it could have been anyone who knows about the Legend of the Dragoon." Ironwood said.**

 **"Wait, you think this girl's connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" I asked.**

 **"It's possible, but we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin said.**

 **"Actually I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something in the southeast, just outside the kingdoms." I said.**

"That's how you did it?" Blake asked.

"It was the best I could come up with at the time." Ruby said sheepishly.

 **"Interesting." Ozpin said.**

 **"I thought you said-" Glynda started.**

 **"Thank you for your cooperation Ruby, why don't you go spend some time with your team, you have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin said.**

 **"Anytime." I said happily.**

 **"And Ms. Rose, please be discreet about this matter." Ozpin said.**

"We were as discreet as we could be considering what happened the day after that." Yang said dryly.

 **"Of course sir." I said as I left.**

 **[]**

 **The second I opened the door the rest of the team surged in front of me, "What happened?" Yang asked.**

 **"Um well, Uh huh." I said nervously, "I managed to slip in the information Blake managed to get at the White Fang meeting."**

 **"That was a risky move." Weiss said.**

"You were lucky the headmaster simply took it as it was." Weiss added on.

 **"No, I think you I handed it well." Blake said.**

 **"I hope so." I said.**

 **"I'm sure everything will be alright. Oh I know what will cheer you up Ruby!" Yang said happily walking over to a table.**

 **"What's that?" I asked.**

 **"I don't know yet, Dad sent it to us, I thought we could open it together." Yang said holding up a small tube.**

Ruby and Yang were giddy, Weiss was smiling, and Blake was groaning.

They all remembered what the package was.

 **"Oh something from home!" I squealed then speed over to Yang and wrapped my legs around Yang while and tried to reach for the tube.**

 **This lasted for a second until Yang gave the tube a shake and something fell out, a small cylinder of fur, the tube suddenly jumped, then a second time, then it popped out into the form of a familiar small brown a white Corgi. The four of us leaned in to inspect the dog, which barked twice.**

 **"AHHH!" The four of us screamed, two of joy, two of shock.**

 **"Zwei!" I cheered then lifted up the dog.**

"Yay!" Ruby shouted happily while Yang smiled at her in amusement.

Raven rolled her eyes "Little bit of Xiao Long ingenuity?"

"You know it." Tai said with a smile.

 **"He sent a dog?" Blake asked.**

 **"In the mail?" Weiss asked as Yang started to coddle Zwei.**

 **"Oh he does stuff like this all the time." Yang said.**

 **"Your father or your dog?" Blake asked from atop me bed, I guess her cat instincts are screaming run right now.**

"Oi." Tai called out dryly to the faunus.

"Clarification was honestly needed." Blake said as she looked away.

 **"Are you telling me, that this mangy, drooling, mutt, is going to wive with us fowevea, oh yes he is." Weiss said as she began to play with Zwei.**

"Works everytime." Tai muttered in amusement while just about every woman in the room, save for Blake and Raven, fell for Zwei's charm.

The guys mostly just agreed that Zwei looked like a cute puppy.

 **'No-one can resist Zwei's cuteness.' I thought triumphantly looking at Weiss**

 **"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said.**

 **'Okay maybe cat Faunus can, but she's just naturally nervous around a dog.' I thought.**

"They drool everywhere." Blake muttered with a frown.

 **Then the intercom came on, "Will all first year student please report to the amphitheater." the intercom announced.**

 **"Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss said as I put Zwei down, Zwei quickly ran below where Blake was at in my bed.**

 **"Look there's a letter." Yang said pulling out a piece of paper, "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of, enclosed is all the food you should need, love you both, Taiyang." Yang read as Zwei ran over.**

"Had a small mission to do." Tai explained a bit "Nothing major, just some people who wanted to have a Hunter on site in case something happened."

 **Yang tipped the tube over and cans of dog food fell out on top of Zwei forming a small pile, "What's he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked, Yang shook the tube once again and a can opener fell out.**

 **"Welp that settles it, come on everybody, Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang said as she left, Weiss cooed Zwei a bit more as she left, Blake jumped off the table trying not to be near Zwei.**

 **I looked down at Zwei and smiled when I got a wonderful idea.**

 **[]**

 **Hide Zwei in a backpack, genious!**

Qrow exploded in laughter while Tai was gobsmacked at what his youngest did.

 **We all entered the amphitheatre while I was wearing a backpack.**

 **"Quiet, quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said.**

 **"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. Four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war ever recorded in history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of fear, and oppression. A war that was about much more than what borders pushed where of who traded with who, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art a self expression. And as you are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny named their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way of setting it straight that not only they refused to tolerate this oppression, but neither the generations to come, and it is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity, through diversity. As I said today we stand together, united, but there's still a bond that cannot exist without effort, which why today when the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses fight to uphold it. As first year students you'll be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman of huntress on a mission, some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin said**

"That's way better than the speech we got at the start of the year." Jaune said with a nod of approval.

 **"This is perfect, all we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the southeast." I said.**

 **"Yeah we'll follow him around by day and give him the slip at night." Yang said.**

"Girls!" Tai exclaimed in shock as he turned to his daughters who looked away from him.

 **"Let's check search and destroy." Weiss said as we went over to the message board.**

 **"Here we go, quadrant five needs Grimm cleared out." I said.**

 **"Well it's in the southeast." Blake said.**

 **"Sounds perfect." Yang said as I signed us up for the mission, only to be denied because it was unavailable to first years.**

 **"Wonderful." Weiss said sarcastically.**

 **"Any other idea's?" Blake asked.**

 **"We mail ourselves there." I said.**

"You were joking, right?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

Ruby looked at her "Why would I be joking?"

Pyrrha just chose to stay quiet.

 **"Well that's one option." Ozpin said walking up, "Unfortunately we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students, it seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the four of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Ozpin said.**

 **"What makes you say that?" I asked.**

 **"I'm still curious as to how all found yourselves at the docks semester, I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast, and I certainly wonder why, witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals at a dance club." Ozpin said.**

"Wait, I didn't go to a dance club?" Ruby said in confusion.

 **I couldn't find words to answer.**

 **"I don't know if I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for, so how about this, instead of waiting for you to break the rules, why don't we just bend them, beside I'd say the Right to Rule Dragon's grants you and JNPR some… special privileges." Ozpin said as he accessed his scroll to allow us to take the mission.**

"I just realised, are we gonna tell Ozpin about these things when we get back?" Nora actually asked a good question.

"It would probably be best if we did." Ren said after a bit of thought.

"Honestly I would have sent him a message myself to be honest." Qrow said idly.

 **"We won't let you down, thank you professor." I said.**

 **"Do not thank me for this, teamwork persistence have carried you far, but you must understand the things that are away from the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin said leaving, then he leaned back to us, "Good luck."**

 **[]**

 **"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said.**

 **"But it's the truth." Blake said.**

 **"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it." I said.**

 **"Hey Team CFVY is back." A student said running ahead of us, Blake ran up to Velvet.**

 **"Velvet, are you alright?" Blake asked.**

 **"I'm fine I Yatsuhashi to look out for me." Velvet said.**

 **'Huh, I wonder who would win in a fight, the Previous Earth Dragoon Kongol, or Yatsuhashi, they're both huge.' I thought offhandedly, 'Actually, maybe he's got Gigantos blood in him.'.**

"Does he?" Ruby questionned eagerly.

Swift shrugged "We don't know as of now, so maybe he does, maybe he doesn't."

 **"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago, What happened?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Nothing happened, it was just, there were just so many." Velvet said. "Oh but don't worry you first years are just shadowing huntsmen."**

"Considering what Coco's weapon can do, there must have been at least a hundred." Weiss said as she remembered what weapon the leader of team CFVY used.

"What's her weapon?" Winter questionned.

"A minigun, which she hides in her purse." Yang answered.

"How the heck does she do that?" Raven muttered in utter confusion.

 **"Right." Yang said.**

 **"I should go, be safe okay." Velvet said and left.**

 **"We can do this, we've never backed down before and we're not going to start now." I said.**

 **"Right." Blake said.**

 **"Besides it won't only be us, we'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman!" I cheered.**

 **"Yeah!" Yang cheered.**

 **[]**

 **All that cheer drained away as soon as we learned who we were shadowing, "Why hello young girls, who's ready to fight for their lives?" Dr. Oobleck asked.**

"Yeah, Bart ain't exactly the most thrilling guy there is." Qrow said with a nod.

"At least it's not Peter." Tai said dryly.

 **"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary team seeing as you have opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now officially a reconnaissance mission, I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp at any defensible locations we may stumble upon, I factored all our essentials myself plotted the air course and readied the airship. AND, it's Doctor Oobleck." Oobleck ranted. "Now according to my schedule we are already three minutes behind schedule." Oobleck said before blasting away.**

 **We got ourselves caught up in a small chat with team JNPR, Sun and Neptune, JNPR were heading out tomorrow, and Nora had decided she would challenge the previous Lightning Dragoon when she got back saying he Semblance should give her a very powerful advantage.**

 **I think she's about to take on a challenge way more difficult than she's ready for than she's ready for.**

"I am aren't I?" Nora asked with a wince.

"Not much of a spoiler, you very much are yes." Camilla said with a nod.

 **[]**

 **"I guess I never saw you as much as a fighter." Yang said to Dr. Oobleck.**

 **"I admit I fancy myself as more of an intellectual, but I can assure you as a huntsman I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck said.**

 **"Like the mushroom?" I asked.**

 **"Those are truffles." Blake said.**

 **"Like the sprout?" I asked.**

 **"Those are brussels." Yang said.**

"What the heck was that?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"I had a brain fart." Ruby said with an embarassed blush.

 **"Besides given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archeological surveys my dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular… assignment." Oobleck stated.**

 **"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Why what a preposterous question you silly girl why history is the backbone of our very society, and the liver! Probably the kidneys if I were to wager." Oobleck said.**

"Kinda getting off topic there Bart." Tai muttered dryly.

 **"And that means?" Weiss asked.**

 **"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it also the location of one of the kingdom's greatest failures." Oobleck said.**

 **"Mountain Glenn." I said.**

 **"That's right, it was an extension of Vale. But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang said.**

 **"Correct and now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder." Oobleck said.**

 **"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake said.**

"And it turns out we were right." Blake added.

 **"Precisely." Oobleck said, "However that is not the only reason, according to reports sent in by people who had been in Mountain Glenn before it's fall excavators had unearthed a massive fossilized creature buried in the cavern walls."**

 **"Massive fossilized creature?" Weiss asked.**

"Well, that's different." Yang said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wonder what the creature is?" Pyrrha wondered.

Swift held back a snicker, knowing there were going to hate this.

 **"The creature had no former record in any books, and due to the fact I couldn't get a viable description from anyone I could not compare the creature to anything written down in the Legends. If you encounter the creature stay on your guard, it may be more than a fossil." Oobleck warned.**

 **[]**

 **The bullhead dropped us off and the middle of the ruined city, the weird thing was my Dragoon Spirit was practically shouting warnings at me, it never did that during the White Fang battle, nor did it do so when we trained our Dragoon forms against a large number of Beowolves, so what's causing it to react this way, I had noticed the rest of my team had unconsciously put their hands to their Dragoon Spirit's.**

 **"Team you maybe students but at this moment your mission as hunter and huntresses has begun, from this point forward you need to do exactly as I say, do you understand?" Oobleck inquired, looking over at us, "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school!"**

"Busted kiddo." Qrow said with a chuckle.

 **"But you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." I defended.**

 **"She's not wrong, very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck said.**

 **"But I wa-" I started.**

 **"Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that's so important to bring it with-" Oobleck started but cut himself off as Zwei popped his head out of the bag.**

"Well, that's both poor and comedic timing." Winter admitted after a few moments.

 **Silence filled the air for a good moment as we all looked at the Corgi, "Get back in the bag." I whispered, Zwei simply barked once.**

 **"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought, a dog." Oobleck said very seriously.**

 **"I uh…" I started.**

 **"Genius!" Oobleck exclaimed walking away, before quickly rushing back and grabbing Zwei from my bag, knocking me over in the process.**

 **"Canine's are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" Oobleck said, Zwei barked.**

 **"I'm a genius." I said.**

"Yeah." Ruby said with a grin.

Weiss rolled her eyes with a smile and swatter her friend's arm lightly.

 **"So, what are your orders doctor?" Blake asked.**

 **"Ah yes straight to the chase, I like it." Oobleck said dropping Zwei.**

 **"As you've been informed the southeast has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity, now there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being- Grimm." Oobleck said.**

 **"Uh, what?" I asked.**

 **"Grimm a creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck said causing us to turn around.**

"Break it's legs!" Nora said with a grin.

 **"What?" Weiss asked seeing a single Beowulf and we readied our weapons.**

 **"Stop." Oobleck said, "There are a number of reasons why a Grimm congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which their attraction to negativity. Sadness, Envy, Loneliness,Hatred, all qualities that are likely our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck said.**

 **"So what now?" I asked.**

 **"We wait, we track, if this specimen leads us to it's pack that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck said.**

 **"How long do we wait?" Blake asked.**

 **"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months- and there the whole pack." Oobleck said as more Beowolves showed up.**

"Kind of anti-climactic." Jaune said dryly in regards to the Doctor's delivery.

 **"What?" Weiss asked a little loud.**

 **"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said.**

 **"What?" Weiss asked again.**

 **"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled right in Weiss's ear.**

"That hurt a bit." Weiss muttered in annoyance.

 **"I take it tracking is out of the question." I said.**

 **"An accurate assumption, yes." Oobleck said.**

 **"What's the plan then?" Yang asked.**

 **"Show me what you're made of. Dragoon Forms authorized." Oobleck said.**

 **We all smiled and activated our Dragoon armor.**

 **"I can take them all down with one good Explosion." Yang said.**

 **"Hold on Yang, let me try my newest spell first." Blake said as the usual three rings of Magic appeared and expelled.**

 **Blake crossed her arms with Gambol Shroud's katana pointing upwards, suddenly a small orb of darkness formed at the base of the blade and flowed up to the tip and off slightly, a wind of deathly energy seemed to flow toward her from the Grimm, who were frozen in either confusion or fear.**

 **Blake adjusted her arm so she raised her katana, that seemed to cause thin rings of energy to be sucked into the orb until her arm stabilized directly above her head, then things started getting weird, the world around us darkened dangerously as the orb expelled a swirling vortex of deathly energy poured outward into the pitch black area.**

 **"Death Dimension." Blake said as we looked over to the Grimm, who were frozen still and had a similar vortex behind them, but this one was flowing inwards.**

 **Suddenly there was a flash and the dark world faded in an instant, leaving behind what looked like a fragile glass picture of all those Beowolves floating in the air spinning.**

 **We looked back to Blake to see her back turned to the Grimm and she slowly slide her hand with a reverse grip of Gambol's sheath down the Katana blade until she almost reached the base of the blade.**

 **"Gone." Blake commanded bringing her hand to the base to an instant, the image of the Grimm in that weird world shattered like glass. The Beowolves appeared suddenly except now they had a look of horror on their faces and were battered and scarred.**

 **The Beowolves collapsed to the ground dead.**

"Holy crap." Yang breathed in awe.

"These things just keep getting stronger." Ruby said as she looked at her own dragoon spirit.

"And to think we'll be able to summon dragons later." Ren added thoughtfully.

 **"Oh my…" Yang said seeing the Grimm.**

 **"Frightening, that spell seems to have taken the Grimm to a dimension of death, and though their time there was short the damage done was… lethal." Oobleck said.**

 **"Well these Beowolves were rather weak, plus they lacked an Aura." Blake said, "According to the Dragoon Spirit the spell only briefly leaves them in the Death Dimension, and moderately strong target would survive, though if they did survive they still experienced the horrors in that world."**

 **"I see… Miss Belladonna I'm going to have to ask you not to use that ability against human and Faunus opponents in sparring matches and during tournaments should events force you to reveal your armor, however you are free to use it when you're battling for your life." Oobleck said.**

"I definetly agree with that." Blake said with a nod.

 **[]**

 **The next few hours were basically us massacring any Grimm dumb enough to try to attack us, the Grimm could hardly harm us and if they somehow managed to Blake would cast Astral Drain to heal off the damage we took.**

 **Plus Weiss managed to unlock a new healing ability for her Dragoon form, yipee!**

"Well that should be helpful." Weiss said, pleased at the fact.

 **Eventually Oobleck asked me to follow him while the others set up camp in an abandoned building.**

 **[]**

 ***Weiss P.O.V.***

 **Once we set up a campfire we dismissed our armor.**

 **"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Yang said.**

 **"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time, guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake said.**

"If only we did." Ruby said with a sigh.

"Things would certainly be different." Camilla said thoughtfully.

 **"That's not what I meant." I said right now I decided to let my wings appear because I just needed to let them out.**

 **"Huh? Blake asked.**

 **"Earlier, about upholding the legacy, there's more to it than that." I said.**

 **"Yeah, no me too, I mean, I don't know." Yang said.**

 **"I don't know either, I know what I want to do but, I figured I'd always take things one step at a time." Blake said.**

 **"Well it doesn't matter, we know why we're here, right?" Yang asked.**

 **"Ah wonderful, a textbook campfire." Oobleck said speeding in, causing me to jump.**

 **"Fire. So warm." Ruby said getting close to the fire.**

"It's really cold over there." Ruby said with a frown.

"Definetly." Yang agreed.

"Atlas is worse though." Winter chimed in, with Weiss nodding.

 **"Very good eat your dinners and hurry to bed, we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow, and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode, any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck asked.**

 **"Yo." Ruby said raising her hand briefly, before she summoned her armor and walked over to a place to keep watch while the rest of us tried to go to sleep**

 **[]**

 ***Ruby P.O.V.***

 **During my watch I heard my teammates talk about something but I was paying more attention to the warnings my Dragoon Spirit was blaring, what on Remnant could the Spirit be warning me about?**

 **After my shift ended I heard Zwei start to leave and I followed him out of the building.**

 **"Zwei." I whisper called "Zwei where are you?"**

 **I then noticed Zwei taking a leak next to an old metal post, "Zwei this is a wasteland, you literally could have done that anywhere." I said, Zwei barked as I picked him up, then we heard something and took cover.**

"Zwei's polite like that." Tai said as he shook his head in amusement.

 **We peaked out of a corner and saw two White Fang soldiers, "I thought I heard a Beowulf or something." White Fang A said.**

 **"Let's just finish our patrol and get back." White Fang B said.**

 **I silently followed them for several feet until they reached a building, I poked Zwei's head out, "Did they go in yet, one bark means yes." I said, Zwei waited until the sound of a door closing was heard then barked. "Oh this is it, this is it!" I whisper cheered, and pulled out her Scroll only to have no signal, "Oh man, come on we gotta get the others." I said getting up.**

 **I didn't get far when the ground below my feet cracked and gave away, I caught Zwei before he fell in and tossed the dog up as the piece I was holding onto broke before I could pull myself up.**

 **I heard Zwei Bark out as I fell.**

 **I eventually hit the bottom of the pit and saw a huge underground city, my Dragoon Spirit was blaring out warnings stronger than even.**

 **And I don't think it was because of the two White Fang approaching me.**

"Oh boy." Ruby said with a cringe as she remembered that.

 **[]**

 ***3rd P.O.V. Under Mountain Glenn***

 **In a cornered off section of Mountain Glenn a massive creature kneeled, partially stuck in the stone walls, most of it's body was exposed and were it alive it could easily pull itself free without collapsing the mountain.**

"We can't even really see it." Jaune said as he squinted his eyes at the screen which was somewhat dark.

"I bet it's something huge." Nora said with a grin.

"It honestly could be." Ren admitted.

 **It was still alive… and was waking up as evidenced by one of its fingers twitching, breaking free of the stone.**

"That's never good." Blake said, slightly nervous.

"Indeed." Raven agreed with a nod.

 **"Hey did you hear that?" I man called out.**

 **"Yeah, we better go check it out, could be an intruder." A woman said.**

"It's probably something even worse than that." Qrow said as Raven took the book from Winter.

* * *

 **Holy cow this took me forever to bring out and I apologize for that people.**

 **No excuses I can really make.**

 **And I'm too tired for my usual thing, so, see ya guys.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry this is late again.**

 **let's go.**

* * *

Raven opened the book, and had a feeling this was when she made her first appearance.

 ***Chapter 13***

 ***Ruby's P.O.V.***

 **After I was captured by the two White Fang soldiers I was brought to Torchwick who grew upset in my presence that is until he started smacking me around with his cane.**

"That bastard." Tai growled.

"That hurt." Ruby said with a pout as she rubbed her cheek.

 **"Wow you are much more manageable without that oversized garden tool of yours." Roman said.**

 **I didn't really pay too much attention to what he was saying and got up and tried to run away until something caught the back of my hood and dragged me back over to him.**

 **"Don't try to run away again Red." Roman said, that's when another WF walked up.**

 **"Mister Torchwick." The soldier said.**

 **"What is it can't you see I'm a little busy?" Roman stressed, he really doesn't like using henchmen apparently.**

 **"Sorry sir, but I really think you might want to come and see something." The soldier said.**

 **"Well then why didn't you bring it here?" Roman asked very annoyed.**

"Because it's probably too big to do that." Jaune said dryly.

"The most likely scenario." Pyrrha said with a nod.

 **"We would if we could've, but things thing dwarfs the Paladins and it half buried in the walls." The Soldier said.**

 **"Ugh fine. Come on Red, I can't exactly trust these animals to make sure you don't escape." Roman said dragging me by my hood.**

 **"Let me go let me go let me go!" I shouted getting dragged along.**

 **[]**

 ***Lod Music- Virage Embryo***

 **Roman kept dragging me until we reached a somewhat obscure area of the underground Mountain Glenn.**

 **"Alright what is it that you…" Roman said trailing off, "What. The hell. Is that?" Roman said.**

 **I managed to shift around Roman enough to see what he was talking about and my breath caught in my throat.**

 **This thing was** ** _massive_** **, seriously it was bigger than the Giant Nevermore I fought in initiation, its hide was bone white though covered in a large layer of dirt, the creature had two massive legs with clawed feet with two joints on it's each of its legs, the joint closest to the feet were bent backwards with spikes protruding out on the bend, the joint above was bent forwards. it's waist was… tiny compared to the rest of it's body, but go up you'll see the majority of it's body was in the upper torso, it had no head but there seemed to be an eye smack in the middle of the body, it also had two massive arms with five fingered hands, though it lack an opposable thumb and it's pinky finger seemed to be in a fixed position.**

"Damn that thing's actually kinda creepy looking." Yang said with a slight shiver.

 **"Virage…" I breathed recognising the creature Albert described in my dreams.**

 **"Pardon?" Roman asked.**

 **"Virage, I don't know exactly what it is, but I do know it's the polar opposite of a Dragon," I started.**

 **"Well it should be good for killing you and your friends." Roman said.**

 **"And enemy to anything but Winglies." I finished.**

 **"Pardon?" Roman said now a little worried.**

"Good thing they don't exist in our world." Weiss said with a relieved sigh.

 **That's when I saw a glow come from it's eye, then the fingers began to move, followed by an arm breaking free.**

 **"It's awake!" I shouted breaking free from Roman grip.**

 **"You mean that things isn't dead!?" Roman shouted.**

 ***Lod Music- Boss 3***

 **The Virage pulled itself free from the wall and stared down at the White Fang in front of it. The Virage then reached down with it's right arm and grabbed what looked like a gorilla Faunus.**

 **The Virage then smashed the Faunus into it's face, killing the man instantly before just dropping him like he was nothing important.**

The kids openly shivered at that as Ruby covered her eyes.

 **"Open fire!" Roman shouted.**

 **The WF began shooting at the Virage, but their bullets were hardly doing anything to it.**

 **The Virage seemed to see that White Fang as nothing more than a bunch of flies to it and promptly stomped on them one at a time.**

 **Suddenly, as the Virage raised it's right arm a series of missiles completely destroyed it, the Virage gave it's best attempt to look at it wounded (Read missing) arm, then looked at the Paladin that destroyed it.**

 **The stare of the Virage seemed to intensify until I saw it absorbing energy into it's eye, then fired it out as a laser that obliterated the Paladin.**

"It's very powerful." Ren noted.

"I feel like it can get worse." Nora said suddenly.

"It's a normal virage, and super virages exist." Swift answered, making the kids pale a bit at the thought.

 **"Ruby!" Yang called out.**

 **I looked behind me to see Doctor Oobleck and the rest of my team coming up to us as Roman started to shoot the Virage.**

 **"Yang! I need Crescent Rose!" I shouted running up to them.**

 **"Ruby, what in the world is that thing!?" Oobleck demanded.**

 **"Doctor Oobleck that thing is a Virage, we need to kill it here, now!" I shouted taking Crescent Rose from Blake and taking my Dragoon form.**

 **"My word." Oobleck breathed looking at the destruction the Virage had already caused, "Team RWBY, you orders are right now to eliminate that Virage." Oobleck said shifting about to shift his thermos into something else.**

"Pretty sure that's easier said than done Bart." Qrow said.

 **"Doctor Oobleck hold on, leave this thing to us." Weiss said as everyone else took their Dragoon forms.**

 **"Let me boost you guys first." I said beginning magic.**

 **A single rose petal floated down from out of nowhere until it nearly hit the ground, then a gust of wind carrying hundreds of rose petal blew in. "Rose Storm!" I shouted holding Crescent Rose skyward, causing the petal's to billow up from under me in a tornado-like fashion, then I pointed Crescent Rose forward to cause a green wind to blow from behind me with more rose petals.**

 **I opened my arms as the wind and petals flew around me and my team until the petals and wind made another tornado pillar forcing my to curl up into a ball and a green barrier appeared around us, I freed myself from the curled position as the barrier shattered into a multicolor one that faded away along with the wind and petals.**

 **"Thanks Ruby!" Yang said as she flew toward the Virage and punched it in the eye, causing it to stumble back a step.**

 **The Virage glared in anger at Yang, seeing that it just woke up and found an enemy of it's kind.**

 **The Virage raised it's stump of a right arm and suddenly a large amount of red vapor appeared in roughly the shape of its arm and vanished soon after.**

 **Plus it had it's right arm back.**

"That's really not good." Blake said with a frown.

 **"What was that?" I cried out.**

 **Blake then flew toward its right arm before it grab Yang and impaled it with both of her blades before pulling off and slashing again, this time it's arm disappeared in the red vapor.**

 **The Virage glared at us in anger as it's eye began glowing again, this time however the whole air seemed to shift and distort around us as the Virage seemed to attack our minds. The effect stopped soon enough.**

"Mental assault, those are always annoying." Raven said with a groan.

"It's happened to you before?" Yang couldn't help but ask.

"More than I'd care to count." Raven admitted.

 **"Ugh." Yang said floating there stunned.**

 **Then I saw the Virage had regenerated it's right arm again.**

 **"Ugh this is so frustrating!" I shouted.**

 **The Virage took the opening created by our disbelief and grabbed Yang and threw her onto the ground before it proceeded to repeatedly stomp on her.**

Everyone winced in sympathy at the sight, with Yang openly cringing on each stomp.

 **After about the Seventh stomp Blake flew forward and tackled the Virage, while the difference in size it was enough to get it off of Yang, who I quickly flew down to check on.**

 **"Yang!" I called, Yang was barely conscious and struggled to stand up.**

 **"Blake we could use some healing!" I called out.**

 **Blake nodded and dodged a punch and created the three rings of magic.**

 **"Astral Drain!" Blake shouted before she made a front flip and threw her katana at the Virage.**

 **The blade flew through the air and before it hit the Virage, the blade stopped the Gambol Shroud then began to drain something from the Virage in a purple glow, the energy then shot out of the blade and into Blake.**

 **"Haaah." Blake called and the energy drained burst from Blake and into the ground behind he as she lowered herself into the warm light that surrounded me and Yang.**

 **Gambol then removed itself from whatever force held it there and flew back perfectly into Blake's hand**

 **"Thanks Blake." Yang said flying back into the battle.**

"Real helpful trick you have kitten." Yang said with a grin.

Blake rolled her eyes and shoved Yang a bit for the nickname.

 **The Virage stared at Blake before charging and firing it's eye laser at her.**

 **Blake almost managed to dodge, but the laser just managed to clip her, sending her crashing into the ground.**

 **"Blake!" Yang called flying over to her, but not before getting slugged by the Virage and sent flying into me.**

 **I hit the ground with Yang on top of me and when I blinked the stars out of my eyes I was just in time to see the Virage slam it's fist into me and Yang.**

"This is really not fun to watch." Tai said with a frown.

"It's certainly not pleasing." Winter agreed with him.

 **That's when three magic rings formed around Weiss.**

 **Weiss took a leap to the side and her feet stopped midair and gave off the sound of water hitting solid ground, Weiss then spun around drawing a circle made of a rainbow around her with Myrtenaster while slowly pointing it upwards, the Rainbow ring then guided itself up to the tip of her rapier before it burst out into a golden glow that fired into the air to give off a rainbow effect in the air.**

 **"Rainbow Breath!" Weiss called as it suddenly started raining, it felt so soothing, a rainbow effect appeared below us as the healing rain soon stopped and then Weiss flicked her rapier to the side, casting off the remaining water.**

 **"Thanks Weiss!" I called getting back up, no longer feeling the pain from before.**

 **"Weiss can you give me a speed Glyph!" I called, it this plan's going to work I'm going to need all the speed I can get.**

 **"I hope you know what you're doing!" Weiss said casting the yellow glyph on me to boost my speed.**

 **I back up a few feet and then sprung forward, using my Semblance and Weiss's Glyph to increase my speed.**

 **Crescent Rose hooked onto the Virage's tiny waist, and thank to all the speed and momentum I had gathered, I halted for just the briefest of moments before I cleaved the Upper body of the Virage from the lower body.**

The kids all whooped and hollered at that, while Tai sighed in relief.

 ***End Music***

 **I lowered myself back down as the two halves of the Virage tumbled to the ground, I didn't really expect it to dissolve as it wasn't a Grimm.**

 **"Okay, that's the Virage down, now we need to deal with Torchwick, where'd he go?" Blake asked.**

 **I gasped, "The Train! Roman's got a train loaded with all sorts of weapons and I'm willing to bet he's going to use that train as a getaway!" I panicked.**

"He ended up doing worse though." Weiss said with a groan.

 **"That's not good, let's go girls!" Oobleck shouted, I flew over to Oobleck and grabbed him by the arms and flew off to the train as it started leaving.**

 **[]**

 ***3rd P.O.V.***

 **As Team RWBY flew off toward the train the Virage's hand…**

 **Clenched**

"Aw come on!" Ruby shouted in annoyance.

"Just stay dead you piece of crap!" Yang added.

 **[]**

 ***Ruby P.O.V.***

 **We got aboard the train rather easily seeing as it wasn't going too fast yet and climbed to the top of the car's. "Alright children we have to get to the front to stop this train." Oobleck said.**

 **"Uh professor," Weiss said.**

 **"Doctor." Oobleck growled.**

 **"What's that?" Weiss asked.**

 **"That my dear, appears to be a bomb." Oobleck said causing everyone save for him to step away.**

"That was a bad day." Blake said with a groan.

"It was yesterday as well." Pyrrha said with a sigh.

 **"We've got baddies!" I called pointing ahead, where dozens of White Fang were climbing to the top of the train cars.**

 **"Well I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck started but stopped when we heard the bomb arm itself, "Easy on us." Oobleck finished.**

 **"I don't want to test how effective the Dragoon armor is in the center of an explosion, let's move!" I called.**

 **"Blake detach the caboose, it will kill us all." Oobleck said.**

"I feel like there's a joke hidden there." Tai said thoughtfully.

"You always think there's a hidden joke." Qrow said with a roll of his eyes.

 **"On it." Blake said flaoting down to cut the car off, but it disconnected, before she could, "Huh, it decoupled itself." Blake called up.**

 **"What!?" Oobleck called.**

 **"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said as the disconnected car exploded, shattering part of the tunnel.**

 **"That's not good." Oobleck said.**

 **"Uh neither is this." I said opening a hatch to reveal another bomb.**

 **"No, no, no." Oobleck said as he ran to the next car to check, "They all have bombs!" Oobleck shouted.**

 **"This doesn't make sense." Yang said as several White Fang approached, they did not last very long against four Dragoons, I didn't quite see what the rest of my team did to their opponents, but I sent all my with relative ease.**

 **I looked back to see the recently disconnected car explode tearing out chunks of the tunnel wall, letting Grimm in, "He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck called.**

"Is he crazy?!" Tai hollered.

"His employer probably is." Raven said with a scoff.

 **"What!?" Weiss shouted.**

 **"Torchwick's decoupling train cars with bombs to destroy the tunnel walls to allow the Grimm attracted to the sheer amount of negativity on the train into the tunnels and plans to break into Vale and have the Grimm overrun it!" Oobleck shouted.**

 **"That's insane!" Blake called as another train car decoupled.**

 **"We have to hurry!" Oobleck shouted, "You three go below and try to stop those bomb's!" Oobleck shouted to Weiss, Yang and Blake.**

 **"What about us?" I called.**

 **"We're going to stop this train." Oobleck said.**

 **"Yeah I know, I said that earlier." I said as my teammates jumped down into the cars.**

"Yeah, I did." Ruby said dryly.

 ***Yang P.O.V.***

 **"I guess this is what we trained for." I said, "Here this should help you." Weiss said handing something to Blake, whatever it was Blake installed into her blade.**

"Dust bullets, their always handy." Weiss answered the unspoken question, making Yang nod.

 **We flew further into the car until Roman's aide, I think he called her Neo, dropped down in front of us, "You two go on ahead, this one's mine." I said, Blake and Weiss flew toward Neo as I fired once to get her attention.**

"I think I'm gonna like the fight this time." Yang said with a feral grin.

 ***LoD Music- Boss 2***

 **I slowly marched up to the girl and stared her in the eyes, which flipped colors as she stared back.**

 **I quickly tried to punch her but something repelled my attack and I glared at her, I now noticed her parasol had shot me, Neo smiled and opened up her parasol in a taunting pose.**

 **"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to crack this armor." I said running forward and started throwing punches in a flurry, 'Maybe I could get some martial arts training from Haschel once I get back' I thought as Neo dodged my random punches.**

Yang hummed in thought "You know, that's actually a good idea."

"Already working on it, we haven't found Haschel yet, but we've found some martial arts masters who agreed to train you, we avoided the perverts though." Swift said.

 **Neo eventually started to use her parasol to knock away my attack and then tried to kick me over.**

 **Needless to say I barely felt a thing and tried to punch her again, this time she managed to trap my arm and tried to kick me in the face, however I used my Dragoon Wings to knock the kick aside and throw her.**

 **She managed to recover and sat casually on a crate, however I saw something in her eyes.**

 **She is afraid, she can't hurt me all that well with this armor on, which is really sad seeing as I haven't gotten any sleep yet.**

"Oh man that's seriously sad." Yang said with a laugh.

 **I smiled and took flight again and fired Ember Celica at her feet, causing her to have to jump to avoid it, that's when I flew in and threw a punch at her, she tried to block it with her parasol but I punched through the thing with the added force of the Dragoon behind my fist.**

 **I then kicked her to the side and lowered myself back to the ground.**

 **Neo slowly got up and looked at her umbrella in shock before drawing a sword from it.**

 **I smiled about to go in for an attack but that's when a portal opened up and a woman jumped out of it and tried to slash the Neo, who shattered like glass.**

"Ah, there I am." Raven said.

 ***Music end***

 **The woman that jumped out of the portal looked over at me, and I saw the most notable thing about her was a Nevermore mask on her face.**

 **"Nice armor, but we can talk later." The woman said, her tone firm.**

 **I hesitated a bit before nodding and flying into the next car.**

"At least you did say something to me this time." Yang said with a sigh.

"I'm working on that, trust me." Raven said with her own sigh.

 ***In the same time frame, Weiss P.O.V.***

 **Blake and I flew through the car and soon heard a chainsaw revving, a chainsaw being used by a large White Fang soldier.**

"I always hated that jerk" Blake said with a slight snarl.

 **"You go on ahead." I said to Blake.**

 **"Got it." Blake replied.**

 ***LoD- Boss 2***

 **I deflected the WF initial attack to allow Blake the chance to flew past him before I deflected a few more attacks and knocked him over.**

 **"Finally I get to kill a Schnee." The man said.**

 **"Sorry to burst your bubble, but don't think your weapon can damage this armor." I said.**

 **I said pointing Myrtenaster at him.**

 **The WF charged at me with his chainsaw but I blocked the attack with my wings combined with a barrier made with a little energy Dust and Wingly magic, he swung again but I pushed his attack off to the side before striking and flying over him and striking his head.**

 **He tried to swing upward but I flew back to avoid the attack and dove back in for another strike, knocking him off his feet again.**

 **He got up in anger and swung with just as much, I deflected two swing and flew upward to avoid a kick, then stabbed back down.**

 **He dodged the stab but failed to dodge the blast of blue energy that expelled and knocked him over again.**

 **I set up a speed glyph as the Faunus flipped back up, then I set up several Glyphs around him and bounced from one Glyph to the next, slashing each time a passed him before the last strike released another energy blast, throwing him onto his back.**

 **I flew toward the Faunus as he got up but then he did something I didn't expect.**

 **"Come here Princess." The man said thrusting his hand out and grabbed my face and slammed me on the ground.**

 **He lifted his Chainsaw to cut my head off but it was blocked by my wings, "What were you expecting to get out of that?" I asked flying back and summoning the three rings of magic.**

 **A ring of ice shard began circling me as I lifted my arm into the air, "Freezing Ring." I said pointing at the Faunus. The shards flew past me and began circling the WF while pelting him, the ground under the WF began to freeze seconds before the ice shards slammed into him to create a giant crystal of ice that shattered seconds later, causing him to collapse in exhaustion.**

"And that's checkmate." Weiss said smugly.

 ***Music End***

 **I looked at the unconscious man just as Yang flew in, "You done here?" She asked.**

 **"Yes, how did yours go?" I asked.**

 **"She escaped, but now she's afraid of Dragoon armor." Yang said as we flew forward.**

 ***During that time, Blake P.O.V.***

 **I ran into the next train car to see Roman Torchwick waiting for me.**

 **"Hello kitty cat, you miss me?" Roman asked twirling his cane, "Y'know we really got to stop meeting like this, people are gonna talk."**

"Oh please, like anyone would want you." Yang said with a scoff.

"Pretty sure I'd have better luck at it than he does, and I was crap at it." Jaune admitted.

 ***LoD- Boss 1***

 **I flew toward Roman and just before he swung at me I left behind a modified Shadow Clone, this modified clone was imbued with Fire Dust, and it exploded just as Roman hit it.**

"All because of dust?" Ruby wondered "That's so awesome!"

"Heck yeah it is! Wonder what a lightning dust clone would be like?" Nora wondered.

Blake simply smiled a bit.

 **I flew up as slashed three times to knock Roman out of the air and onto the ground as I slowly lowered myself back onto the ground.**

 **"I swear that is almost as annoying as that armor." Roman said getting up and firing at me, but I left behind a Stone Clone that took the hit.**

 **I flew past the remains of my clone and attacked Roman, slashing several times and he blocked all of them with his cane, if only barely.**

 **Roman tried to swing his cane at me, but it got stuck in an Ice Clone I left behind.**

 **I slashed using some Energy Dust in my blade to create a powerful shockwave that tore through my clone and knocked Roman into a door on the opposite side of the room.**

 **As Roman tried to get I stepped on his chest and forced him back down and pointed my Blade at him.**

 **"Heh heh, ahem. Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it." Roman said trying to smooth talk his way out.**

 **I pointed my blade closer to his throat, "Ugh, still feisty, so what are we gonna do now?" Roman asked, "Do you really think a little bow on top is going to make people forget what you were, what you've done?"**

 **At that moment the door opened to reveal Yang and Weiss flying in.**

 **"Oh come on how broken is that armor!?" Roman whined, I kicked him in the head hard enough to knock him out.**

"Very broken." Winter said with a light laugh.

 ***End music***

 **"So, that's three for three, anyone gain a new spell?" Yang asked.**

 **"No." Weiss and I said.**

 ***Ruby P.O.V.***

 **After I sent off Zwei to help Oobleck the rest of my team flew back on top of the train as we neared the end of the track.**

 **"What do we do?" Blake asked.**

 **I nodded to Weiss who used Ice Dust to form a protective barrier around us as the train crashed through the wall and into Vale.**

"That was a crappy day for everyone." Raven said, remembering that she had helped slightly, as even she had a few rules and a code of ethics.

 **Thanks to the protection of Weiss's Ice and our armor we were relatively unharmed, We also noticed a crowd of people gathering at the site of impact.**

 **I noticed I must have dispelled my armor sometime mid crash and instinctively resummoned it as I knew about the incoming Grimm horde.**

 **Said horde then broke through the hole and flooded into the city, led by a King Taijitu.**

 **We had a silent nod of understanding and charged the Grimm horde.**

 **The Grimm hrode slowly crumbled under the assault of four Dragoons and I somehow found myself in front of the King Taijitu.**

 **I then heard a sound of something flying through the air and within moments I saw a Dragoon armored Nora soaring in on her hammer and slammed it down on the Snake Grimm's face, as the rest of Team JNPR arrived with Ren and Pyrrha armored up as well.**

 **A horde of Grimm began rushing toward JNPR.**

 **An Ursa came up behind Jaune and I saw him go completely ballistics on the creature and it fell over rather quickly.**

Jaune chuckled sheepishly.

"Not bad man." Yang admitted with a smirk, making Jaune nod in thanks.

 **I looked up to see an Atlesian flagship overhead and drop off dozens of mechanical soldiers down onto the battlefield, I then look over to see Mercury and Emerald join the fray but Cinder seemed to have walked away.**

"Those jerks, trying to paint themselves in a good light." Weiss growled lowly.

"Let's break their legs!" Nora called out.

"For once, I say we do it." Ren agreed with narrowed eyes.

 **I then look behind me to see a Paladin stand up out of a hole missing an arm, then Zwei leaps up from behind it and headbutts a Beowolf, 'Great job Zwei.' I thought.**

 **That's when team CFVY arrived, Yatsuhashi pulled out his blade to destroy Grimm with heavy strikes, Fox used reversed wrist mounted blades to kill the Grimm with fast strikes, one of his killing blows seemed to make the Ursa he killed explode.**

 **But perhaps most interestingly was Coco who beat down a Beowulf with a handbag, right after she kicked it in the nuts, Coco stopped Velvet from using her weapon and Coco turned her handbag into a minigun that eradicated Deathstalker and several Nevermores, 'How many did these guys deal with to make them show up a week late?' I thought.**

"That's a really good question honestly." Qrow wondered.

"Never thought I'd see a practical handbag." Tai said with a snort.

 **Finally Glynda showed up looking extremely pissed off, a couple Grimm tried to get close to her but were sent flying from her telekinesis, then she used that same ability to seal up the breach, not even leaving a crack somehow.**

 **"Well then now that that's over-" I started grouping up with the rest of my team and JNPR.**

 **That's when the breach broke open again, this time by…**

 **"The Virage!? It's still alive!?" Weiss shouted as the cut in half Virage climbed out of the hole.**

 **"How!? I cut it in HALF! There's no way it can still be moving!" I cried out.**

"Guess again." Camilla teased a bit.

 ***Lod Music- Boss 3***

 **The Virage glared at me and JNPR in hatred.**

 **"I got this one!" Nora called out as three rings of magic appeared and expelled.**

 **A small pillar of energy appeared in Nora's hand as she raised it, then once it reached above her head she opened her hand to expel it, "Thunder Kid!" Nora shouted.**

 **A wind surrounded the Virage and soon a column of blue light surrounded the creature, then many small orbs floated up and began to fire bolts of lightning at the Virage and soon caused an explosion.**

 **The Virage reared back in pain as Pyrrha flew straight at the creature and cleaved it's right arm off.**

"Yeah! Go P-Money!" Yang cheered.

 **"Nice one Pyrrha!" Jaune called.**

 **"Don't celebrate yet, this Virage can regenerate its arms." Blake said.**

 **"WHAT!?" Nora shouted.**

 **That one moment of being shocked was enough for the Virage to punch Nora and send her flying.**

 **"Nora!" Ren shouted and was about to fly after her, but Pyrrha grabbed him and pulled him back enough to dodge a swipe of the Virage's claws.**

 **"Jaune get everyone out of here, only a Dragoon is capable of taking this thing on!" Pyrrha shouted, Jaune nodded and ran off to get everyone out of the area.**

"At least I'm able to do something." Jaune said with a slight smile.

 **Three rings of magic appeared and dispelled around Ren.**

 **A droplet of light fell behind Ren and one could her water hitting more water, Ren then flew up and a pillar of light pooled up from below the Virage.**

 **"Star Children." Ren said calmly releasing a burst of light, then suddenly its was raining small meteors of light all over the area, Ren threw a hand to his left creating a burst of light from it, then circles of light appeared below the Virage and it's arm, then Ren threw out his other arm and the circles pillared up in painfully bright light.**

"Nice one Renny!" Nora said with a grin, with Ren nodding in thanks.

 **The Virage's left arm was now destroyed.**

 **"Alright Ren!" Nora called flying back.**

 **Then the Virage's eye glowed and we felt that mind wave attack again, and it caused most of us to fall to the ground due to the pain, the Virage then charged it eye laser and fired at us, all piled up in a single spot, sending us flying into a building.**

 **I shook the star from my eyes to see both of the Virage's arms had regenerated.**

 **"My turn." Pyrrha said conjuring the magic rings.**

 **"Meteor Rain!" Pyrrha shouted then flew into the sky right past the Virage and toward a meteor that was definitely not there before.**

 **Pyrrha then punched the meteor with her shield arm, digging her fist into the rock, causing chunks to split off before she tore her fist free sending all the meteor chunks crashing into the Virage which tumbled over with the force of the attacks.**

"Remind us to never piss you off." Blake said in a bit of awe.

"Noted." Pyrrha said with a laugh.

 **"Alright!" Yang cheered, then the Virage lifted itself back up, "Oh come on just die already!" Yang added.**

 **The seven of us flew straight at the Virage with the intent to kill, the Virage swung its arm wide in an attempt to hit as many of us as possible, though the only one it managed to hit was Yang, and she fired Ember Celica at just the right time to blow its right arm off.**

 **I saw Ren firing all over the Virage's hide, trying to keep it's attention split.**

 **Nora slammed her hammer onto the creature repeatedly, though even with the explosive additions whenever she swung her hammer thanks to the grenade launcher built into it the Virage seemed more annoyed by the loud noise.**

 **Weiss and Blake synchronized their attacks to deal the most possible damage on the same spot to break through the hide.**

 **Pyrrha was blocking the left arm from attacking the others with her shield and taking pot shots at the creature with her gun.**

 **Then the Virage decided to give up on attacking Pyrrha and grabbed the girl beating it with a hammer, then it threw Nora to the ground and fired its laser at her, fortunatly Pyrrha managed to block the attack but was still sent flying backwards into a building.**

 **"We've got to end this now, I don't know how much longer we can fight this thing." Weiss said backing off.**

 **"Can't you give us a Rainbow Breath heal?" I asked, Weiss shook her head.**

 **"Ruby I'm exhausted, I've spent all my magic reserves at this point." Weiss said as Ren flew by us and ended up falling on top of Nora.**

 **I glared at the Virage, "Alright, I'm ending this now Virage!" I shouted flying right at the creature using my Semblance to speed me and Crescent Rose's blade right into the Virage's eye.**

 **I saw the creature lift it's left arm to grab me but never made it as Blake impaled both her blades into its hand, holding it back so Yang could punch the arm clean off thanks to her Semblance.**

 **I looked back at the Virage and began to increase my altitude using my Semblance and firing Crescent Rose at the same time until I felt all resistance give way and I was much higher in the air, I looked down to see I had cut the creature head mostly open and it's eye was stuck on the end of Crescent Rose.**

"Finally!" Ruby called out in relief.

"We didn't even fight and I'm exhausted." Weiss admitted.

"I'll have lunch brought in so you can rest a bit." Swift said with a smile.

 ***Music end***

 **I looked around the city and saw Roman being loaded into a Bullhead before lowering myself back down to the ground.**

 **"I need to get some sleep." I said to myself.**

 ***Cinder's P.O.V. much later at night***

 **"Okay, we leave to find the Dragon Buster tomorrow night." I said.**

 **"Why not now?" Mercury asked.**

 **"Because that would be a little too suspicious right now, so where exactly are we heading?" Emerald said.**

 **"I have three places that may prove the most beneficial, The former Wingly capital Kadessa, its former resting place, the ruined village of Neet, the birthplace of the previous Dragoon of fire, and third is Seles, the place he supposedly lived and died in." I said.**

"Let,s hope she doesn't find it." Jaune said with a bit of fear.

"Good thing it doesn't exist in our world." Yang said with a relieved sigh.

 **"That latter two places sound easy enough to search." Mercury said.**

 **"Neet… I heard about that place, it's the one place Grimm never go to, a village that was destroyed by a force so dark that Grimm fear it would return." Emerald said.**

"That's pretty rare, even in the wilds." Raven said.

 **"Seles, I think I heard about that place once before, it's one of the few villages that still stand and takes the Legends of the Dragoons very seriously in their local culture." Mercury said.**

 **"I'm sending you two to Seles, don't cause any trouble, just find any place that might possibly hide where a man could hide a sword and check it out, I'll search Neet and then pick you two up, if we haven't found it yet we'll head to Kadessa." I said.**

 **"And if we still can't find it?" Mercury said.**

 **"Then I'll think of something when that time comes around." I said holding an image of the Dragon Buster.**

 ***Weiss P.O.V.***

 **I looked around our dorm and saw everyone else was asleep, I quietly took out my scroll and began searching through the files on it.**

 **'So that was a Virage... I think I saw that somewhere before.' I thought flipping through reports on mines until I found the one I was looking for.**

 **It was one of our smaller mining operations and when it closed there was nothing to worry about for the Company, the miners all refused to work when they claimed the have unearthed a slumbering monster and didn't want to risk waking it, Father wasn't in the mood to argue with the miers that day so he just decided to save himself the headache and closed the mines.**

 **One of the miners had taken a picture of the monster and added it to his report, not that Father really cared.**

 **I pulled up the photo and saw it was another slumbering Virage, this one looked like it was kneeling.**

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Weiss said with a groan.

"It was to be expected." Winter said.

 **However I noticed something on the creature and zoomed in on a small mark just above the eye, once I zoomed in close enough to have the image take the full screen I had the image cleaned up and gasped.**

 **The Mark above the eye was the Schnee family symbol, this Virage owed its loyalty to the Schnee family.**

 **'But do I want to risk waking the creature.' I thought, a Virage would be a great weapon of the Schnee family against the White Fang but... the one we encountered today was so violent when it saw a Dragoon, would it just attack me on sight?**

"It is rather risky, let's hope my other makes the right choice." Weiss said with a frown.

 **'This is too much to be thinking about today, I'll worry about it after Nora's match with Haschel tomorrow.' I thought going to sleep.**

With that, Raven closed the book and gave it to Ruby, who simply put it aside as food was brought in by maids and butlers.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **See ya next time guys!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Well, time to watch Nora get her ass kicked.**

* * *

Ruby sighed happily after the small lunch everyone had, before picking up the book and starting to read.

 ***Chapter 14***

 ***Ruby's P.O.V.***

 **I was woken up, along with the rest of my team, by the sound of someone hammering on the door.**

 **"Wake up people, I don't want you miss my amazing fight with Haschel!" Nora shouted still pounding on the door.**

"This is not gonna end well." Nora said with a wince.

 **"NORA!" I heard Ren shout.**

 **"Ugh how does Ren put up with that girl." Weiss groaned getting up.**

"It's somethign you manage after knowing her for so long." Ren said while Nora simply hugged him a bit.

 **Yang walked up to the door and swung it open, Nora just kept her fist in motion as if she was still knocking, "Nora, can the fight wait until after breakfast?" Yang asked.**

 **"Ohh… Sure." Nora said as the rest of her team stumbled out of their room, Nora immediately dragged Ren away to the cafeteria.**

 **"I'm worried Nora's taken on more than she can handle." Jaune said, "I mean, Haschel is more than a electricity user, he's a martial arts master."**

"He can probably kick my ass, and I'm damn good." Tai said.

 **"Oh right, I need to ask him if I can receive some martial arts training from him after his match with Nora." Yang said.**

 **[]**

 **After showering, getting dressed and eating breakfast we began making our way to the training room.**

 **"What's got Nora so excited?" A woman said from behind us, it was Coco Adel and her team.**

 **"You know how pretty much all of Vale knows we're the new era of Dragoon right?" I asked, Coco, Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi all nodded, "Well Nora think she is ready to take on the previous master of the Lightning Dragoon Spirit in order to help find the location of the only weapon that is dangerous to us Dragoons." I finished.**

"I'm not." Nora said with a groan.

"This ain't gonna be pretty." Yang said.

 **"What do you think her chances are?" Velvet asked.**

 **"Pretty slim, she's going up against a martial arts master." Yang said.**

 **"This I have to see." Coco said as her team began following us as well.**

 **When we reached the entrance to the training room we bumped into Cinder and her team as the tree of them were passing by.**

"We really need to deel with them when we get back." Blake said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Agreed." Pyrrha said.

"I'll allow the Dragoon Spirits to be used for that." Swift said.

"Just the edge we need." Ruby said with a nod.

 **"Jeez, it's the weekend and after a day like yesterday you're still training, don't you all ever rest?" Mercury asked.**

 **"I'll rest once I've proven my superiority against the previous Dragoon of Lightning! Charge!" Nora declared grabbing Ren and barreling into the training room.**

 **"Uhhh, what?" Emerald asked clearly confused.**

 **"She's going to challenge the spirit of the last Dragoon that shared her Dragoon Spirit and attempt to defeat him so we can get one step closer to passing a test set by the last Dragoons to learn the location of an ancient weapon." Weiss said.**

 **"Mind if we watch?" Cinder asked, I'm really worried about what this girl's planning.**

 **"Sure, just… keep your head low." I said playing the oblivious girl again.**

"You do look pretty believable there squirt." Qrow said with a smirk.

 **[]**

 **Goodwitch seemed to be waiting for us at the arena and was probably be planning to play referee for the fight that was about to take place.**

 **Nora stood in the middle of the arena and took a deep breath before putting her hand on her Dragoon Spirit, a purple glow appeared from the spirit before moving away from her, toward the other side of arena before bursting open.**

 **When the flash faded there was a mustached old man wearing a purple gi and a red headband standing opposite of her with his arms behind his back.**

"He seriously looks like he could kick our butts." Jaune said, knowing that the more normal an old man looked, the more dangerous they were.

 **"Nora Valkyrie correct, I believe this is the first time we have met, my name is Haschel." Haschel said.**

 **"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Haschel." Nora said in a shocking display of respect and self control, she even** ** _bowed_** **to Haschel.**

 **"Has she ever done that before?" I asked Ren, who was just as shocked, if not more, than I was.**

 **"No, never." Ren said.**

"Hey, I can show respect when the person deserves it." Nora said with a pout.

 **"Mister Haschel, if I may, most people today have an Aura, and if you don't mind, I would wish for Nora to be limited by tournament rules, meaning if her Aura reaches fifteen percent or lower she is declared the loser." Glynda said.**

 **"That is acceptable, the day has just started and I wouldn't want Nora to be completely exhausted already." Haschel said with a surprising amount of reason in his voice.**

 **"Alright then, I trust you will tell Nora when you've admitted defeat." Glynda said.**

 **Nora and Haschel made one last respective bow before taking their individual stances against each other, Nora raising her hammer while Haschel took an open bodied stance, before Glynda declared the match to begin.**

 ***Legend of Dragoon, Boss 2***

 **Nora kicked things off by running straight up to Haschel and swung her hammer at him, with her finger at the trigger.**

 **But faster than anyone would expect from a man his age, and lacking an Aura no less, Haschel lifted his leg over his head and kicked Nora hammer aside and punched her in the chest with enough force to make her stumble back a fair distance.**

 **"Whoa." I heard Mercury say.**

 **Nora switched Magnhild into grenade launcher form and fired three time before running in again, Haschel backflipped away from two of them and sidestepped the third, but was caught off guard by Nora running out of the smoke caused by her grenade and slammed him to the side with an explosive hit from her hammer.**

 **Haschel recovered midair from the swing landed on his feet staring Nora down, then he ran forward at a remarkable pace for a man his age and punched Nora in the gut left fist, followed by a punch that came from the right that struck past Nora, then strung in another punch with his left fist, then kick with enough force to get him airborne, then slammed his heel back down on Nora's head, knocking her face-first onto the ground. "Five Ring Shattering." Haschel declared.**

Yang actually had a notepad out and was taking some notes about the way he fought.

 **"That had to hurt." Pyrrha said worried for Nora as she fired her hammer to fling herself back up and knock Haschel down as well.**

 **Haschel flipped back up before punching Nora twice in the stomach, stunning her as he built up energy into his fist's holding them to the side then slamming the hands into Nora, "Flurry of Styx!" Haschel declared.**

 **"Now I really want to get some training from this guy." Yang said as Nora flew back a few feet.**

"Hell yeah I want to be trained by him." Yang said with a smirk.

 **Nora landed on the head of her hammer and fired it, launching herself straight at Haschel, and when she got close swung her hammer at him.**

 **Haschel raised up both his arms and somewhat blocked Nora's strike, but you could still see it had an effect on him.**

 **Haschel took Nora's small recovery time as an opening and punched her in the gut again, then backflipped, kicking her with both feet, then as he came down slammed both his fist's into her head, then kicked off her chest knocking her down, "Summon Four Gods." Haschel declared.**

 **"Does he have to shout the names of his attacks after he performs them?" Weiss asked.**

"Better than shouting them before he begins the attack." Raven said.

 **"Better than shouting them before he begins the attack." Coco said as Nora got back up.**

"Oh hey, an echo." Qrow said with a smirk while Raven actually blushed a bit in embarassment.

 **"I'm not giving up yet!" Nora shouted as she summoned up her Dragoon armor.**

 **"Did that hammer just get bigger?" Mercury asked.**

 **In an identical glow of light Haschel was the clad in the same type of armor.**

 **"This just got a bit more interesting." Cinder said.**

"Even though she's our enemy, I have to agree with her on that point." Winter said.

 **Nora flew toward Haschel and swung her hammer, however Haschel had far more experience with the Dragoon armor and easily flew behind Nora and punched her straight to the ground.**

 **Nora bounced right back off the ground and struck Haschel back a few feet before he recovered and landed on the ground.**

 **Nora landed on the ground and ran toward Haschel with her hammer high and yelling at the top of her lungs, Haschel stood his ground and within a split second of Nora getting close Haschel punched her in the chest with enough force to not only send her flying out of the ring, but also through the invisible barrier to protect spectators, over our heads and buried her halfway into the wall.**

Everybody winced at that, while Nora rubbed her chest, she could almost feel that punch hitting her.

 ***Music end***

 **Nora peeled herself out of the wall as her armor faded away and stumbled toward Haschel, Yang and I went over to her to help carry her back to the martial arts master.**

 **"Are you alright Nora?" Haschel asked.**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine, ouchie." Nora said holding her chest.**

 **"Jeez, how strong are you?" I asked, "Actually, I don't want to know." I corrected.**

"Best for my sanity." Ruby agreed with her other.

 **"Excuse me, Haschel, but can I request something from you?" Yang asked.**

 **"And what might you want Yang?" Haschel asked.**

 **"Can you… please train me?" Yang asked.**

 **Haschel examined Yang for a while, "You seem to prefer hand to hand combat, but why is it that you, a person who has built themselves up for a more berserker type fighting style, want to learn from me?" Haschel asked.**

 **"I… Yesterday I got into a battle with a person and the only reason I won that fight was with the added strength of the Dragoon Armor, I got too riled up and my attacks were far too readable by her, if it weren't for the Dragoon Armor and another figure coming in to help me I may have died that day. I don't want to risk fighting her without the Dragoon Spirit and I worry that may happen sooner or later, and I don't want to rely solely on the power of the Dragoon Spirit." Yang said.**

 **Haschel was silent for a moment before he began to chuckle, "Very well, I will begin training you every night in your dreams, where we can practice uninterrupted until morning, and do not worry, you will feel well rested after each session." Haschel said as he looked at Nora.**

"Training'll be worth it in the end." Yang said with a smile.

"I can't wait to see her face when she learns the full story." Camilla whispered to Swift, who agreed with a smirk.

 **"Nora, your attacks were wild, but effective, train harder and you may just have a chance at defeating me someday soon." Haschel said before he vanished in a purple light.**

 **[]**

 ***Cinder's P.O.V.***

 **After Nora was embedded into the wall Mercury, Emerald and I left.**

 **"That Haschel guy was strong wasn't he." Mercury said.**

 **"We should be glad a man like that is dead, imagine the power he would wield if he had an Aura." Emerald said with a shudder, even I would have to admit I wouldn't want to face a man like that.**

 **"Enough talking about Haschel, remember the plan, we're searching Neet and Seles separately, then meeting up to search Kadessa." I said as we boarded an airship to Vale.**

"Booo! I hope you twist your ankle!" Nora shouted at the screen.

"Ok, that would actually be pretty funny." Jaune said in amusement.

"Agreed." Pyrrha said with a laugh.

 **[]**

 **After getting off the airship we went over to a pair of Bullheads with Neo waiting by them, "Neo, you're taking these two to Seles, and nobody kill anyone there, we don't want to attract any attention." I demanded as I boarded a second Bullhead.**

 **[]**

 ***Music, Legend of Dragoon: Village of Tragedy***

 **I stepped out of the Bullhead after landing it and stepped into the village ruins of Neet.**

 **I could already feel the sorrow that still lingers in these ruins.**

 **As I stepped through the snow a flock of crows, not Nevermores, flew off at the sound of my footsteps crunching through the snow.**

"Any relation to you?" Tai asked Qrow with a smirk.

"Shut up you jackass." Qrow said as he flipped Tai off.

 **After a few minutes of searching through the ruined buildings for a trapdoor or hidden room I came across nothing, this village and any secrets it may have had died with the fires that destroyed this town.**

 **I continued to search the town until I came across a single large monument, in an attempt to see if this monument held any clues I noticed this stone had the names of everyone who perished in the destruction of this town, yet all the names had been carved in at the same time roughly.**

 **This was just a monument.**

"No, really?" Weiss said in sarcasm.

 **"Yes children, the ruin of Neet are a depressing thing to see." I heard a male voice say.**

 **I turned around to see an academy teacher, not one from the major academy, just a standard combat academy, leading a group of students through the village ruins.**

 **"Um… Professor Fletcher? What exactly happened to this town?" A young girl said.**

 **"A good question Miss Belle, you see Neet was one of the towns that was attacked by an ancient creature known only as The Black Monster, and it is still known as that to this day." The teacher, Fletcher, said.**

 **"What was The Black Monster sir?" A young boy said.**

"It was Rose." Blake said matter of factly.

 **"That is a difficult question Mister Samson, you see many scholars debate to this day what The Black Monster really was, some people say it was the first Grimm to exist, others say it was a ghost, some people even speculate it was a demon. One thing about The Black Monster was that it only appeared once every thousand years, seeking out a holy child known as the Moon Child, and then kill the child before vanishing once again. Neet was the last town attacked by The Black Monster, and was the only town that was unable to recover from the damage." Fletcher said.**

 **After the school group left I made my way back to the Bullhead and headed toward Kadessa, during that time Mercury called me on my Scroll.**

 **"How did Seles turn out?" I asked.**

 **"Dead end, we searched Dart's house, which is remarkably well preserved, and didn't find any hidden compartments. We checked the tombs and found out Dart and his wife weren't even buried here. Seles was a bust." Mercury said**

There were actually a few gasps at that.

"Grave robbers!" Ruby shouted accusingly at the TV.

 **"Neet was nothing more than ancient ruins, we're moving on to Kadessa." I said as I flew off into the sunset**

 ***Music end***

 **[]**

 ***Weiss P.O.V.***

 **After my team had fallen asleep I decided to sneak out and go and pay a visit to the slumbering Virage in the abandon Schnee mines.**

"Let's hope that goes over well." Weiss said with a sigh.

 **"Weiss?" Ruby said groggily.**

 **Well there goes that plan, "Ruby." I whispered back.**

 **"What are you doing up?" Ruby asked.**

 **'I may as well tell somebody, plus I'm going to need back up if this Virage does go mad' I thought.**

"Backup is always a good idea little sister." Winter said with a nod.

 **"Get dressed for battle and meet me on the rooftops." I said.**

 **[]**

 **After a few minutes Ruby walked up to me on the rooftops of the school, my wings exposed.**

 **"Weiss, what's this about?" Ruby asked, I pulled out my scroll and pulled up the picture of the Virage from the mines.**

 **"Ruby, take a look at this." I said handing the scroll to her, causing her to gasp and the fact another Virage was unearthed.**

 **"Weiss were you planning on taking this thing on without me, or any of our teammates?" Ruby demanded.**

 **"Not quite." I said walking up beside her and taking my scroll from her but still keeping it in her line of sight, "Take this picture, zoom in on that mark just above the eye, then clean up that picture and tell me what you see."**

 **Ruby looked closely at the picture, "That's the Schnee Emblem." Ruby said in realization.**

 **"This Virage owes its loyalty to the Schnee family, our crest has never changed in all the years we've existed. Ruby, I planned on going to these mines to reawaken this Virage and have it use that loyalty to the Schnee's to protect Remnant and have it clear away Grimm" I said.**

"It's a sound idea in theory at least." Raven said.

 **"So… we're flying there?" Ruby asked.**

 **"What makes you think you're coming on this excursion?" I demanded, 'Please have a good reason.' I thought pleadingly.**

 **"You shouldn't be alone in case the Virage goes berserk." Ruby said as her Dragoon armor appeared.**

 **"Good enough a reason I suppose." I said as I took to the air with my Wingly wings.**

"Aww, you just wanted me around." Ruby said as she hugged Weiss, the white themed girl blushing lightly.

 **"You're not gonna transform?" Ruby asked joining me in the air.**

 **"Ruby, I need to stretch my** ** _actual_** **wings sometimes you know." I said flying off fast, but not fast enough to lose Ruby.**

 **[]**

 **After about twenty minutes of flying we landed at the entrance of the abandon Schnee mines.**

 **"Ruby, take off your armor, it might cause the Virage to become violent." I said, keeping my wings out.**

 **"What about your wings Weiss?" Ruby asked reverting.**

 **"The surveillance system's shutdown due to lack of upkeep, plus dad had the worker pull the plug on anything electronic before they left." I said stepping into the abandoned surveillance building.**

"Well, the jerk's thourough, gotta give him that." Qrow said with a snort.

 **"What are you looking for?" Ruby asked following me.**

 **"Dad asked for the surveillance crew to keep a hard copy of a map to the mines in case the electronic system crash for one reason or another, can you help me find it?" I asked searching through the drawers.**

 **"Found it!" Ruby called holing up a map, she set it down on a table and illuminated it with her scroll.**

 **"Thanks Ruby." I said looking at the map, the taking a picture of it on my scroll. I put my finger on the point of the map furthest along, "There, that's where the Virage is sleeping, every miner as soon as they heard a 'monster' was sleeping here refused to continue digging, even the people not actively part of the mining agreed with them."**

 **"Let's go." Ruby chirped.**

 **[]**

 **The mines were eerily silent and empty as we continued along, I looked over at Ruby and noticed just how warm she was compared to the rest of the mines, Ruby must have noticed me shiver a little from the eerie atmosphere and must have thought I was cold as she wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to share her body heat with me.**

 **I really hope she didn't see my blush.**

There was a bit of silence at that, as everyone looked at Weiss who was blushing brightly.

"Um... Weiss?" Ruby said a bit unsurely.

"Can we, um, talk about this another time, please?" Weiss asked pleadingly.

Ruby nodded after a few moments, hugging Weiss a bit before letting go.

 **[]**

 ***Music, Legend of Dragoon: Virage Embryo***

 **We finally reached the deepest part of the mines and saw the slumbering Virage buried partially in the wall.**

 **"Ruby, step back please." I said sternly, Ruby cooperated.**

 **I walked right in front of the Virage and stared it down, "Virage! I am Weiss Schnee, descendant of the Noble Wingly name of Schnee! I command you to awaken and uphold your loyalty to the Schnee name!" I demanded.**

 **There was a prolonged moment of silence before the Virage came to life and broke free of its partial imprisonment, the Virage then look down at me for a moment before kneeling.**

 **'It actually work' I thought, "Loyal Virage, I ask that you listen to what I have to say!" I call out.**

 **The Virage nods.**

 **"Millennia ago Humans used to be the enemies of Winglies, along with the Dragoons, but those times are over, Winglies are nearly extinct due to a new menace to Humans, Winglies, and the Faunus, that Menace is known as the Creatures of Grimm, unnatural, soulless creature! I demand that you harm no Human, Dragoon, or Faunus without direct orders from me, am I clear!?" I call out.**

 **The Virage tilts its head (body?) before nodding.**

 **"Furthermore, unless I give you specific instructions, you are not to take orders from any other Schnee, you are not to take orders from my Father, you are not to take orders from my sister, you are not to take orders from my mother, you are not to take orders from my brother, you are to only take orders from me unless I give you clear direction to take order from someone else, do you understand!?" I called.**

"A good idea once more little sister." Winter said approvingly.

 **The Virage nodded.**

 **"Good, now can you please escort me and my companion outside these mines, you'll receive further orders afterwards." I said.**

 **The Virage reached down and gently scooped me and Ruby up and put us on its head as it began walking out of the mines.**

 **"That was awesome Weiss." Ruby said hugging me.**

 **"I-it was nothing, it just felt like it was the right thing to say." I said blushing, no doubt Ruby noticed this time.**

 **[]**

 **After the Virage exited the mines with us in tow it let us down off its head.**

 **"Thank you Virage, now until I give a prolonged whistle to call you, you are to patrol the area around the nearby city of Vale and eliminate any moderately large Grimm you encounter. Should you see a large group of Grimm you are to cease hunting down large Grimm and intercept the Grimm horde heading to Vale understood?" I called.**

 **The Virage nodded.**

 **"Good, now go, and stay out of the sight of humans and Faunus!" I called.**

 **The Virage stood up and marched off.**

 **"You sure it was a good idea to let that thing go off like that?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Of course, A Virage is so loyal it makes a well trained dog look about as loyal as a just adopted puppy." I said.**

"So more loyal than Zwei when we got him then." Yang noted.

 **"Alright then, well we better get back to Beacon." Ruby said summoning her armor.**

"Ok, before we keep going... Weiss? Can you explain?" Ruby asked in concern.

Weiss fidgeted a bit before standing up "Outside the room please." she asked Ruby and pulled her out of the room.

Meanwhile, Swift handed Camilla a few coins with a sigh.

* * *

 **Eh eh eh XD**

 **Yeah, starting up the WhiteRose of the reading a bit earlier.**

 **Hope you don't midn too much Phoenix, I just couldn't miss the chance.**

 **Anyway, Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Sorry this is late people!**

 **I was distracted because I found Ratchet and Clank, along with InFAMOUS Second Son at cheap prices and I bought them, so I've kinda been playing them non-stop.**

 **Anyway, let's get to this!**

* * *

Several minutes later, Weiss and Ruby walked back into the room, both blushing a bit as they were holding hands and sat down next to each other.

Tai looked at them a bit before sighing "Weiss?" he said, gettign the girl's attention "Be good to my daughter alright?"

Weiss nodded "I will Mr. Xiao Long, don't worry." she said with a bit of a smile while Ruby blushed a bit more.

Weiss smiled at her new girlfriend and kissed her cheek before picking up the book to read.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **[Forever Fall Forest: Feyrbrands nest.]**

 **In the silence of the area by Feyrbrand's corpse, a lone figure could be seen walking to the remained of the Green Tusked Dragon.**

"Who would go down there?" Ren wondered.

"Probably somebody evil." Nora thought out loud.

"For once, I'm going to agree with Nora on this." Jaune said, Nora giving hm a thumbs up.

 **The figure was a woman with skin that is deathly white and covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. with a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead with white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.**

Qrow's eyes widenned, recognizing the woman from Ozpin's descriptions.

"Yeesh, she definetly looks evil alright." Yang said in surprise.

"She looks like a human grimm." Winter realised.

"Now there's a scary thought." Raven added.

 **She was wearing a very long black robe with red eye-like designs and a ring resembling a bug on her right index finger.**

 **This woman was known as Salem.**

 **"The Green Tusked Dragon Feyrbrand." Salem said as she ran a bone white hand over the creatures exoskeleton, "I was rather surprised to see you had not become dust after the many centuries ago when you were nothing more than a pawn for my grandfather."**

"Her grandfather?" Blake said in confusion.

"Maybe an enemy of the previous Dragoons?" Pyrrha wondered.

 **Salem soon ran her hand over Feyrbrand's head and stopped, "I think it's time you played the part of the pawn once again." Salem said as an evil smile grew on her face as a pair of wings then formed on her back.**

 **The wings of a Wingly.**

"Oh great, she's one as well." Tai said with a groan, knowing nothing good could come of that.

 **[Forever Fall Forest: One day later]**

 **Raven was walking through the red shaded forest with a goal in her mind, and a newspaper clipping in her hand.**

"Guess we're following me a bit." Raven noted.

 **'Forever Fall's Grimm at all time low population!'**

 **'Who is responsible? Atlas? Or a Huntsman with a grudge?'**

 **"What could be causing the Grimm to drop off so suddenly?" Raven asked herself as she walked through the forest.**

 **Her thought then turned to her daughter, "Yang... Born with the right to rule Dragons" She said to herself before she chuckled, "Not much of a right when there aren't any Dragon's left alive to rule over. Still, to think those old Legends were true... Perhaps Qrow was closer to the truth than he thought saying the Schnee's are like the modern Wingly's."**

"Yeah, other me was on to something alright." Qrow said with a chuckle.

 **Raven then tucked away the newspaper clipping away and returned her gaze ahead of her, noticing something very unusual.**

 **"Forget Grimm being at an all time low, they seem to be completely gone." She noticed, half an hour of wandering the forest and not one Grimm had attacked her yet. That was a complete oddity.**

 **That's when Raven heard the trampling of many feet, animals from the sound of it, very possibly Grimm. "I stand corrected." Raven said with a smirk as she put her hand on her sword.**

"Good, some decent action." Raven said with a smirk.

"Yay, fight scene!" Ruby said in excitement.

 **Soon an Ursa burst through the tree-line and ran at Raven, who drew her telescopic odachi from it's sheathe, the blade making itself twice the length of it's sheath.**

 **The action was proved to be meaningless as the Ursa ran past her without giving her so much as a glance.**

 **"What?" Raven asked as a pack of Beowolves ran out from the tree line.**

 **The most attention Raven got from them was the Alpha pushing Raven out of the way to run past her.**

"What could be scaring the grimm so badly?" Weiss wondered.

"Whatever it is, we're about to find out." Yang said.

 **"Somethings wrong" Raven said as she gripped her sword tighter.**

 **Soon enough a full stream of Grimm were running past her, she also heard the sound of something larger than a Goliath marching through the forest, evident by the sound of it's heavy footsteps, as well as the sound of tree's being crushed.**

 **[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Enemy attack]**

 **A medium sized Death Stalker scuttled through the forest brush, only to be stepped on by a massive green mantis leg.**

 **Raven stepped back to get a better look at the creature that crushed the Grimm.**

 **It had a massive green mantis like body and walked on four massive mantis-like legs, it had four arms that were constantly rolling forwards and backwards like it was ready to grab something, on it's back were four long thin appendages that could have once been used as wings were it not for the lack of anything on them. it head was thin and had four tusks on it.**

 **"Feyrbrand?" Raven said in shock, legends depicted this creature rather well so Raven knew what she was looking at, "How can this thing be alive? It's supposed to be dead!"**

Everyone gaped as the saw the large dragon on screen.

Even when heavily pixelated it was an impressive sight.

"And that women can apparently revive the dead." Jaune realised as his eyes went wide.

"That's really not good." Blake said.

 **Feyrbrand apparently don't like being called dead as he swung with one of his arms, fortunately for the Huntress she moved out of the way in time to avoid the attack, unfortunately Feyrbrand swung with his other arm, knocking Raven back to the middle of the dragon's sight.**

 **Not wanting to be stuck on the defensive Raven slashed at Feyrbrand's head, only for her odachi to bounce off it, "Shit." Raven hissed as Feyrbrand swung at her again.**

 **This time Raven jumped back to get out of range of Feyrbrand's melee attacks, "Even though Huntsmen are far more powerful than the great warriors from ages ago, still only a Dragoon can battle a Dragon on equal grounds." Raven growled in irritation, "I'm going to have to run as much as I hate to."**

 **With that Raven, making sure to take a quick picture with her scroll so she can let Ozpin know about this issue, sheathed her odachi and ran as fast as her legs could take her, with Feyrbrand giving chase.**

"Guess we're getting a new mission then." Ruby said in slight nervousness.

Honestly taking on a dragon was pretty daunting.

 **Raven looked behind her breifly after a few minutes to see Feyrbrand was still the same distance away that he was when she started running, "Shit, he'll catch up to me at this rate unless I can find a place to hide." She growled.**

 **She did find a place to hide, by falling down the hole in the bramble Team's RWBY and JNPR discovered during their trip to Forever Fall**

 **Raven landed in the small pool of water with a grunt, and after a few minutes Feyrbrands footsteps faded.**

 **[End OST]**

 **"Damn bug." Raven grumbled as she stood up from the pool of water she landed in, "I'm going to need to change real quick."**

 **Raven pulled out her scroll before mailing the image to Professor Ozpin, "Hopefully he can get Yang to kill the thing before it causes some real trouble, unless he has more Dragoons at his beck and call then he can get all of them on it."**

"He does." Raven said simply.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

 **I had chosen that today, me and my team would relax annnnnnd, there goes my scroll.**

 **"Aw man, I was hoping to relax today." I said grabbing my scroll, only to see it was a message from Professor Ozpin, "Guy's it's from Professor Ozpin!"**

 **"Wonder what it's about this time." Yang said.**

 **I checked the message, "He says he has a job that requires a Dragoon's hand." I said.**

 **"Please don't let it be a rampaging Virage." Blake said, sending a look at Weiss.**

"Not blaming you for being worried honestly." Weiss admitted.

 **Yeah, Blake woke up some time after we left a couple nights ago to investigate the Schnee family Virage and then she woke up Yang, who interrogated us unless Weiss spilled the beans.**

 **"Blake my Virage wouldn't dare go against my words, it's a mental thing for them." Weiss said.**

 **"Let's just go and find out the truth for ourselves." Blake said hopping out of her bed.**

 **[]**

 **"Thank you for coming so soon girls." Ozpin said as we arrived in his office.**

 **"No problem Professor, what's the problem?" I asked.**

 **"You four have heard about the sudden drop of Grimm activity at Forever Fall's correct?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"Yeah, it's really weird." Yang said.**

 **"Well, a Huntress recently decided to investigate why and found this was rampaging through the forest." Ozpin said handing me his scroll.**

 **"What the..." I breathed as me and my team looked at the picture.**

 **Feyrbrand, under the light of the sun, alive and looking very pissed.**

"Yep, this is gonna be one heck of a fight." Yang said.

 **"H-how is this possible?" Weiss asked, "He's been dead for centuries, it shouldn't be moving."**

 **"I don't understand it myself Miss Schnee." Ozpin said, "Regardless, Feyrbrand has been attacking both Grimm and Huntsmen, which means we will have to eliminate him before he attacks us."**

 **"And Team JNPR is still out on their mission." Blake said, "Which leaves us for the job."**

 **"Precisely Miss Belladonna." Ozpin said, "Further more, because Ruby has the Dragoon Spirit of the Jade Wind Dragon she may be able to speak to Feyrbrand as Dart's journal stated that Feyrbrand did listen to the orders of a previous Wind Dragoon."**

"Here's hoping it listens to me." Ruby said as she crossed her fingers.

 **"So you want me to try to calm the Dragon if possible?" I asked.**

 **"Yes." Professor Ozpin said "If he cannot be calmed eliminate him as soon as possible, remember prolonged exposure to his breath can prove poisonous to anyone but a Dragoon, even killing a forest if he nest's there long enough."**

 **"We won't let you down professor." I said.**

 **"Good luck Dragoons." Ozpin said.**

Weiss blinked as she saw the chapter was over "Well that was short."

"It was mostly just setting up for the next big event." Swift said as Blake took the book.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Going to bed now, very tired.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Oh man this is seriously late**

* * *

Blake opened the book, wondering how this mission would go for their others.

 **[Forever Fall's Forest]**

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

 **"Alright Team!" I called, the four of us already summoned our Dragoon Armor, "Our mission is to find the Dragon Feyrbrand and stop his hostile actions one way or another."**

"Good professionalism." Tai said in approval, Ruby smiling proudly.

 **"I hope you can talk him down Rubes." Yang said, "The guy just came back to life and I don't want to kill it so soon after."**

 **"That's actually the biggest issue at the moment Yang." Weiss said, "Just how did Feyrbrand come back to life?"**

"A witch!" Nora exclaimed.

"I'm inclined to believe that honestly." Ren said.

 **"That's a good question, the dead don't normally come back to life without reason." Blake said, "At the very least following his trail shouldn't be too hard."**

 **Blake was right, Feyrbrand left a really big trail, tree's were smashed left and right, kinda like a train had derailed and made a new path.**

 **"So..." Yang said cracking her knuckles, "What are we going to do first?"**

 **I thought on that for a moment, "Let's check out the Feyrbrand's nest, he might have returned to it, and if he isn't there we might be able to find a clue to how he's alive again."**

"Good idea." Weiss agreed with a nod while Ruby smiled at the praise.

 **"That sounds like a fairly good plan." Blake said, "Let's get going then, before the Grimm start to show up."**

 **"Too late." Yang said as an Ursa popped it's head out of the bushes.**

 **It didn't get to do much before Weiss flew up to it and impaled it with Myrtenaster, killing it quickly.**

"Yeah! Go Weiss!" Ruby cheered, Weiss smiling in amusement.

 **"Piece of cake." Weiss said.**

 **"Alright, now let's get going." I said.**

 **[]**

 **The four of us descended into Feyrbrand's old nest and had a look around the area Feyrbrand once laid, Blake taking a closer inspection of the area than us.**

 **"This set of footprint's are our..." Blake said bending close to the ground, "And Feyrbrand lay here, there's another set of footprint's here, right next to where his corpse was, close enough to run a hand over it."**

 **"So someone touched Feyrbrand and brought it back to life?" Weiss asked.**

"That's basically what happened." Raven said.

 **"Not quite, the person stood here for at least a minute before turning away, likely when Feyrbrand started to move again." Blake said following the footprint's until she stopped suddenly, "And the foot print's just vanish.**

 **"Does that mean Feyrbrand killed the person that resurrected him?" Yang asked.**

 **"No, there isn't any fresh blood around, nothing that could be as old as when these print's were made." Blake said.**

 **"So the resurrecter either has a warping Semblance..." I started.**

 **"It was a Wingly." Weiss said looking around.**

"Which opens up a lot of problems really." Jaune said with a sigh.

"Hopefully our others won't have too much problems with her." Pyrrha said in a bit of worry.

 **"Huh?" Yang asked, "How can you be so sure?"**

 **"There are traces of old Wingly magic, which modern Wingly's shouldn't be able to use." Weiss said, "In fact, there are only a handful of Wingly's that can still use magic."**

"Well, that's honestly pretty interesting." Qrow said with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to agree for once." Winter said.

 **"Like your Family." I said.**

 **"Sorta, Our Semblance simply allows us to use a portion of the forgotten power, it's our magic that gives our Glyph's shape and effect." Weiss explained.**

"Magic is awesome." Swift said.

"Indeed." Camilla agreed with a nod.

 **"So... without a Semblance you can't use Glyphs?" Yang asked.**

 **"Yes." Weiss said, "Without Semblance my family would be just another family of magic-less Wingly's."**

 **"This is confusing me a little." I groaned.**

 **"You and me both Rubes." Yang said.**

"Kinda confusing yeah." Yang said as she massaged her forehead.

 **"Let's just focus on Feyrbrand right now okay?" Weiss said.**

 **"Right." I said, "...So... Follow the trail of destruction?"**

 **"Pretty much." Blake said standing back up.**

 **[]**

 **The four of us flew just above the tree line of Forever Fall, following the path of crushed and trampled tree's.**

 **A few Nevermore's got in our way, but they were cut down fairly quick.**

"Fear our power!" Nora excalimed with a grin as she stood up before Ren pulled her down.

 **Still, what Weiss said made me nervous.**

 **Somewhere in Remnant is a Wingly that brought Feyrbrand back to life and set him on a rampage of absolute destruction.**

 **"Do you think the Dragon's left the forest?" Yang called to us over the roar of the wind.**

 **"I think so, the path leads into a mountain range." Blake called back.**

"Going out into the villages in the wilds most likely." Raven noted with narrowed eyes.

 **"Then let's get moving, we don't want to lose him completely." I called as we dove into the mountain range.**

 **[]**

 **We landed on a path through the mountains and began walking down it.**

 **"I hope we don't take a wrong turn or anything." Yang said as we continued on the path.**

 **"We shouldn't, as long as we don't run into many Grimm we'll at least know if we're going in the relatively right way." Blake said.**

 **As we walked I ended up slowing down to stand next to Weiss, "So... Weiss." I said nervously, "Why didn't you bring your Virage with us?"**

 **Weiss looked at me, "I don't want it to be discovered so easily, the last thing I want is for my father to find it and try to take control of it, even if it means blackmailing me to tell it to listen to my fathers orders."**

"He would, wouldn't he?" Weiss said in anger.

"Most likely." Winter said with a nod.

 **"Yeah that sounds like a bad thing." I said, "So... about that time in the cave... I uh... noticed you blushed when I hugged you."**

 **"Drat." Weiss said under her breath, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice... Ruby, you've grown on me more than the old me would ever admit and..." Weiss trailed off.**

 **"Weiss?" I asked worried.**

 **"Ruby... I think I've fallen in love with you." Weiss admitted before looking over to Yang, who thankfully didn't hear that.**

Weiss blushed a bit as her other said it on screen while Ruby hugged her with a smile.

Yang was chuckling to herself, trying to hold off on teasing for now.

She could at least give them a moment.

 **"R-really?" I asked surprised.**

 **Truth be told, I had some sort of feelings for Weiss as well, maybe I was in love with her as well? It was a stronger feeling than I felt when I saw a cool weapon.**

 **"Guys..." Yang called, she didn't sound as bubbly as she normally does, "You might want to take a look at this."**

"That's not good." Blake said.

 **"Yang what are you- Oh my..." Weiss said flying ahead and looking on in shock.**

 **I caught up to the other three and pushed my way to the front and my face paled in horror.**

 **A small village, it's buildings were crushed and toppled, smoke was rising from several places.**

Ruby's face was the same as her other as she saw the images on the screen.

 **And I could see some of the building had holes shaped like large footprints.**

 **"Feyrbrand's been here." Blake said in despair.**

 **"Come on, we gotta find survivors." I said flying down the mountain and into the village.**

"I hope some people survived." Ruby muttered in sadness while Weiss hugged her.

"It was next chapter right?" Swift muttered.

"I believe so." Camilla muttered back while Yang took the book.

* * *

 **Alright, done, goodnight people.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Sorry this is so late everyone, but don't worry, it's here now.**

* * *

"Are you letting her watch it?" Camilla whispered.

Swift thought about it before standing up "Excuse me everyone, there's something you should know about this chapter."

"What is it?" Yang asked as she was ready to start reading.

"Well... things get a bit dark in it, and I don't want Ruby to see what happens." Swift said.

"Why not?" Ruby asked with a frown.

"It's not pretty Ruby... we don't want you to get bad dreams from it." Camilla added.

Ruby frowned, but nodded, figuring it must be something really bad "Can Weiss come with me?"

Weiss nodded as she got up with a smile "Just tell me what happened when we get back." she said as her and Ruby left the room.

"What exactly happens that would give my daughter nightmares?" Tai asked worriedly.

"You'll see in the chapter, Yang, go ahead." Swift said as he sat back down.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

 **[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Sorrow]**

 **We arrived in the destroyed village very fast.**

 **The smoke had darkened the skies, and villagers were... dead.**

A few people paled at that "Oh dear Oum." Jaune said while Pyrrha held his hand tightly.

"Good call on getting Ruby out of here." Qrow said.

"She's just like Summer... she would have been depressed at seeing this." Raven said with a frown.

 **Some people had holes in their bodies as a result of Feyrbrand's tusks, some were crushed by the collapsed buildings.**

 **The rest had no visible injuries, but their skin was green for some reason.**

"Poisoned most likely." Ren said, Nora looking glum as she stared at the screen before looking at Ren, knowing this was probably reminding him of his home.

 **I fell to my knee's at the sight, completely filled with horror, "Why?" I breathed.**

 **Blake started walking over to one of the green bodies before gagging and backing away, "O-Oum that *cough* that smell." Blake wheezed.**

 **Weiss was trying her best not to look at the damage while Yang went over to pat Blake on the back, "You okay Blake?" Yang asked, "I know it doesn't look or smell good but-"**

 **"No, the smell of death is something I've grown used to because of the White Fang but-" Blake said pointing to the green skinned corpse, "The one's with green skin, they're filled with so much poison it's turning the air extremely sour, added with the smell of death it is not pleasant."**

"It sounds gag worthy." Blake noted.

"We're gonna have to do something about the White Fang." Yang muttered.

 **"You mean to tell me some of these people died of poison?" Weiss asked in horror.**

 **"They've been pumped with enough poison to turn their skin green." Blake said.**

 **"Feyrbrand did this..." I breathed in shock.**

 **Yang and Weiss stepped next to me and pulled me up, "Come on sis, we shouldn't stick around here too long." Yang said**

 **"Yang's right Ruby, we need to find Feyrbrand before another Village, or even Vale meet's the same fate as this place." Weiss said.**

"The number of people in Vale... it would be horrifying." Winter said in horror.

 **"This wasn't the place Team JNPR went was it?" I asked, holding back my tears.**

 **"No, Team JNPR went in the complete opposite direction we went to get to this place." Blake said.**

"At least out others don't have to see this devastation." Pyrrha said somberly while Jaune hugged her close.

 **I closed my eye's for a second and motioned for Yang and Weiss to let me go, "Alright, let's try to find survivors and call in a rescue vehicle." I said pulling out my scroll and calling Professor Ozpin.**

 **"Miss Rose, how is the mission going?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"Feyrbrand left Forever Falls by the time we got there and we've been tracking him to..." I started, but couldn't finish the sentence.**

 **"Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked looking worried.**

 **"I... I can't say it Professor." I admitted before turning my scroll to show what had happened.**

 **"Oum..." Ozpin said as I turned my scroll back to face me, "How can you be certain this was Ferybrand and not Grimm or Bandit's?"**

 **Blake took the scroll from me, "Professor Ozpin, we have bodies here that have inhaled so much poison they've turned green."**

 **"That's not good." Ozpin said, "Search for Survivors, I'm sending a rescue vehicle now."**

"Hopefully you find some survivors." Qrow said.

 **"R-right Professor." I said taking my scroll back.**

 **"Good." Ozpin said, "And be warned, Bandit's may come looking to anything that is worth taking, so hurry." And with that he hung up.**

 **The four of us nodded and began searching through the rubble.**

 **[Ten minute's later]**

 **"No one." I said, we had search the entire town, no one had been spared, it they hadn't been crushed by the buildings or gored my tusks, they had turned green from poison.**

 **"I didn't find many women, nor any children." Weiss said.**

 **"They must have escaped when Feyrbrand was spotted." Blake said.**

 **"Guys." Yang called flying over to us and landing in front of us, "I found an emergency protocol direction sheet in one of the houses that wasn't too smashed. Turns out there's a bunker under the town hall. We might find the survivor's there."**

"Oh thank Oum." Yang sighed in relief that some people were safe.

 **"Alright then." I said lifting Crescent Rose, "Lets-"**

 **"Hey look, over there!" A brutish male voice called.**

 **[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Enemy attack]**

 **The four of us turned to face the source of the voice.**

 **We saw four people, two women and two men, their armor seemed makeshift and their weapons looked worn, a pair of halberds for the women and a pair of axes for the men.**

Raven facepalmed "Idiots."

"Never throw away a chance for a surprise attack." Winter said.

 **"Yes you idiot we see them." one of the women said, then she pointed her halberd to us, "Hand over everything you got, or else."**

 **Weiss and Yang looked irritated as the latter punched her fist into her hand, "Or else what? We're Huntresses in training do you really think you can take us?"**

 **"Well we have Aura ourselves, I think we can handle a couple of kids, even if they're wearing fancy armor.**

 **"You'll regret not handing everything ya got over." one of the men said as he ran toward Weiss.**

 **Weiss lifted Myrtenaster to deflect the blow before slashing back down on the axe, shattering it then bashing the Bandit in the head with enough force to knock him out.**

"Well that was quick." Nora said, perking back up a little.

 **"Idiot." The other woman of the group muttered, "Get them!"**

 **[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Battle 1]**

 **I flexed my wings before flying to one of the women and making a wide swing over head, hitting her in the back of the head, before spinning and bashing her in the back with the pole, followed by the blade, I then flip kicked her, bringing myself into the air before slamming back down, releasing a blast of green energy that knocked her onto her back. She was out cold.**

 **Blake threw Gambol Shroud in Kusarigama mode, wrapping it around the remaining male Bandit before yanking him forward so Yang could slug him in the face, knocking him out quickly.**

 **"Shit." The woman said reaching into her pocket, pulling out a grenade.**

 **Blake was faster on the draw though and shot the dust grenade, blowing it up in the woman's hand.**

"Damn that's gotta hurt." Jaune said with a wince.

"Trust me, it does." Nora said as she remembered the accidents she had with her own grenades.

 **Fortunately for her, her Aura took the brunt of the explosion, knocking her out.**

 **[End OST]**

 **I looked at the four Bandit's that were out cold, "We better get to the town hall before the Bandit's get there." I said.**

 **"Good idea." Blake said as the four of us took off for the town hall.**

 **[]**

 **"Uh oh." I said looking at the ground around town hall.**

 **There were at least a dozen bandits walking around, the town hall itself rather well preserved, and the bandit's were literally throwing themselves at the door in an attempt to break it down.**

 **They were large enough that it was actually doing decent damage to the door.**

 **"Will you morons go get the battering ram it'll be faster!" A tall woman said approaching the area.**

"And there's the boss." Tai said.

 **"We better stop them now." I said diving down, landing in front of the tall woman, who I assumed was the leader.**

 **"Who the hell are you?" The woman asked before she shook her head and pulled a long poled spiked mace from behind her back, "Ah fuck it, you're no doubt a huntress, so I'll just kill you and take that fancy armor you got there."**

"Try and touch my sister you bitch, see what happens." Yang said with a growl as her eyes turned red and her hair flamed slightly.

 **I gripped Crescent Rose as my teammates rushed in to hold off the help.**

 **[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Boss theme 1]**

 **"Have a taste of this." The Bandit Leader shouted reaching into her back pocket, and throwing a ball at me.**

 **The ball quickly burst open into a net that landed on top of me, and soon began to electrocute me.**

 **"AHH!" I shouted as the constant electricity shocked me.**

"Ruby!" Yang and Tai said in worry.

 **"Heh, a bit of Dust and metal fiber can make a good shock net huh?" The Bandit asked as she hefted her mace onto her shoulder.**

 **"HHHHHAAAAAAA!" I shouted in pain and adrenaline as I spread my wings and limbs, tearing the net to shreds.**

Sighs of relief from Tai, Yang, and Qrow.

 **"What!?" The bandit cried out in shock as I flew forward and swung Crescent Rose in a upward slash.**

 **The Bandit managed to block the slash, and quickly countered with a swing.**

 **However I ducked the swing and countered with a swift kick to her gut, knocking her back and letting me land a good hit with Crescent Rose.**

 **I then conjured the three rings of Dragoon magic for a spell.**

 **I spun Crescent Rose over her head as wind energy was gathered into my wings, "Wing Blaster!" I called second before the energy turned my wings into the same energy and coated my body in a bullet shape of green energy and I charged toward the Bandit and impacted the ground to create an explosion of energy that engulfed a large area.**

 **I found myself back in my original position as the Bandit woman got back up from the ground.**

 **"The hell was that?" She grunted as I landed, "I can't wait to get my hands on that armor."**

"You won't." Raven said with a smirk."

 **She rushed forward at me and swung her mace at me.**

 **I was caught off guard by this and stumbled back a step, only to trip on a broken piece of lumber and fell on my back while Crescent Rose swung forward.**

 ***Shhllck***

There was a bit of worry when that sound was heard.

"This is the reason we didn't want Ruby here." Camilla said with a frown.

 **[End OST]**

 **I froze when my back hit the ground at that sound, my eye's closed.**

 **I slowly opened my eyes to see what exactly happened, then snapped them open when I saw what had happened.**

 **Crescent Rose's blade was sunk halfway into the Bandit's gut, the woman frozen in shock and I could see her eyes were full of shock and horror.**

A few people turned green at that, Jaune even getting up and rushing to a trash can.

 **"Haaaa." I breathed in fear as I let go of Crescent Rose and scrambled back while I was still on my back.**

 **"Ruby? Are you-" Yang called before she saw what had happened, "Oh god- Ruby are you hurt!?"**

 **"Y-Yang." I sniffed grabbing her arm, unable to turn my head from the now dead bandit, "I-I-I-"**

 **"Shh shh shh shh shhhhh." Yang soothed, "It's fine Ruby, you're alive, that's all that matters right now."**

 **"I- I killed her Yang." I whispered finally turning from the horrifying scene and began crying into my sister armored chest.**

"Poor Ruby." Yang said sadly.

"She shouldn't have to deal with that so soon." Blake added in the same tone.

 **"I know Ruby." Yang soothed, "You did it because she didn't stop when her Aura went down."**

 **"I-It was an accident." I cried.**

 **That's when Blake arrived to the scene, then saw what had happened, "Ruby..." Blake whispered as she walked over to hug me as well.**

 **Weiss joined the hug too, I didn't even hear her approach.**

 **"I- I knew I would have ended up killing a criminal eventually as a H-Huntress." I sniffed, "I j-just never thought it would be while I-I was still a Huntress-in-training. I-In my first year no less."**

"That kind of stuff can be jarring." Raven said somberly.

"Indeed." Winter agreed.

 **The four of us hugged the next few minute's away until we heard a Bullhead approach.**

Yang closed the book at that "I need a minute."

"I think we all do." Ren said as Nora hugged him with a frown.

* * *

 **And finally.**

 **Yeah, Ruby and Weiss are out of this chapter, because I didn't want to traumatize Ruby, and I'm not letting her wander around my castle alone.**

 **hope you enjoyed.**


	20. Chapter 18

**So, as you all can quite easily tell, this here is VERY late.**

 **So, in exchange for making you all wait so much, well, I'll still post the one from tomorrow as I should, and just consider this one a late arrival.**

 **Also, I might finally work a bit more on some other fics this weekend if I can find the time.**

 **Here's hoping.**

* * *

Everyone was trying to calm themselves down after the last chapter, all of the destruction having gotten a bit to them.

"Dammit, Ruby shouldn't have had to see that, not until she was old enough at least." Yang said as she reclined her head backwards, looking at the ceiling.

"Agreed, she's too young for that." Blake said in agreement.

"Thus why we opted to have her leave the room." Swift said.

"Good call on that." Tai said with a sigh.

"Ruby reminds us of our little sisters, whom are both just as innocent as she is, yet had to witness war, so we'd prefer to not have her lose her rose tinted glasses so quickly." Camilla said in a bit of explanation.

"Can we let her come back in this chapter?" Jaune asked.

"Not just yet, but tell Weiss to bring Ruby back in a few minutes." Swift said, Jaune nodded as he texted that to Weiss, gettign a confirmation back before he picked up the book to read.

 **[Weiss's P.O.V.]**

 **When the rescue Bullhead landed Yang and Blake broke off from the group hug to escort the Rescue workers to the survivors that should be in the Town Hall's bunker.**

 **Ruby refused to let go of me, as I refused to let go of her.**

 **I sat in silence as Ruby continued to cry, even with a couple of hiccups coming from her.**

"It's pretty weird to see Ruby so sad." Nora said with a frown as she kept hugging Ren.

 **I looked up to the Bandit that she had impaled, who had fortunately fallen over and Crescent Rose's blade had slid out of her. And thankfully it had started to rain so the blood was being washed off the crystal blade of the scythe.**

Cue wincing from everyone "I don't want to know what Ruby would do if Crescent Rose got stained with blood." Yang said.

 **I soon heard the bullhead take off, likely full of survivors from the attack.**

 **"Ruby." I said softly, causing the dragoon to look at me, "We need to get going now, we have to stop Feyrbrand before more villages fall to the same fate."**

 **"R-right." Ruby sniffed before wiping away her tears and standing up, still holding me with one arm. Together we walked over to the now washed clean Crescent Rose.**

 **Ruby stared at the weapon before slowly reaching out, she hesitated for a moment before picking the scythe up and shifting it to it's collapsed form and putting it away.**

Cue sighs of relief.

"Would have been bad if she couldn't pick it up anymore." Qrow said with a sigh as he relaxed a bit into his seat.

 **Finally Yang and Blake returned, "Are you sure your okay now Ruby?" Yang asked.**

 **"No." Ruby said with a shake of her head, "But I think I'm good enough to keep going and finish the mission." She finished.**

 **Blake nodded in understanding, "Feyrbrand went off in that direction." Blake said pointing to a green forest, "The Villagers say that there's a cavern in the middle of the forest that goes pretty deep down, Feyrbrand might be going to nest there."**

"Try definetly nesting instead." Raven said idly.

 **"If Feyrbrand nest's there for too long the forest will die from the poison and possibly render the entire area uninhabitable." I said.**

 **"Let's go then." Ruby said taking flight, the rest of us following behind her.**

The door to the room opened after that, Ruby and Weiss walking in, Weiss holding her bolero jacket in her hand and Ruby carrying her cloak under her arm.

"It's warm outside." Weiss said when she saw everyone looking at them weirdly, before she put her jacket back on and Ruby clipped her cloak back on, she may love it, but even she could get warm wearing all black and a cloak in the summer.

"So, what did we miss?" Ruby asked after sitting down next to Weiss.

"Nothing you want to see, trust us." Pyrrha said with a frown.

"Was it really that bad?" Weiss asked, before receiving a text from Blake, angling it away from Ruby before she cringed "Right, very bad, good thing we left."

"I haven't know her for long and I can already tell it would have traumatised her." Winter said in agreement with Weiss.

Ruby frowned a bit "I guess I'll trust you all on it."

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

 **"Blake, can you see anything?" Yang called out.**

 **"Yang I have night vision, not eagle vision." Blake retorted.**

 **"Oh, well there goes that idea." Yang said glumly.**

Blake lightly punched Yang's arm, making the blonde grin a bit.

 **I pulled out Crescent Rose in it's rifle form and looked around through it's scope to see if I can spot the cave and soon spotted it in the center of the forest, "I see it!" I called, "It's covered by some sort of webbing though."**

 **"Well Weiss can burn it with her Dust when we get down there." Yang said as she dove down, only to fly right back up, "Uh... Ruby you lead actually."**

There was confusion at that "Why did I fly back up?"

"We honestly don't know." Camilla said.

 **I giggle briefly before diving down toward the cave.**

 **[]**

 **I landed in front of the web covered cave, the rest of my team right behind me reverting for the time, "Weiss, burn it." I said, "Please."**

 **"Sure." Weiss said as the Dust in Myrtenaster spun to the red Fire Dust, and with a quick slash she set the web ablaze, the whole thing burning rather quickly.**

 **Which actually prompted a Beowolf to run out with it's tail between its legs.**

 **"Nope." Yang said sticking her arm out at the last moment, clotheslining the Grimm, which Blake idly stabbed while it was down.**

"Not bad." Raven said with a smirk while Yang grinned proudly.

 **"Feyrbrand must really scare the Grimm." Weiss said as she looked at the dissolving Beowolf.**

 **I looked into the cave once again to see a group of Grimm rushing out towards us, "More Grimm incoming!" I called out drawing and unfolding Crescent Rose.**

 **[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Battle 2]**

 **Four Creeps ran out of the cave and stopped in front of us, clearly more intent on killing us than the Beowolf.**

 **I ran in front of the Creep in front of me and slashed to the left with Crescent Rose, then spun into another left slash, "Reaping Slash!" I called out.**

 **What? The previous Dragoon's did that, why shouldn't I during easier fights like this? It's pretty fun actually.**

A few people looked at Ruby, who was simply smiling widely with stars in her eyes "We gotta do that!" she exclaimed to her team.

The response she got was iffy at best, making her pout.

 **Yang waited until the Creep targeting her got close before she punched it twice, stunning it for a moment, then charged power into he hands as she brought them behind her, the power forming a blazing orb, which she then smashed into the Creeps face with her right palm "Flurry of Styx!" Yang called.**

 **She was training with Haschel in her dreams after all so she's learning how he fights.**

 **Blake jumped in with an overhead slash from Gambol Shroud's cleaver before adding in an upward slash from it's Katana to kill the Creep, "Shadow Edge." She declared quieter than the rest of us.**

 **Finally Weiss lunged at the final Creep for a quick stab, then a downward slash, "Cold Edge." she stated, yep we roped her into doing it too.**

Weiss groaned at that, realising it was probably going to happen.

 **[OST End]**

 **"Any more coming?" Blake asked, seeing as we didn't know we stood at there for several minutes until we finally decided to just go inside.**

 **[]**

 **The path Feyrbrand took was rather clear, especially because it was the only path.**

"That's always helpful." Ren said.

 **"How deep does this cave go?" Yang asked.**

 **"Pretty deep it seems." Blake said giving Yang a playful smirk.**

 **"Ha ha." Yang deadpanned.**

"Well played kitty cat." Yang said with a smirk while Blake smiled.

 **We all froze when we heard a kind of roar coming from ahead of us, definitely not a Grimm roar.**

 **"It's close." Blake said conjuring her armor.**

 **The rest of us did the same, I was wondering how close it was.**

 **That question was answered when Feyrbrand crawled from around the corner and roared at us.**

"Incomming!" Nora said with a grin.

 **[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Boss 2]**

 **Feyrbrand started the battle by rearing up and flinging it's thorax toward us, sending out a green glob at Weiss.**

Jaune paused at that and read the line again a few times in his head "What the heck?" he voiced his thoughts.

"I really don't know." Pyrrha said as she read over his shoulder.

 **"What the heck is-" Weiss asked before I pulled her our of the way of the glob, which splattered against the wall.**

"Good thing you did, it can inflect random status effects." Swift said, Weiss sighing in relief and thanking Ruby.

 **"Less talking more fighting!" Yang shouted flying up and slugging the dragon in it's face.**

 **Feyrbrand's head flung to the side by the attack, but quickly snapped back and smacked Yang away.**

 **"Cheap!" Yang shouted as she recovered before she hit the wall of the cave.**

 **Weiss flew toward the dragon and stabbed it in the side, before slashing it four more times at different spot's switching off with Blake soon after, who struck at the dragons underbelly three times before the dragon tried to crush her under it's weight.**

 **Fortunately Blake flew out of the way and I flew in to the dragons face.**

 **I slashed fiercely to the left, spun to behind it and slashed again, then past it, and made some distance between me and the dragon and shifted Crescent Rose into it's (Rarely used) lance form, then charged forward with a combination of spinning and my Semblance, turning me into a green spinning bullet. My attack created a green explosion of energy as it impacted the dragon.**

"I didn't even know it could turn into a lance." Jaune said as he blinked.

"That's how rarely I use it." Ruby said with a shrug.

 **Feyrbrand was flung back by the force of my attack and stood up for a moment, before collapsing.**

 **[OST- Legend of Dragoon: Death and Mourning]**

 **I landed in front of Feyrbrand as everyone else landed behind me, Feyrbrand moved his head to look directly into my eyes.**

 ** _'Come closer please, young ruler of Dragons.'_** **A deep, elderly voice said in my head.**

Everyone was surprised at that voice.

"Oh! I bet that's Feyrbrand?" Nora said with a grin.

"Dammit, quit guessing already! Swift said with a groan.

 **This caused me to jump and look around, "Ruby?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I- I just heard a voice, it sounded deep and old." I said.**

 ** _'Please, let me speak to you before I leave this world once again.'_** **The Voice said again.**

 **"Feyrbrand?" I asked, causing the dragon to nod.**

 **I blinked before stepping next to the dragons head and sitting down on my knees and legs, Feyrbrand lifted his head and placed it on my lap.**

 ** _'To think that the first time I died I was so sore about being killed by a group of Humans, and now I'm being killed a second time from two humans, a Wingly and a Faunus.'  
_** **Feyrbrand said,** ** _'I can see pain in your eyes child, this is about the village I destroyed is it not?'_**

"Not pretty?" Ruby asked, receiving several nods, and accepting that it was a good idea for her to have left the room.

 **"Why?" I asked, "Why did you attack them?"**

 ** _'It was not my choice child.'_** **Feyrbrand said,** ** _'When I was brought back to the land of the living, I was placed under a curse, when ever I saw any creature I was overcome with a blind rage. I killed indiscriminately, I held myself back when I saw the village, giving the women, elderly, and children time to escape. It reminds me too much of when I was used to commit genocide as part of a petty war between to kingdoms.'_**

 **"Do you know who or what brought you back?" I asked.**

 ** _'Not entirely.'_** **Feyrbrand said,** ** _'However I saw that is was a Wingly woman wearing a black robe, her hair and skin whiter than bones, and this mark pervading all else.'_**

 **My mind was filled the image, a trio of eyes all connected to the center by red lines.**

Qrow growled a bit at seeing that mark "Yeah, that's her alright."

 ** _'Beware child, I could sense to blood of the Wingly Dictator within her veins.'_** **Feyrbrand said.**

 **Then the light in his eyes faded and he went stiff.**

 **"I will Feyrbrand." I said softly lowering his head to the ground.**

 **It was then my Dragoon Spirit began to glow brightly, blinding me, and probably the others too.**

"Ok, now what's going on?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **"What the hell?" I heard Yang call out.**

 **The light soon died, however i was shocked to see what had changed.**

 **On my lap, was a small version of Feyrbrand, only as big as Zwei. A baby Dragon.**

Ruby gasped, before she squealed "It's so cute!"

Weiss arched an eyebrow "It looks like an overgrown praying mantis."

Ruby looked at her in confusion "So?" she said, making Weiss sigh.

 **I reached my hand out to the dragonling, causing the small insect-like dragon to raise it's head to me, before it quickly nuzzled into my hand.**

 **"What happened?" Weiss asked approaching the infant Dragon, which looked at her in a confused manner before slowly accepting her presence.**

 **"Maybe Professor Ozpin will know." Blake said.**

 **"Good idea, let's call in a transport and head back." I said standing up, lifting the baby dragon in my arms as I stood.**

 **The Dragon cried out in agreement.**

There were a few chuckles at that as Jaune passed the book to Nora.

* * *

 **Yeah, this is late as all hell.**

 **And sadly I wasn't able to do the quad feature like I wanted.**

 **I swear I'm trying people.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Sorry this chapter is so late everyone, just been really distracted recently.**

 **If I could have any superpower in the world, it would be cloning myself, that way I could multitask and actually write while I do all my other stuff.**

 **Anyway, let's go.**

* * *

Nora opened the book quickly to see what would happen next.

 **[Weiss's P.O.V.]**

 **I sat opposite of Ruby on the Bullhead back to Beacon, looking slightly nervously at the now infant Feyrbrand, we decided he should keep his original name in the end, who was curled up on Ruby's lap sleeping soundly.**

"Aww, he looks so cute like that." Ruby cooed at the screen.

 **It's a bit unnerving for me to be around multiple Dragoon's sometimes seeing as Dragoon's were the key element in the fall of Winglies, but seeing as I am one of the Dragoon's it doesn't really affect me as much as it could.**

 **Being around a Dragon is another story, I can kinda see it to be like Blake and Zwei. Cat's and dog's don't normally get along, and Niether do Wingly's and Dragons.**

"Well, good thing you're not a wingly then." Yang said with a shrug.

"I guess it is." Weiss agreed.

 **"Okay so I just need to ask this." Yang finally said breaking the silence, not including the Bullhead's engines of course, "What in the world do baby Dragons eat?"**

 **I blinked, as did Blake, and Ruby's head finally looked up from Feyrbrand, "That... didn't occur to me." Ruby finally said.**

The reaction was pretty similar in the reading room "That's a really good question actually." Raven said.

 **"Listen, we need to get this report done, and because Ruby's busy it is my duty as her partner to write it for her." I said, "So you three will have to figure it out on your own."**

 **"And why do you get to write the report, I'm her sister." Yang asked.**

 **"Yang." I said flatly, "You can barely get your homework done on time, and most of the time you just copy off of me."**

"Yang." Tai said in a warning tone.

"Don't be a hypocrite Tai, you did the same thing, copying off Raven's work most of the time." Qrow said dryly, making Tai stop as Yang started laughing.

 **"She's got you there." Blake said as she leaned over to pet the small dragon seeing as she sat next to Ruby.**

 **"Oh fine." Yang relented, then she turned to look at me with a teasing eye. Needless to say, I didn't like it. "You sure you aren't doing it because you like her?" She whispered into my ear.**

 **"Can it before I turn you into a popsicle." I threatened.**

"I will do it you know?" Weiss said with a light glare.

"You can try Ice Queen, I'll just melt out of it, I'm the hottest person around after all." Yang said with a grin, making most people groan at the pun, while Tai and Swift laughed at it.

 **"Okay Ice Queen, I'll back off." Yang taunted.**

 **I've begun to consider just having my Virage slug her just to shut her up.**

 **[]**

 **"So let me get this straight." Ozpin said as I handed him our written report, I left no detail spared... as much as it hurt to cover the event's of the village.**

 **"You found traces of old Wingly magic in Feyrbrands nest, followed a trail of destruction to a Village that had half of it's militia killed by poison, followed Feyrbrand into his new nest, defeated him, and Miss Rose's Dragoon Spirit glowed, and Feyrband was turned into an infant Dragon." Ozpin said gesturing to Feyrbrand, whoa was completely entranced by the constant turning of the gears in Professor Ozpin's office.**

"That is a rather interesting sight to be honest." Winter admitted.

"Nora stares at it pretty often." Ren said with a sigh while Nora did just that, before he snapped his fingers in her face and made her go back to reading.

 **"Yes sir." Ruby said sadly.**

 **"And while he was dying Feyrbrand gave you a description of the Wingly that resurrected him?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"Well, a backside description at least." Ruby said, "Weiss put it in the report."**

 **"I see." Ozpin said, "Very well, why don't you all return to your dorm for the day, you may have gotten here in time for morning classes but I believe you all deserve some rest for today. I'll also make sure that the cafeteria puts aside something for the young Dragon."**

"At least he's being considerate." Jaune said.

 **"What do you think he'll eat anyway?" Yang asked.**

 **"I'm not sure." Ozpin said, "When he get's up for lunch we'll have a trail run for food that meet's his approval."**

 **"Okay. Thank you Professor." Ruby said as she picked up Feyrbrand and we all left.**

 **[Ozpin's P.O.V]**

 **I was growing more concerned as I read more into Team RWBY's report.**

 **It seems that Ruby took her first human life during a bandit raid on the village, and that has put her into a bit of a depression, it has also affected her team rather heavily.**

Everybody winced as Swift faceplamed and Camilla groaned, while Ruby, well, she paled a bit at hearing that.

"I what?" she whispered in fear.

"Ruby, please, just, try not to think about it ok, your other didn't actually do it, the bandit pretty much threw herself at your weapon." Yang tried to explain.

"You didn't do it Ruby, and we all hope you don't have to see everything your other did for a while to come." Pyrrha said sadly.

Ruby nodded a bit in uncertainty while Weiss hugged her close.

 **However when I got to the description Feyrbrand gave Ruby my fears were unfortunately confirmed.**

 **'Salem...' I thought with growing concern, 'This is getting more serious.'**

 **And because Salem is a Wingly she will most likely have the loyalty of a Virage at her side... I can only hope it is a normal Virage and not a Super Virage.**

"It's totally a Super Virage isn't it?" Jaune asked in deadpan.

"Why are you even asking if you know the answer?" Swift replied cheekily.

 **"I should worry about her later." I decided picking up my scroll and dialing the first number that on a list I needed to call.**

 **"Hello Ozpin, what's up?" Taiyang Xiao Long asked.**

"Guess he's calling me in." Tai said with a nod of approval.

 **"Hello Taiyang, I'm calling about your daughters." I said, "During their second mission there was an incident that-"**

 **Taiyang hung up the moment I said 'Incident', causing me to sigh, "He always did rush things." I said before calling the next number.**

"You do have that habit." Raven said in amusement.

 **"What's this about Oz?" Qrow asked.**

 **"During your niece's second mission there was an incident." I said.**

 **"What happened." Qrow demanded.**

 **"Ruby killed a Bandit in self defense." I said.**

"I guess... self defense makes it a little better. I was protecting myself." Ruby mumbled.

"Yeah, just think of it that way Ruby." Weiss murmured to Ruby and kissed her forehead.

 **"Shit." Qrow said, "Did you call Tai yet?"**

 **"I did, and he hung up before I could explain what happened." I said.**

 **"Figures." Qrow said, "Alright, I'll go get Tai and explain things to him before he comes trying to break your skull."**

 **"Thank you." I said, "Also Ruby has brought back an infant Dragon."**

 **"What!?" Qrow shouted before I ended the call. I had others to call as well.**

"You goddamn troll." Qrow grumbled at that.

 **I chose to dial the Next number on the list.**

 **"Greeting's Professor Ozpin." Winter Schnee said.**

"It seems I'll be arriving at Beacon earlier than scheduled." Winter said in interest.

 **"Hello Specialist Schnee." I said, I knew she was currently on duty around this time of day and she can be a bit strict about her designation during these times, "I'm calling about your sister."**

 **Winter's expression ever so slightly turned from 'Professionally serious' to 'Family serious' "What is it about?" She asked.**

 **"Your sister was recently on her second mission, and there was an... incident." I said, "I believe it would be best for you to come comfort her."**

 **"Professor Ozpin you of all people should know that-" Winter started.**

 **"Winter." I said cutting her off, "I will be talking to James, he will give you permission to visit your sister."**

"Good luck with that." Qrow said with a snort.

 **"Very well." Winter said hanging up, and I took it as my cue to call James Ironwood.**

 **"Professor Ozpin, what do I owe this call?" James asked.**

 **"I need to borrow Specialist Schnee for a few days." I said flatly.**

 **"Ozpin, you know I can't just-" Ironwood started.**

 **"James." I said cutting him off, "** ** _She_** **just resurrected a Dragon, and Weiss Schnee had to fight it. And her team had to go through an entire village that was destroyed with over half of it's local militia killed by inhaling enough poison to turn their skin green. Weiss need's comfort right now and the only family that can provide it is her sister."**

 **James seemed to lean away from the scroll as I spoke, "Very well Ozpin, I will tell Winter that she should go visit her sister." He said**

Qrow's eyebrows shot up "Woah, didn't think he'd actually let Ice Queen go."

"Must you keep calling me that?" Winter ground out?

"Stop being cold as balls and maybe I will." Qrow said nonchalantly.

 **"Good." I said hanging up, I then turned to my student files to see in there was any other family I could call, and get a positive answer from.**

"I wouldn't say no to seeing my parents." Blake admitted.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

 **Turns out Team JNPR returned to Beacon the day we left, and we decided to sit in our room for lunch, also inviting Team JNPR of course.**

 **"So not only did you guys get to go on a SECOND MISSION!" Nora shouted, "You also brought back a BABY DRAGON!"**

"I have a card with a baby dragon on it if that makes you feel better." Swift said with a chuckle as he held out a yugioh card to Nora, who grabbed it with a grin and nodded.

 **"Calm down Nora." Ren said pulling his friend back into her seat.**

 **"Yeah, but... it wasn't all to happy a mission." I reminded looking back at Feyrbrand. We had shared the stories of our latest mission, and the reminder put all of us into a slight slump.**

 **At the moment, Feyrbrand was examining Zwei, who was doing the same to Feyrbrand. Feyrbrand eventually bumped heads with Zwei, who barked and licked Feyrbrand.**

"Aww, that's so adorable." Weiss cooed as she saw the scene.

 **"Well those two seem to be getting along." Pyrrha said.**

 **"I can't wait to see if I can get a Dragon of my own!" Nora shouted.**

 **"Can't wait." Jaune said with a shudder, then he idly pulled out the Divine Dragoon Spirit from his pocket and stared at it.**

 **"You okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaune said, "Just wish I could actually use this."**

"Just be patient Jaune, you'll be able to soon enough." Swift assured him, making Jaune nod.

"Swift will even be the one training you to use it." Camilla said while Swift rolled his eyes.

"Why you specifically?" Jaune asked.

"Because Dragoon Spirits require either a full soul, or a soul shard from a fitting dragon to be created, and a Dragon King is strong enough to classify as a Divine Dragon, so I gave up a shard of my soul to help make your Dragoon Spirit." Swift admitted with a sigh while everyone gaped at him.

"You mean, I'll be using YOUR power?" Jaune asked in awe.

"Essentially, but you won't have my element though, nor will your appearance be remotely close to my dragon form." Swift clarified.

 **"Don't worry Jaune." Yang said slapping him on the back, causing him to tip forward, "You'll get the chance to use it soon enough."**

 **"I hope you're right." Jaune said.**

 **[Beacon Rooftops: Night]**

 **[Weiss's P.O.V.]**

 **I leaned over the rail, my wings exposed as I looked into the night sky.**

 **'Yang, as much as I hate to admit it, you're right.' I thought, 'I do have a crush on Ruby, but I'm not sure how to express it.'**

"Just tell me maybe?" Ruby asked with a smile while Weiss shook her head in amusement at the answer.

 **"Weiss. Didn't mother and father tell you not to keep your wings exposed out in public?" I heard a familiar voice ask.**

 **I gasped and spun around to face my sister, Winter, who was floating up to me using her own set of wings.**

"Maybe I should follow my own advice." Winter muttered with a facepalm.

 **"Sister!" I called out in joy.**

And with that, Nora closed the book, passing it to Pyrrha.

"Can I have something to drink?" Ruby asked.

Swift nodded as a door opened suddenly, with Saizou dropping down in front of Ruby and handing her a glass of water, which she accepted with a nod of thanks as he hid back into the shadows of the room.

* * *

 **Alright, finally done.**


End file.
